Puppy Love
by pikajow
Summary: Inuyasha is a Beta, and he can only have one Alpha. The thing is, he has no control of who he chooses. INCEST!
1. Chapter 1: Mama Said What?

**Puppy Love**

An Inuyasha Mpreg Fanfic

Alternate Universe

Summary: Inuyasha is a Beta, and he can only have one Alpha. The thing is, he has no control of who he chooses.

Chapter 1

Inuyasha panted heavily, dropping the weight onto the chair. He picked up his towel, wiping his face of sweat. He wrapped it around his neck, picking up his water bottle. He took a large gulp, his ear twitching when he heard the door open. He turned around, frowning when he saw his father enter into the room.

"Did I interrupt?" His father asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. He put down his water, drying his hair with his towel. He was covered head to toe in sweat, his daily workout to keep in shape for soccer always a hard one. He shook off the rest of his nerves, his father walking up to him, presenting him with an envelope.

"It's from your sister." Inuyasha's facial expression softened, his eyes drifting from his father to the envelope. He reached for it, his father's fingers loosening so he could take it. It held her distinct scent, meaning she had sprayed it with perfume.

"She called me over the phone. She says don't open it till dinner." Inuyasha nodded, placing the envelope down onto the chair next to his water. His father turned around, moving to leave the room.

"How is she doing?" Inuyasha asked, his father stopping in his tracks. Inuyasha knew it was a sensitive subject, but he wanted to know. He didn't hate his mother's family like Sesshomaru did, or everybody else in the family. After his mother left him with his father to raise and got married to a human, everybody was hostile towards her and her family.

Inuyasha was too young to know such hatred, and tried to visit his mother as often as possible. She let him visit until she got pregnant. Inuyasha hadn't seen her since. His sister sought him out, wanting to know her big brother.

She was ill though, at the delicate age of ninety. Inuyasha himself was only a hundred and fifty. He was still in good shape, but he couldn't expect much from a human.

"They say she might not last the night. Her lungs are starting to fail her." Inuyasha frowned again, his sister inheriting his mother's illness. He sighed softly, looking to the envelope. He decided to end his workout for the day, heading for the kitchen.

He had worked up an appetite, his nose sniffing for any food that might be already prepared. He stopped by the door, hiding the envelope in his back pocket. He walked inside, a frown on his lips as he searched for food to eat.

"Here." The head cook, Ita, offered him a dumpling. Inuyasha took it, Ita watching him to see his reaction. Inuyasha sniffed it before taking a bite, his taste buds exploding. He smiled at its sweet taste, his shoulders relaxing. Ita gave him a bowl of them, ushering him out so he wouldn't eat all of them.

Inuyasha walked to his room with bowl in hand, stopping when he heard his father's voice. His ear twitched, his eyes narrowing when he heard Sesshomaru's voice as well. He toned them out, walking to his room once again.

He hid from a butler, the man usually trying to stop Inuyasha from his insistent snacking. He just happened to be Inuyasha's soccer coach at home, and avoiding him had become Inuyasha's life purpose.

He could only take so much torture before he would collapse.

Inuyasha was the only half demon in the full demon soccer team, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep up. His home coach, a full demon himself felt Inuyasha wasn't fast enough, couldn't jump high enough, blah blah blah.

Inuyasha knew he wasn't weak, and he helped a lot. Since people underestimated him, he managed to easily get many goals. His team respected him, not just because of his status.

He walked into his room, placing the bowl down onto his dresser. He closed his door, taking out the envelope. He fell onto his bed, his expression thoughtful as he thought of what she could have possibly written. He turned it around, his claw playing with the flap as he thought to open it.

Technically dumplings were his dinner.

His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the envelope, taking out the piece of paper. Only one word was written in it.

'Alpha.'

Inuyasha's mood was instantly soured. He put the paper back in the envelope, sticking it under his pillow. He didn't want to think about that.

He knew he was a beta, she didn't have to rub it in. He was bisexual, making the matter a tad less aggravating. Due to his status as a half demon, usually he would have been considered a nuisance. But since he was the son of a Lord, he was very highly desired.

Inuyasha didn't care much for most demon males, already knowing their eyes were on the title, not him. Some humans were no different, but he had managed to find a very unlikely group of human friends and a demon.

Inuyasha's nerves were calmed just slightly from the thought of them, but he knew since she had brought it up, it was only a matter of time before his father did. He sat up, stretching his sore muscles as he contemplated if he should go to school that day. He didn't need to go because he had already graduated from college, but every century brought new things to learn.

Inuyasha looked to the clock, seeing it was already twelve in the afternoon.

Or maybe he could go for a jog. He needed to exercise his legs anyway. He ate the rest of the dumplings before leaving his room, walking quickly to the door. He could probably meet up with Miroku, he was supposed to be dealing with a demon infestation a few blocks down.

Inuyasha started to run through the halls, wanting to get out of this hell hole as fast as possible. He heard the leg in the air before he saw it. He ducked, just barely escaping his coach's death kick. Inuyasha kicked out, kicking him in the face.

He stood up straight, his coach chuckling as he wiped his bloody lip. Inuyasha didn't have time for this.

He bolted, getting outside through an open window just as his coach tried to whip him with his acidic whip. Inuyasha jumped to the trees, quickly escaping his coach's deadly whip.

"You can't run forever!" His coach yelled, stopping at the front door. Inuyasha went farther, but he couldn't resist throwing back an insult.

"At least I can still run old man!" Inuyasha escaped from his family's estate, jumping to where he knew Miroku was.

He heard him before he saw him.

"Five thousand? That seems like a tad too much." Inuyasha stopped in a tree, a woman standing with her daughter hidden behind her. From the smell of it, Miroku had just exorcised a rouge fox demon, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"I can always-"

"Just take two thousand instead," Inuyasha interrupted, jumping down from his perch. Miroku looked to him with a smile of hidden annoyance and surprise, the woman relaxing slightly. She took out two thousand, handing it to Miroku who sputtered.

Inuyasha grabbed him before he could trick her for even more, dragging him away.

"Inuyasha, I was on the verge of making a fortune!" Miroku whined, Inuyasha not actually caring. He let him go once they go far away enough, Miroku fixing his robes.

"Do you know how hard it is to get money now?" Miroku fretted, Inuyasha growling softly in annoyance. Miroku wasn't intimated, pocketing the two thousand with a grumble.

"Are you free this Saturday?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"I have a game," he told him, Miroku looking to a girl that walked by. Her skirt was nearly nonexistent, even tempting Inuyasha's eyes to linger. He quickly looked away though, wondering when that style had become popular.

"That sucks, Koga was going to throw a party on Saturday. Endless woman he had said." Inuyasha frowned, not entirely interested in the idea. Even if he did find a woman to settle down with, it would just be a repeat of Kikyo. The last thing he needed was his father to scare away every girl he tried to date.

"My sister sent me a letter," Inuyasha told him, Miroku looking at another girl whose skirt had rode up slightly. He quickly looked to Inuyasha though at the mention of his sister, his eyes narrowing with concern.

"What did she say?" He asked, Inuyasha stopping in his stride. He frowned at the ground in contemplation, wondering himself what she truly meant by that statement.

"Alpha."

Miroku frowned, looking away from Inuyasha in thought. Inuyasha shook away his daze, continuing in his long strides.

"She told me not to open it till dinner time, but I opened it early." Miroku hummed thoughtfully, easily keeping up with Inuyasha as they unconsciously headed to Kagome's school.

"Maybe it has a mantra on it." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion, Miroku making no sense as usual. Miroku sensed his confusion, lowering his voice.

"A beta's alpha is chosen at random, by their demon. And an alpha is vice versa." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, the science of a chosen mate for demons still not figured out. The higher the status, the more freedom the demon gets. His father was very high in status, so having multiple beta's would have been possible. It would be the same way for Inuyasha, but sometimes beta and alpha fall in love.

It wasn't uncommon for mates to stay together for life.

"Maybe your demon has chosen a mate. But you won't be able to know who until that time, in which you are capable of reproduction. So instead of saying Alpha, it would be the name of your chosen mate." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, looking to Miroku like he had two heads.

Miroku shrugged.

"It was just a guess."

A beta had never found an Alpha in such a way, they just knew. Inuyasha pushed the thought away, Miroku brushing it off as well. Since it was from his human sister, it didn't seem very likely anyway.

Humans didn't have the power to determine a beta's Alpha. They didn't know when a demon was capable of reproduction.

Kagome couldn't meet up with them because she had to babysit her little brother Souta, so instead Inuyasha and Miroku went to the mall to get some noodles. Inuyasha loved noodles more than he would admit, but neither of his friends minded. Especially, when there was a restaurant with the best noodles in all of Japan so close by.

Inuyasha went home after having his fill, Miroku heading home as well to get some rest. Being a monk took a lot out of him. Inuyasha entered through the front door for once, his coach nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha didn't relax though, keeping his senses on high alert.

"Master Inuyasha, dinner will be ready soon." Inuyasha frowned at the maid who spoke to him, looking to the time. It was already four in the afternoon. Dinner was always prepared at five, giving them time to digest before they went on with their nightly duties.

Because Inuyasha snacked all day he didn't eat dinner much, but surprisingly he was hungry. He nodded to the maid, taking a shower and going to his room to change to something appropriate for dinner. Not that he cared, his father did.

By five he was sitting at the table, his chin resting in his palm as he glared at the table cloth. His father sat at the front of the table, with Sesshomaru to the right and Inuyasha to the left. His father motioned for the food to be placed down, Inuyasha moving back so his food could be placed down.

Nobody spoke for a long moment, just ate.

"Inuyasha, what did your sister say?"

Inuyasha stopped with a piece of meat close to his lips, his eyes shifting to his father. He frowned, not wanting him to know.

"Nothing."

His father sat back slightly, his eyes challenging him. Sesshomaru was silent, this matter not one he cared for.

"Oh really, check again." Inuyasha's eye widened slightly when his father dropped the envelope onto the table. Sesshomaru looked up this time, Inuyasha glaring at his father. Their father had never been so persistent, usually believing what Inuyasha told him. Inuyasha snatched up the envelope, glaring at the paper in anger.

"I didn't see anything, but I'm pretty sure you see something don't you?" His father inquired, Inuyasha taking out the paper and opening it. His breath stopped in his throat, his eyes widening.

There was only one word, but it wasn't Alpha.

'Sesshomaru.'

His father crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"Who is your Alpha, Inuyasha?"

 **Author's note: New story everybody! I have been thinking about this for months now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blah Blah

**Chapter 2**

 **Author's note: I'm sorry for updating so quickly, can't help it.**

Inuyasha dropped the paper to the ground, standing up from his seat. His father's eyes never left him, Inuyasha looking to the name written on the paper.

'Sesshomaru.'

He closed his eyes but the name wouldn't go away. It haunted his very being, crawled beneath his skin till it made him sick.

'Sesshomaru.'

Inuyasha didn't have to go with him. Sesshomaru may be his permanent Alpha, but he could bed somebody else. He could change it.

He could change it!

"Sesshomaru."

His father's eyes widened, Inuyasha moving quickly. Sesshomaru fell out of his chair when Inuyasha punched him, Inuyasha growling in rage as he thought of why his sister hated him so much.

Why did she let him see?

Why didn't she tell him that she could see?!

Inuyasha felt his demon scream to be let out, his eyes flashing red. His demon wanted its mate, wanted to submit to its Alpha.

Never.

He would never reproduce with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hated him, just like he hated his mother, and his sister. He hated him because he was impure to the bloodline, because he wasn't strong enough. His demon might have chosen him, but Inuyasha wouldn't submit to a man that hated him.

He knew Sesshomaru would only hurt him, would only tell him he was weak. Sesshomaru would mate with him only because his father said so, not because he wanted to. Sesshomaru could never love him, and Inuyasha wouldn't give his body to a man he didn't love.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, his entire being on edge.

"She is wrong," he growled, Sesshomaru seeming just as shocked as Inuyasha was. Sesshomaru got to his feet quickly so he didn't look weak, but Inuyasha knew he was nothing but a bastard. Sesshomaru didn't move though, didn't try to hurt him. An Alpha couldn't hurt his beta. Inuyasha would prove him wrong, he knew Sesshomaru would fight back.

Sesshomaru's demon would be gentle.

Inuyasha wouldn't be so kind.

He attacked him, aiming for his throat. Sesshomaru dodged his attacks, Inuyasha growling in rage as he tried to make him hurt him. Their father did not interfere, he couldn't less he risked hurting Inuyasha. He sat back, though his eyes were alert.

They would see if his sister was correct.

Once a beta became fertile and the Alpha was chosen, the Alpha couldn't hurt the beta. It was against the Alpha's nature. They would see, soon enough.

A human had never been right before.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, Inuyasha gasping when he was pushed back. Sesshomaru's expression didn't give away his thoughts, his earlier expression of shock gone. Inuyasha panted as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes narrowed in anger. He charged at Sesshomaru again, trying to get him to fight back.

Sesshomaru simply pushed him away over and over again, his usual hostility gone. Inuyasha grew frustrated, panting heavily as he tried to think of a way to make Sesshomaru fight.

He wasn't his Beta.

Sesshomaru wasn't his Alpha.

"She is wrong." Inuyasha picked up the piece of paper, tearing it in front of them to make a point. He didn't believe for one bit that she was right, that she saw it before he did. He wouldn't admit it, and he would make sure nobody else believed it.

"Find someone else asshole."

Inuyasha turned away, walking out of the dining hall. His appetite was gone. Inutaisho looked to his eldest son, the full demon's confusion evident in the frown on his lips. He sat up some, just mostly glad Inuyasha hadn't broke the table. He was just as curious as to how the girl knew before Inuyasha knew himself, that trait present in no human or demon he had managed to encounter.

"I couldn't fight back." Inutaisho raised an eyebrow, Sesshomaru raising his hands and looking at them in confusion and anger.

"I couldn't fight back."

Inutaisho stood, leaving the new Alpha to his musings. There was nothing he could teach him that he couldn't learn on his own. He had seen many Beta's fight their Alpha's, but he had not seen one hate as much as Inuyasha did. But he couldn't have expected much from a half demon. His demon only controlled half of his, not all of him.

Inutaisho stopped by a painting of Inuyasha's mother, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You knew, didn't you?"

The painting didn't respond to him, as it shouldn't have. Inutaisho had heard of mates being related, demon's only becoming stronger when they bred with relatives. It was when they bred with humans did their offspring become malformed.

Inutaisho knew it would be hard for Inuyasha, he knew he would take some time to get used to this. But he would have to stay home more now, Inutaisho had to keep an eye on his son.

Once a beta found its Alpha, they would mate. All throughout history demons have tried to escape their destiny, escape their Alpha. But the system has never been broken. Inuyasha would mate with Sesshomaru, willingly. They would reproduce, because that is how the system works. Inuyasha could try to escape the system, mate with others, but he would always been drawn back to his Alpha.

They had no choice.

None of them did.

Inutaisho looked down to the ground, wondering how he could keep Inuyasha in the castle without him trying to run away.

It wasn't uncommon for a beta to kill itself, after learning that they couldn't escape.

Inutaisho wouldn't allow Inuyasha to harm himself. He would make sure of he didn't.

:::+:::

Inuyasha pushed himself as he lifted the weights, trying to get his mind off from what had happened. He talked to Miroku and he told him it was impossible. Humans couldn't foretell who a beta's alpha was, and that calmed Inuyasha.

Demons didn't believe in marriage, their mating marks a substitute for it. It gave the demon more breathing room, not holding them down by the artificial roles marriage held. Inuyasha wouldn't have to marry Sesshomaru, and he didn't have to be with him. He was of high rank, he could mate with whom he wished.

Inuyasha calmed more with that thought, putting the weight back on its bar. He sat up slowly, closing his eyes as he grabbed his water bottle. He took a large gulp, thinking about what he should do next.

"Inuyasha." He opened his eyes, looking to his father who stood in the doorway. His eyes were solemn, but Inuyasha didn't want his pity. He didn't want to be told that life wasn't fair, that Sesshomaru would be a good Alpha.

He didn't want to hear any of it.

"Your sister passed." Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief, standing abruptly as his lips parted in disbelief. She had no children of her own to speak of, and with that thought Inuyasha felt suddenly very alone. He closed his mouth, hardening his features. She was the one who sent him that letter. If she hated him so much, then he would hate her as well.

"She was bound to anyway." His father seemed surprised by his answer, Inuyasha brushing past him as he left his workout room.

"I don't care anymore."

His father wasn't so easily put off, standing straighter.

"She didn't send you that letter to hurt you Inuyasha," Inutaisho told his son, Inuyasha turning sharply to look him in the eye. His father was a traditional man. If he had been a beta, he would have easily rolled over and accepted it. Maybe that's why they were so different.

"Sesshomaru is a monster! I would have rather mated with Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, the wolf at least fighting him over Kagome instead of just outright hating him. His father seemed taken aback by Inuyasha's outburst, but then suddenly he smiled.

"Your sister had been old Inuyasha, senile even. There was no possible way she could have been correct." Inuyasha relaxed slightly at his words, knowing she had started to forget about him more often. He nodded once, knowing his father must have been right. His hatred towards her dwindled just slightly.

"Instead of dwelling on it, let's go to our family estate in the Japanese Alps. I'm sure a vacation will allow us to forget this quarrel." Inuyasha nodded again, seeming more relaxed than before.

"I need a break," he commented aloud, his father grinning as he threw an arm over his youngest son shoulder. Inuyasha tried to get away but Inutaisho would not be moved. With all of this stress behind them, Inutaisho acted how he usually did, being the glue that kept the trio from falling apart.

"Hot springs and endless food! We can go tomorrow morning if you wish," His father told him, Inuyasha suddenly remembering his game. Tomorrow was Saturday and he knew he should go, but he had dealt with enough stress for the day. He nodded, his father sending him to his room to get his things packed.

His father wanted to stay for a week, giving them some time to just relax from the stress of the city. His father loved humans to a fault, but even he could only deal with so much of the bustling city before he started to lose his nerve.

Inuyasha pulled his suitcase from his closet, already feeling better about himself. Sesshomaru wasn't his Alpha, and that was final.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, frowning at Sesshomaru who stood by his open door. He was the last person Inuyasha wanted to see right now.

"I am not your Alpha." Inuyasha full heartedly agreed on that one, Sesshomaru walking further into his room. Inuyasha was immediately on guard, Sesshomaru having never come into his room before. Sesshomaru always told him he reeked of his mother, staying away from his room.

Inuyasha didn't back down though, Sesshomaru stopping in front of him. His eyes wanted to hurt him. Inuyasha narrowed his own eyes, waiting to see what he would do. He wanted Sesshomaru to hurt him, he wanted him to prove he wasn't his Alpha.

Sesshomaru raised his hand, his fingers sizzling with acid. Inuyasha didn't close his eyes, daring Sesshomaru to do it.

"You disgust me," Sesshomaru told him stoically, Inuyasha wanting nothing more than to tell him the same. But Sesshomaru did more than just disgust him. Inuyasha didn't respond as Sesshomaru's hand inched closer, Inuyasha feeling the heat on his skin.

"Things like you deserve to die." Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, but the acid wasn't there anymore. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru away, the full demon seeming a tad confused. Inuyasha jumped up, kicking him in the face. Sesshomaru stumbled back only a step, his eyes staring him down.

"Fight back!" Inuyasha yelled, tired of Sesshomaru's antics. He kicked him again, Sesshomaru falling onto his bed. Inuyasha jumped on top of him, grabbing Sesshomaru's shirt as he growled in his face.

"Fight back you coward! You useless piece of shit!" Inuyasha yelled in his face, Sesshomaru panting from the pain in his jaw. He didn't respond though, Inuyasha raising his fist to punch him again.

But Sesshomaru wouldn't fight back.

"Why are you playing along with her game?!" Inuyasha questioned, demanding an answer. Sesshomaru didn't respond. He kept his lips shut, but Inuyasha could see he was confused, angry even.

"I'm disgusting! You fucking hate me! So prove it and fight back!" Sesshomaru laid passively on the bed, Inuyasha growling in frustration. He got off of him, stomping over to his suitcase. Sesshomaru was probably just doing this as his sister's dying wish.

Inuyasha didn't care, he would make sure that he avoided Sesshomaru like he normally did. He gasped sharply when he was grabbed, Sesshomaru turning him around and pushing him against the wall.

For once, Inuyasha would have been willing to let him hurt him.

Sesshomaru was angry, Inuyasha could see that.

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha looked to the doorway to his father, the man probably attracted to their fight from Inuyasha's yells.

"I told you not to hurt him. Are you trying to go against my orders?" Sesshomaru frowned, pulling away from Inuyasha. He left the room, Inutaisho following after him. Inuyasha snorted, wondering when his brother became so obedient. His father probably just wanted him in full health when he actually found his Alpha.

The only thing was, Inutaisho had never ordered Sesshomaru to do so.


	3. Chapter 3: In The Air

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha looked out the window of the car, his eyes roaming over the endless blankets of white. He had called his coach and just told him he had a family emergency.

Well, this was an emergency to Inuyasha.

He had just been told his half-brother was his Alpha.

He was in the car with his father, his father having not spoken for an entire hour. Inuyasha didn't really mind, liking the silence more than his father's lengthy lectures and over excited speech. It was just not possible for a man to be so happy. Inuyasha sighed softly, looking into the side mirror.

Sesshomaru drove a different car, all their stuff not able to fit in one. This week was supposed to be a week in which they spent without butlers and maids. They had to make their own food, and do their own things. It was their father's way of keeping them occupied, making them think outside their internal quarrels.

Inuyasha didn't really care, just wanting to get his mind off from all this Alpha bull crap. He was too young to find an Alpha, only a hundred fifty. Sesshomaru was five hundred, and their father was way older than that.

Sesshomaru was old enough to be an Alpha, but Inuyasha just knew he was not destined to be his beta. If he had been, then Sesshomaru wouldn't have hated him so much and have hurt him in the past.

Everything pointed against it so that was what Inuyasha would believe.

"We're here." Inuyasha looked away from the snow, his eyes shifting to their private estate. He relaxed at the sight of it, his father stopping the car. The drive way ended here because of all of the snow, Inuyasha unbuckling and getting out of the car.

He went to the trunk, shivering slightly in his hoodie and jeans. Even as a half demon, he was still affected by the cold. He got his suitcase from the trunk, holding it over his head as he trudged through the snow. His father and Sesshomaru took their sweet time, Inuyasha using his key to open the door.

He breathed in the scent of the fresh wood, stepping into their vacation home. He kicked off his snow covered boots, his jeans wet from the snow that went higher than his boots. He didn't really mind though, bolting upstairs to get first pickings of his room.

Sesshomaru got the master bedroom last time, but Inuyasha quickly took it this time. He put down his suitcase once he closed the door, running over and jumping onto the bed. The other rooms had twin sized beds, but this room had a queen sized bed that Inuyasha loved.

He turned over onto his back, closing his eyes as he relished in its comfort. He frowned as he thought of what he should do next, crossing his arms beneath his head. It had taken them four hours to get up here, and Inuyasha was very tired. He breathed in deeply before releasing his breath with a sigh, rolling onto his left side.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his head. He was going to sleep, and he would not let his father get in the way of that. Inuyasha relaxed when he didn't call his name again, sleep drifting by closer and closer.

His door suddenly slammed open, Inuyasha growling as he sat up and glared at his father who had a large grin on his face. Inuyasha laid back down, too tired to deal with him right now.

"Get up Inuyasha! We came here to have fun not sleep!" Inuyasha had thought fun and sleep went hand in hand, and he would stick by that belief. He yelped when his father pulled him out of bed and onto the floor, Inuyasha kicking him away. His father laughed, obviously back to his usual playful self.

Inuyasha was in no mood.

He got up from the floor though, wiping off his shirt as he grumbled about annoying fathers. His father just laughed at his annoyance, Sesshomaru stopping by the door as he watched the exchange with stoic eyes.

"It is only the afternoon! There is still much we must do!" His father bellowed, Inuyasha's ears falling back slightly from his loudness. Inuyasha sighed, wondering why he thought he could actually get a break here.

"What is more important than sleep?" Inuyasha asked to humor him, walking over to his suitcase to make sure he had clothes for any stupid idea his father might have.

"Food!" his father replied, Inuyasha's body aching at the thought. Being pampered twenty four seven had made him lazy. He shrugged it off though, kicking out his father so he could change. Sesshomaru left with Inutaisho, taking the room next to Inuyasha because their father called dibs on the other one.

Inuyasha dressed in sweats and a long sleeve red shirt, keeping away the cold air that seemed to suffocate the house. He was the last one down stairs, turning on the heater since everybody else had neglected too.

He walked into the kitchen, his father talking to Sesshomaru. He abruptly ended the discussion when Inuyasha entered the kitchen, throwing him a knife. Inuyasha caught it, already used to him throwing sharp objects at him.

"We are going to cook yakisoba chicken and rice," his father told him, Inuyasha frowning. He would have preferred grilled fish, rice, and pickles, but he knew he couldn't have everything in life.

A bento bowl sounded better though.

Inuyasha sighed, putting down the knife. They worked silently as they prepared the food, Inuyasha glad when they sat down and started to eat. He was sweating now from the heat, taking off his shirt so he wouldn't overheat.

He picked up his bowl, filling it with rice. He picked up his chopsticks, placing some of the noodles on his rice. He ate it slowly, savoring the endless tastes.

"I was thinking we should go skiing next," his father suddenly said, Inuyasha glaring at him.

"I am going to sleep after this," Inuyasha told him, his father looking from him to Sesshomaru. He put some more noodles in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"Since you both want to stay here, you can both take up the chores of washing the dishes." Inuyasha looked to the pile of dishes in the kitchen, his eyes widening in disbelief. His father knew how to cook, but he always made a mess of everything.

Inuyasha sighed, just eating as much as he could for now so he wouldn't be tempted to snack. He was not in the mood to cook his every meal. There were no leftovers when they were done, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha taking up the duty of washing the dishes as their father left to go skiing.

Inuyasha took the job of drying the dishes, Sesshomaru silent as he washed the dishes. Inuyasha yawned, leaning against the counter as he tried to get just a glimpse of sleep.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking to Sesshomaru who was still washing the dishes. He raised an eyebrow, not expecting the brute to actually talk to him. Sesshomaru turned off the water, Inuyasha straightening up slightly.

"If I was your Alpha…" Inuyasha frowned, not wanting to here this bullshit. Sesshomaru was not his Alpha, and the fact that he was even thinking of the scenario pissed Inuyasha off. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Would you be unfaithful?" Inuyasha was caught off guard from his question. He opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't have an answer. He told himself repeatedly that he would not commit, but faced with the actual question, he didn't have an answer.

"Why does it matter to you?" Inuyasha asked, his voice already on the defensive. Sesshomaru turned to face him, his eyes no longer stoic but demanding an answer.

"Would you be unfaithful, if I was your Alpha?" Inuyasha felt his entire being on the verge of submission, his demon wanting nothing more than to please Sesshomaru. Inuyasha frowned as he tried to push his demon's wants away, his demon only acting this way because Sesshomaru had the potential to be an Alpha.

But he wasn't his Alpha.

"I would do what I wish."

Inuyasha could not only see, but felt Sesshomaru's displeasure in his answer, Sesshomaru growling softly. Inuyasha took a step back, never seeing his brother so easily angered by what he said. His brother was disgusted by him, he should be glad the last thing he wanted to do was mate with him.

"And what if I told you that you couldn't?"

Inuyasha suddenly felt very small.

Sesshomaru was actually angry because Inuyasha would be unfaithful if he was his Alpha. Sesshomaru, the man who hated him. Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that, but he quickly remembered that he was of just as high rank as he was. Inuyasha was a half demon, but he was a half demon with pride.

"You have no control over me Sesshomaru, you are not my Alpha."

Sesshomaru was growing increasingly frustrated, and Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was glad about that. The aura Sesshomaru gave off made Inuyasha falter in his prideful steps, instead making him feel the need to submit. Inuyasha would not though, not to a man who faked being his Alpha.

"And what if I was, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't want to hear any more of this.

He moved closer so he was face to face with Sesshomaru, growling in anger to show that he was not afraid. He may have been a beta, but he would not submit to such a brute that claimed to be his Alpha.

"You will never be, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's heat flared, Inuyasha affected by it more than he had initially expected. He started to sweat again, his body getting weak. Sesshomaru grabbed his arm, his grip tight but gentle. Inuyasha tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him go.

"You will mate with no one besides me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't respond, panting softly from anger and effort. It was so hard to just not press closer to Sesshomaru to soak in his heat, to even think about going against his orders. Inuyasha's mind was becoming more clouded by the minute, his eyes becoming lidded as his demon demanded he mate with his Alpha.

Sesshomaru would be a strong Alpha, he could protect him.

Inuyasha needed a strong Alpha.

Sesshomaru's hardened expression softened, his eyes flickering down to Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha felt his heart beat quicken, his body heat up in arousal. Sesshomaru would be the perfect Alpha, he would give him healthy offspring.

Oh and so much more.

Sesshomaru leaned down, pressing his nose to Inuyasha's exposed throat. His grip loosened till his fingers skimmed over Inuyasha's skin, sending goosebumps all over his body.

Sesshomaru growled possessively, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he nipped his skin.

His Alpha.

"There is too much s-"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, the daze he felt suddenly dissipating. Sesshomaru seemed to have snapped out of it as well, pulling away quickly. Inuyasha jumped back, his entire being revolted by what had almost happened between them.

Their father stood by the door, his eyes as wide as saucers as he regarded both of his sons. He could smell the release of pheromones in the air, could feel the heat the two had released. He could almost feel their demon's needs like water, the sexual tension in the air as thick as black smoke.

Inuyasha had found his Alpha.

Inutaisho picked up his jaw from the floor, clearing his throat as the two brothers glared at him. It was rather obvious he had just interrupted them, but they both seemed just as shocked about what had happened. Inutaisho pointed to the door that was still open, the cold wind blowing away the many pheromones in the air.

"There's too much snow. We might get snowed in tonight." Inuyasha was the first to respond, his eyes shifting to Sesshomaru before back to Inutaisho.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

Inuyasha took the long way around Sesshomaru, bolting upstairs as quickly as possible. Sesshomaru merely grunted, going back to washing the dishes.

Inutaisho had a feeling he might need to leave them here alone for the next week.


	4. Chapter 4: Kissy Kissy

**Chapter 4**

"I'll be back tomorrow," Their father had told them, packing some of his things for the long trip to the other side of the mountain. Inuyasha just nodded, bundled up in his favorite hoody. Over the night their heater broke, so their father had to go to the closest residence, a hot spring hotel.

He would try to get them a portable heater, or a mechanic, but there was no guarantee.

The trip would take a day because he had to go by foot, and even for a demon it was a long walk. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would have the entire day to themselves, and Inuyasha had only two things in mind.

Sleeping and eating.

Inuyasha was downstairs an hour after his fathers departure, his stomach wanting something sweet. He was whipping up a cheesecake, his favorite sweet for such a cold day. The thought of what had happened yesterday was still fresh in his mind, but he easily pushed it away.

Inuyasha was a beta, and being attracted to an Alpha was normal for when he became fertile. That didn't mean that Sesshomaru was his…

Inuyasha stopped working, his eyes staring down at the counter. All night he had contemplated what had happened, but he couldn't. His demon, his soul so desperately wanted Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was having a hard time telling himself Sesshomaru wasn't his Alpha.

But he knew he wasn't, that was impossible.

Sesshomaru was just an Alpha, and as a beta Inuyasha might have been mildly attracted. That didn't mean anything beyond that. Inuyasha nodded once, his brow furrowing as he pushed the thought away once again. He breathed deeply as he just concentrated on cooking, easily distracting himself.

When he finished the cheesecake, he wondered if he should set it in the fridge or not. He did anyway, thinking of what else he could make while it cooled down. He decided to make some rice and grilled fish, deciding to make some toast too. It couldn't harm anybody.

He started to cook again, doing it more to keep himself distracted rather than being hungry. He didn't know Sesshomaru had snuck downstairs till a chair was pulled out, Inuyasha's ear twitching at the sudden noise. He didn't turn around though, sudden anger filling his chest. Sesshomaru was becoming protective of him, and he wasn't even his beta.

Inuyasha started to get more violent as he cooked, nearly breaking a spatula as he grilled the fish. He cooked enough for them both, guessing he might as well. He froze when he heard Sesshomaru stand up, turning around quickly when he heard his footsteps grow closer.

Sesshomaru stopped only a few feet from him, his eyes stoic as he looked him over. Inuyasha didn't say anything, and neither did Sesshomaru. It was a silent stand off, seeing who would buckle first. Inuyasha wouldn't buckle, wouldn't give up.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha frowned in anger, not wanting the brute to say his name. They both very well remembered what had happened, and though Inuyasha was disgusted, Sesshomaru seemed curious.

Inuyasha turned around when he smelt something burning, losing in their stand off by default. He turned off the fire, the fish only slightly burnt on one side. He sighed softly, taking it off the stove. He had two plates prepared, Inuyasha putting all of the dirty dishes in the sink.

He stiffened when Sesshomaru got close behind him, his hands touching his waist. Inuyasha tried to move away but Sesshomaru tightened his grip, not hurting Inuyasha but holding him in place. Inuyasha felt his heart beat quickly in his chest, his knuckles cracking as he prepared to fight him.

"Aren't you curious?" Inuyasha parted his lips to respond with a solid no, but when Sesshomaru moved his hair off his shoulder he could only shiver. The Sesshomaru he knew was not curious, he was cautious. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel aroused when he kissed his neck, his fingers pulling down the zipper of his hoodie.

Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten when his fingers skimmed over his hip, Sesshomaru's fingers sliding up his torso.

"Aren't you curious of what it would feel like?" Inuyasha wanted to respond with no again, but Sesshomaru rendered him speechless when he nipped his neck. Inuyasha had never liked it when Kikyo bit him when they got close to the act of being sexual, the nip turning him off.

Oh, but that wasn't the same thing with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was burning alive.

He needed air but wasn't greedy enough to take it.

His daze grew heavier when Sesshomaru moved closer, his body flush against his. Inuyasha took in a sharp gasp when Sesshomaru ran a thumb over his bottom lip, the skin-to-skin contact making him light headed.

"Are you ready?"

The daze lifted suddenly, Inuyasha opening his eyes.

No, he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to give his whole being to Sesshomaru, and so he wouldn't. Inuyasha found his strength again, quickly turning and pushing Sesshomaru away. He growled at him in anger, angry that he would think of such a thing.

"Find another beta to fuck asshole!" Inuyasha spat, grabbing his plate of food and brushing past Sesshomaru as he headed upstairs. Sesshomaru didn't try to stop him, Inuyasha's anger putting him off for now.

Inuyasha knew he would try again.

He would just have to avoid him so that would be so. Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru hated him. All because Sesshomaru was high on pheromones now, doesn't mean he would be later. He would hate him again after he got what he wanted. And some part of Inuyasha wanted that.

He wanted Sesshomaru to hate him.

That made more sense than anything else. This Sesshomaru, the one that tried to seduce him, Inuyasha didn't want. He didn't want to be seduced he wanted to be hated. To be called disgusting. That was the Sesshomaru he knew, and the sudden change in his attitude did not hinder Inuyasha's thoughts.

He still hated Sesshomaru, with all of his heart.

Inuyasha put down his food on his bed, heading back downstairs to give Sesshomaru a piece of his mind. He wouldn't just allow him to put his curiosity on him, Inuyasha didn't want his stupid affections. He wanted to make sure that Sesshomaru understood this, stomping down the stairs and up to a surprisingly calm Sesshomaru who had seemed to be waiting for his return.

"You are not my goddamn Alpha!" Inuyasha yelled, panting from anger as he thought of all the things he could say to him. Sesshomaru beat him to the punch.

"Then why do you accept my advances?"

Inuyasha stopped, his cheeks going slightly red as he tried to push those thoughts away. He did not accept Sesshomaru's advances and they both knew it. Inuyasha stood up straighter, trying to make himself look bigger to show Sesshomaru he wasn't playing around.

"I do not! I don't like you or your stupid advances!" Sesshomaru stood up from his seat, moving closer to Inuyasha who didn't back down. He was a prideful half demon god damn it!

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru, trying as hard as he could to drill in his head that he wasn't interested.

"I don't like you asshole! Get that through your head!" Inuyasha was overflowing with anger and confidence, but once Sesshomaru growled he felt very small again. He took a step back when Sesshomaru moved closer, Inuyasha cornered back against a wall with only a few steps.

Sesshomaru moved till he was in front of him, his eyes staring him down. Inuyasha tried to glare back in defiance, but his demon would only submit. Sesshomaru's expression softened, a strange glint appearing in his golden eyes. He stepped back, Inuyasha relaxing slightly.

"I am your Alpha, Inuyasha." Inuyasha swallowed thickly, almost agreeing with him as his demon screamed for his touch. Sesshomaru was such a strong Alpha, his hand gentle when he touched his cheek.

"Stop fighting me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded slowly, his entire body seeming no longer his own to control. Sesshomaru smirked, a rare show of emotion on his lips. He leaned down, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath of shock when he kissed him. Inuyasha felt his groin stir, his eyes fluttering shut as Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of his hair.

His demon would have purred if it could, Inuyasha sinking to the floor and Sesshomaru following him. Sesshomaru easily maneuvered so he laid over Inuyasha, capturing the smaller half demon beneath him. Inuyasha was too lost to care, his own mind letting this happen. There was no daze, it was just him.

No it wasn't him.

This was his demon.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, Sesshomaru reaching his hand down. Inuyasha's hoody was completely undone, Inuyasha shrugging his arms from the sleeves.

His demon wanted this, but Inuyasha couldn't agree.

But Sesshomaru was so warm, so gentle. Inuyasha pulled off Sesshomaru's shirt, their bare chests touching together as they started to kiss once again. Inuyasha was panting even though they had hardly started, a slight daze covering his mind as he got swept into the moment.

It had been so long since he had been kissed…

Inuyasha had been curious about how Sesshomaru would feel. His lips were soft, yet they were rough and demanding, his tongue holding a small taste of mint and coffee. Inuyasha moaned against his lips, his hands roaming over Sesshomaru's back and shoulders. His skin was soft but muscle rippled beneath, so much strength he was holding back that made Inuyasha shiver.

Sesshomaru reached a hand down as he deepened the kiss further, Inuyasha's eyes snapping open when he felt his hand touch his sweats. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss abruptly, Sesshomaru frowning down at him in frustration.

"Stop," Inuyasha ordered, the mood completely vanished. Sesshomaru moved his hand back up, placing it on the floor next to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha looked away from him, his usual hate for him just replaced with anger and displeasure.

Inuyasha wasn't ready for any of that stuff, hell he wasn't even ready for this stuff. Sesshomaru didn't move from his position over him, but he had obviously got the idea that Inuyasha wasn't ready to take that step. Sesshomaru only served at this moment to please Inuyasha and if his beta didn't want to mate, than he wouldn't force him.

To Inuyasha, he believed Sesshomaru was being driven by hormones. In truth, Sesshomaru was curious of his newfound lust towards him. Inuyasha, though impure to the bloodline, could only serve to become stronger. Sesshomaru never actually hated Inuyasha, for blood was blood. But if Inuyasha was to prove himself as a true dog demon, he had to become stronger.

And if Sesshomaru treating him like trash made him stronger, than that was what he would do.

But now was no the time to bring up old rivalries. Sesshomaru had finally broken Inuyasha's resolve enough to attempt to court him, for it was obvious mating was far from Inuyasha's mind.

Sesshomaru wondered how he could go about courting him, leaning down and kissing Inuyasha's cheek to see what he would do.

To court him, first he had to mark him. He needed to show that Inuyasha was only his to court and mate with.

Inuyasha didn't respond, so Sesshomaru kissed his neck. Inuyasha shivered, the area seeming rather sensitive to touch. That would make Sesshomaru's mating mark hurt Inuyasha more.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked stoically, Inuyasha looking to him with a glare. Though he tried to put up a front, Sesshomaru was confident that Inuyasha knew now that he was his Alpha. He would remain hostile towards Sesshomaru, but at least he had him subdued.

"Get off me," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru grinding his clothed erection against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha gasped, gripping Sesshomaru's sides as he relished in the pleasure he gave. Inuyasha panted as he rolled his hips against Sesshomaru's, greedily wanting more of that pleasure.

He stopped himself though just when Sesshomaru was about to kiss him again, turning his head away. He wouldn't let himself be dragged into this game again. Sesshomaru kissed his neck instead, Inuyasha digging his claws into his sides as he moaned softly in pleasure.

Sesshomaru had him.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru stop," Inuyasha panted heavily, arching when Sesshomaru bit down a little bit harder than before.

"Tell me I'm your Alpha," Sesshomaru whispered against his skin, Inuyasha moaning when Sesshomaru ground his hips against his again. Inuyasha burned with that pleasure, his eyes closing as he bathed in his Alpha's warmth.

Inuyasha tried to fight against his mind's thoughts, against his body's actions.

Sesshomaru was not his Alpha, he couldn't be.

"N-No," Inuyasha whispered shakily, Sesshomaru biting down that much harder. Inuyasha moaned from pain and pleasure, the mix arousing him further. He spread his legs more as Sesshomaru ground his hips against Inuyasha's, Inuyasha slipping his hands up into Sesshomaru's hair as he moaned from his bodies affect on him.

"Who is your Alpha?" Sesshomaru growled against Inuyasha's neck, Inuyasha panting as he pressed his thighs closer against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved faster, Inuyasha groaning in pleasure as he drew closer to his release.

"Tell me who your Alpha is," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha arching against the hard wood floor as he came close to release. The cold air didn't affect him, his body shaking and covered in sweat. Inuyasha opened his eyes when Sesshomaru placed his teeth over his throat, his deadly teeth positioned to mark.

A strong Alpha could protect him. A strong Alpha could give him successful offspring. A possessive Alpha, would only want him. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he spoke or his demon did, but a single name left his lips.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru bit down, Inuyasha screaming out in agony as his claws sank into Sesshomaru's flesh and he climaxed. Sesshomaru's eyes opened, the irises red as his demon roared in triumph as he came with his beta. Inuyasha gasped sharply when Sesshomaru tightened his jaw, his eyes closing as he fought back tears. One thought burned through his blissful waterfall of pleasure.

Sesshomaru had marked him.

Author's note: I would think Inuyasha wouldn't be one to easily give up his virginity.


	5. Chapter 5: Holy Balls

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, his eyes wide with disbelief as he inspected his mating mark. He couldn't quiet believe it, couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had actually had the nerve to mark him.

Inuyasha understood now that it was very possible that Sesshomaru was his Alpha.

No, Sesshomaru was.

His sister had been right, and Inuyasha didn't know how she could have possibly figured it out. No one has ever predicted, or known a beta's Alpha. Though Inuyasha still didn't like Sesshomaru, he had a feeling that would change whether he wanted it to or not.

He sighed softly, lifting his chin as he touched the healing scar. Sesshomaru had bit down hard and deep, some blood escaping the wound. Sesshomaru's saliva had stopped it from bleeding too much, and quickly Inuyasha was healing.

But Inuyasha still couldn't believe it.

He was locked in the bathroom by himself, escaping Sesshomaru as quickly as he could. Sesshomaru tried to follow him but Inuyasha had pushed him away. Sesshomaru could easily take down the door, but he at least understood that Inuyasha needed some alone time.

Inuyasha lowered his chin, looking to the door. Sesshomaru had left to shower as well, not wanting to wait for his cum to dry. Inuyasha was glad he had left, but he felt off now somehow. He felt…

Inuyasha looked down, his towel tented.

After being marked, from what he had learned from his father, was that he would want to be more sexually involved with his Alpha. Inuyasha hadn't believed this, but he was becoming a very quick believer. He sighed softly as he tried to will it away, closing his eyes as he prayed for this all to be a dream.

A very messed up, twisted dream.

He opened his eyes, looking down to his member. He was still very excited, Inuyasha looking to his clothing. The universe just hated him now. He sat down on the toilet to try and calm down, trying to remember what his father had told him about courting. Inuyasha knew gifts were involved, many sexual acts, lots of food and shows of power.

Since Inuyasha would not let Sesshomaru mate with him, even when controlled by his demon, Sesshomaru would try other things. He would touch him more in that way, getting him used to the idea. In the human world, Inuyasha knew they went on dates. Sesshomaru would probably not do that, instead just give him presents, capture and cooks animals to show he was capable of providing for him.

Sesshomaru would probably try to show off his power by releasing surges of it, showing Inuyasha he was strong and capable of protecting him. From what his father told him, it affects humans and demons the same way. Inuyasha would most likely be turned on.

He wouldn't dare be turned on by him!

Inuyasha stood up, ignoring his erection as he got dressed in some pants and a long sleeve blue shirt. He resituated himself so his arousal wasn't so obvious, exiting the bathroom. He stood taller as he walked to his room, deciding to distract himself by unpacking some of his things. He opened the door, Sesshomaru sitting on his bed.

Inuyasha froze in his steps, Sesshomaru standing up with a glint Inuyasha had saw before. He swallowed thickly at first, feeling a sudden surge of power. His erection became near unbearable. He stood tall again, narrowing his eyes and crossing his rams over his chest.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha asked rudely, trying to show him off the bat that he wasn't interested. Inuyasha was going to quickly learn that Sesshomaru didn't care if he wasn't interested now. Sesshomaru had a way of making him very interested later.

"Come here." Inuyasha frowned, staying in his spot. He wouldn't be ordered around like his pet. Inuyasha blinked, shocked when he realized he was suddenly in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave him one of his rare smirks, Inuyasha leaning back when he reached his hand forward. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's waist, pulling him flush against him.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's erection against his belly, his eyes widening in slight fear and anger. He didn't fight him though, his body feeling very comfortable in Sesshomaru's strong arms.

Inuyasha shook his head mentally to clear his thoughts, starting to sound like a female.

Sesshomaru moved his hair off of his neck, lightly lifting his chin to inspect his mating mark. Inuyasha was way to close for comfort and he didn't like it. But at the same time he loved it, loved being so close to his Alpha. Inuyasha knew his demon was talking, but he couldn't help but agree just a little bit. It had been a long time since he had ever been touched by anybody. Sesshomaru smoothed his hand over Inuyasha's neck, soothing the slight burn Inuyasha had been feeling.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice softer than it usually was. Inuyasha wanted to pull away, but Sesshomaru was holding onto him too tightly. He glared up at him, swatting his hand away from his neck. That was the least he could to show him that he wasn't interested in his touch.

"Yes it fucking hurt asshole!" Inuyasha barked, turning his head away when Sesshomaru leaned closer. Some part of Inuyasha loved having his Alpha so close, loved how easy it would be to get sexual satisfaction from his pained erection. And that part he wasn't so sure was his demon.

"Does my presence make you hard?" Inuyasha's cheeks were speared with a blush, his golden eyes snapping back to Sesshomaru sharply. He wouldn't be talked to like he was already his!

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, gasping sharply when Sesshomaru groped his groin. He instantly became jello, his eyelids becoming lidded. Both himself and his demon were enjoying the sharp pressure that relieved the pain.

"I think it does."

Inuyasha managed to find the energy to push him away, growling in anger. He was not some new toy, Sesshomaru had no right to touch him. Well, he kind of did as his Alpha but Inuyasha didn't want it. He would rather walk around with a painful boner than be touched by this brute. This… Strong, warm, attractive brute.

Inuyasha's blush increased tenfold, his demon practically laying itself down and waiting to be ravished. Inuyasha was not though, his eyes narrowing with rage when Sesshomaru had the nerve to show him more of his power with another surge. Inuyasha wanted to move closer to soak up that power, but he wouldn't let himself be reduced to the average beta.

He was just as strong, with just as much pride. He may have been a half demon, but he was one who made the others look weak. He was a prideful half demon, and he wouldn't let such power and need control him!

"Leave my room," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru smirking again. He was finding clear amusement in Inuyasha's anger, but Inuyasha was being serious. Inuyasha gasped when he was grabbed and pushed down onto his bed on his stomach, Sesshomaru doing it smooth and quickly without hurting him. Inuyasha knew what he wanted to do, but he was not in the mood.

He wasn't just a weak beta, he was a strong half-demon goddamn it!

Inuyasha struggled, but when Sesshomaru pressed closer Inuyasha couldn't help but lay still so he could do what he wished. Inuyasha almost choked on his demon's thoughts. What depraved side of his demon was he stuck with?!

"Do you want me to make it go away?" Inuyasha shivered when he nipped his mating mark, the sharp sting of pain mixed with pleasure. He felt Sesshomaru get off of him, Inuyasha quickly turning onto his back as he moved away from him, up the bed. Sesshomaru followed him on his hands and knees, Inuyasha trapped against the headboard.

"Don't touch me," Inuyasha whispered, his usual conviction taken away. Sesshomaru sat back on his calves, grabbing Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha was moved into a position on his back, Sesshomaru kneeled between Inuyasha's legs. Sesshomaru lifted up Inuyasha's shirt, Inuyasha looking away from him as he tried to get himself to fight back.

But Sesshomaru was surging with power, making Inuyasha feel the need to let him do what he wished. His demon knew and he knew as well, a strong Alpha created strong offspring.

Inuyasha arched with a gasp when Sesshomaru flicked a nipple, the pain a weird form of pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked, leaning down and licking the hard bud. If Inuyasha hadn't been marked, he could have easily pushed Sesshomaru away. But he had been marked, and everything Sesshomaru did would affect him.

When Sesshomaru touched his groin, Inuyasha suddenly felt the urge to fight him. He jolted, Sesshomaru over him in a second.

"I won't," he growled softly, Inuyasha panting softly as he stared at Sesshomaru in rising anger. He calmed down slowly though, Inuyasha wanting him to get off of him so he could get away. Sesshomaru nudged his neck with his nose, trying to calm him down. Inuyasha's demon had gotten scared and angry when he had touched him, but with the small nudges both his demon and Inuyasha calmed down.

Sesshomaru pushed him back down slowly, Inuyasha looking to him when he loomed over him. Sesshomaru growled softly, the sound calming Inuyasha's demon. His mind was not screaming to fight him for once, both sides of him wanting some relief. An erection could only become so painful before Inuyasha would do what needs to be done to find _relief._

And as his Alpha, Inuyasha thought it couldn't be that bad to just trust him.

A little bit.

Sesshomaru took off his shirt, Inuyasha taking off his own. Sesshomaru touched the hem of Inuyasha's pants, visibly seeing him tense up. He moved slowly so he didn't alarm Inuyasha, pulling down his pants when he undid the button and zipper.

Inuyasha was very close to blue balls.

Sesshomaru took off his pants fully, keeping his own on to show Inuyasha he wouldn't try anything. Inuyasha spread his legs with a small whimper of need, Sesshomaru's pants tightening uncomfortably.

"Master Inuyasha did you nee-."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, Sesshomaru freezing as a maid opened the door. The door was slammed closed immediately, Inuyasha pushing Sesshomaru away and jumping off the bed. He got dressed quickly, his erection having vanished. Sesshomaru's had deflated slightly, falling onto the bed as he tried to stop himself from killing the maid.

So close.

A maid came once out of the entire week, making sure they had everything they needed. If she had been a demon, she would have smelled the pheromones Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were giving off a mile away.

Inuyasha escaped from the room, leaving Sesshomaru to try and keep himself from killing the maid. He was already thinking of how he should do it.

He slowly got up as Inuyasha talked to the maid who was obviously shocked, Sesshomaru able to smell her embarrassment from here. Inuyasha let her leave to not prolong her embarrassment.

Sesshomaru went downstairs, Inuyasha sitting down next to the door with a mad blush. The door was slightly ajar, the cold wind taking away some of the heat and suffocating smell of pheromones. Inuyasha breathed deeply as he tried to gather himself, Sesshomaru suddenly very aroused again when Inuyasha looked to him. To say Inuyasha's golden irises hypnotized Sesshomaru would have been an understatement.

Inuyasha looked away, hiding his face in his knees. Sesshomaru moved closer, sitting down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't acknowledge his presence for a long moment, just sat silently as their home went from hot to cold.

"Don't touch me anymore."

Sesshomaru knew that wouldn't happen. Inuyasha closed the door with his foot, shivering slightly. The heater was still broken, so they had to wait till the cold air came close to room temperature. Sesshomaru felt the cold like anybody else, but he wasn't really disturbed by it. As a dog demon, his natural body temperature was a hundred and five. Inuyasha's was most likely a few degrees cooler, but he was still far from a normal human body temperature.

Inuyasha shivered again, Sesshomaru lifting an arm. Inuyasha didn't fight him when he pulled him closer, offering some of his body heat.

For what seemed like forever they sat in silence.

And for once, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fine with that.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Mind

**Chapter 6**

When Inutaisho didn't return the next day, Inuyasha was immediately suspicious. His old man was up to something. He had woke up at five in the morning, Sesshomaru resting for the time being. Inuyasha ate the cheesecake he had made and forgot about, spooning mouthful after mouthful as he thought over everything that had happened since they had got here.

Inuyasha wasn't happy, to say the least.

He looked down at his cheesecake, dropping the spoon inside of the near empty plate. He wiped his face, needing to get away. He could smell Sesshomaru from here, and that alone was tempting. Inuyasha stood up and growled, irritated beyond all belief. He needed to yell at something.

He stomped upstairs, throwing up Sesshomaru's door. Sesshomaru bolted up, a loud growl tore from his throat. Inuyasha was too irritated to be intimated by his growl of anger.

"Just fucking stay away from me! I'm fucking leaving!" Inuyasha turned around to stomp away, his need to yell satisfied for the moment. He was stopped by strong arms surrounding him warmly, Sesshomaru's scent nearly overpowering as he pressed against him.

Inuyasha growled, wanting to kick and scream. Sesshomaru nudged his neck with his nose, the act calming Inuyasha just slightly. Sesshomaru growled softly, trying vainly to calm down Inuyasha completely.

Sesshomaru didn't want Inuyasha to leave.

"I hate you," Inuyasha told him, his voice clipped. Sesshomaru would allow that, but he just wanted Inuyasha to calm down for now. Inuyasha looked down when Sesshomaru opened his palm, a small bracelet resting in his palm. Inuyasha was intrigued, but he wouldn't admit it. It was real silver, two pieces attached to it. One rounded piece had the engraving of a dog on it, the other carved out as a cherry blossom.

Inuyasha forgot he was supposed to hate everything Sesshomaru was, picking up the bracelet. He looked at the cherry blossom, every detail seeming very real even though it was pure silver. He ran his finger over it, feeling the unique feeling of it.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding as he inspected it with fascination. He was transfixed with it, a weird feeling in his chest.

When did Sesshomaru start to learn to not think about only himself?

Inuyasha put it on, wriggling his wrist to hear the jiggle as the two pieces hit together. Inuyasha had completely forgotten Sesshomaru was holding him, that he was so close it was unnerving. He was just happy, his earlier anger gone.

It meant a lot to him, that Sesshomaru had actually thought to give him a gift. It wasn't like he had to.

Then he remembered Sesshomaru was courting him. He would have eventually got him a gift. Inuyasha was bluntly reminded of this when Sesshomaru slid a hand over his groin. Inuyasha froze, his entire being wanting to jump away but at the same time indulge in the feeling.

Sesshomaru pulled away first, turning Inuyasha around so he faced him.

Inuyasha looked away from him, not fighting when Sesshomaru led him into his room. Sesshomaru laid him down on the bed, Inuyasha frowning as he told himself to push him away and leave. Sesshomaru released a surge of power, Inuyasha looking to him with a shiver. He tried to get up, Sesshomaru pinning him down by his wrists. Inuyasha glared at him, Sesshomaru not seeming to let him go.

"Want to start where we left off yesterday?" Sesshomaru asked him, leaning down and kissing Inuyasha's mating mark. Inuyasha shivered, almost agreeing with him.

No, his demon did.

"No, get off of me." Sesshomaru kissed his lips, Inuyasha gasping sharply as the gentle kiss started to get hot. He squirmed beneath Sesshomaru, moaning into the kiss when Sesshomaru pressed his groin against his. Inuyasha would not admit it, but he was starting to enjoy this.

Inuyasha pulled one of his wrists free, grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's hair. He arched against him, his arousal becoming a haze as he yearned to find release. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, kissing along Inuyasha's jaw line as he touched the hem of Inuyasha's sweats. Inuyasha didn't tense up this time, Sesshomaru slowly taking off his sweats.

Inuyasha kicked them off the rest of the way, pulling Sesshomaru back down into a kiss. Sesshomaru groaned, kneeing Inuyasha's legs apart and resting between them. Inuyasha raised his knees, caging Sesshomaru between his thighs.

Inuyasha's demon had been craving to do this for hours. It had even grown angry when Sesshomaru didn't wake up to come to him, leading to Inuyasha's earlier spectacle. But now that Sesshomaru was where his demon wanted, it wasn't going to pass up this chance to get as much of its Alpha as possible.

Inuyasha moaned when Sesshomaru ground his clothed erection against his, pulling away from the kiss to gasp for breath. They were all tongue, breath, and heat, Inuyasha starting to sweat as he moaned for more.

Sesshomaru seemed like a hungry kid at a bakery, tasting all of Inuyasha as he growled softly in arousal. Inuyasha reached down, pushing down on Sesshomaru's boxers. Inuyasha smelled the spike of Sesshomaru's scent, already knowing what he was thinking. Inuyasha didn't want to have sex yet, he just wanted to feel Sesshomaru against him.

Sesshomaru quickly took them off, Inuyasha putting a hand to his chest to stop him from doing anything. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, Inuyasha panting as he tried to form words that made sense.

"Just touch," Inuyasha panted, understanding appearing in Sesshomaru's eyes. He nodded, Inuyasha pulling him back down to kiss him.

That felt better.

Sesshomaru was a couple inches bigger than Inuyasha, a trait thankfully given to most Alphas'. Inuyasha didn't mind the friction as Sesshomaru grinded against him, arching against the bed with a moan. Sesshomaru started to bite and suck Inuyasha's neck, making Inuyasha feel lightheaded. Inuyasha grabbed onto Sesshomaru, his nails sinking into his back. Sesshomaru groaned from the pain, Inuyasha starting to move his hips against Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha moaned when Sesshomaru started to move his hips faster, his spine tingling as he felt himself get close to release. Sesshomaru pulled away just when Inuyasha thought he would cum, Sesshomaru moving down Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha let his head fall down on the bed, his eyes closing as Sesshomaru licked his bellybutton.

Kikyo had never done this.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip when Sesshomaru got lower, hissing softly when he grabbed his member. Sesshomaru licked the underside, looking up to Inuyasha who seemed lost in ecstasy. Sesshomaru had hoped this would happen, but he knew he didn't have to wait long.

Inuyasha, as a marked beta, was going to want sexual satisfaction rather often. It showed that the Alpha had good stamina, which would be vital when they actually start to mate. A beta was not as easily impregnated as a human, Sesshomaru going to be put to work. They would probably have to mate three to seven times a day. If Sesshomaru couldn't keep up, Inuyasha's demon could work him to near death.

Inuyasha arched when Sesshomaru started to suck on the head of his member, the stimuli enough for Inuyasha. He froze as he felt the tightness in his stomach become unbearable. He arched with a moan, Sesshomaru's mouth filled with his seed. Sesshomaru easily took it, Inuyasha tasting sweet on his tongue.

Inuyasha panted as he fell on the bed, Sesshomaru rising up. Inuyasha saw his erection, his lips parted as he panted heavily. Sesshomaru looked over Inuyasha, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Sesshomaru moved down over Inuyasha, trying to arouse Inuyasha again.

It didn't take long.

:::+:::

Inuyasha sighed as he stood in the shower, cleaning off the many fluids on his body. Sesshomaru had managed to keep up with Inuyasha's needs, Inuyasha having lost count after he came three times. His demon was content now, not making Inuyasha feel uncontrolled.

Inuyasha didn't crave Sesshomaru anymore, his mind his own once again. He felt calmer, resting against the wall when he became tired. He panted softly as he started to remember everything, looking down when the water started to make him feel funny.

He was aroused.

And it wasn't his demon. That was confusing Inuyasha. He knew he wasn't fully okay with Sesshomaru being his Alpha, but he hadn't imagined that he would actually be attracted enough to get aroused from thoughts of him. Inuyasha had a feeling he didn't hate Sesshomaru as much as he usually did, but he still didn't like him.

He sighed softly, wondering if maybe this was all a mistake. Inuyasha had been easily controlled by his lust filled demon, and Sesshomaru was just as aroused around Inuyasha. Inuyasha straightened up, ignoring his thoughts.

He wasn't attracted to Sesshomaru. He was just being silly from his post-orgasmic high.

Inuyasha turned off the water, opening the curtain. His eyes stopped on the bracelet. He looked away, getting out and drying off. He dropped the towel, standing naked in the bathroom. He looked back to the bracelet, picking it up.

Sesshomaru didn't have to give him gifts.

Inuyasha didn't think he would have been so easily moved by such a gift. It fit his wrist perfectly, not too tight or too loose. It was truly the definition of beautiful. It made Inuyasha feel special, made him feel wanted and desired. It made him feel better than any sexual satisfaction or kiss. His demon found it nice, but the feelings came from Inuyasha himself.

Sesshomaru had always been heartless towards him, but when this all started Inuyasha thought he was just a toy. But when Sesshomaru tried to hurt him, Inuyasha could see something in his eyes. Sesshomaru wasn't just targeting him out of lust, that was what Inuyasha could tell from that moment.

Sesshomaru himself wasn't happy with this arrangement either. But his anger and confusion quickly became curiosity while Inuyasha just became angrier. Inuyasha didn't want to just drop everything like it didn't matter before, because all of that pain had hurt him. He felt like he was stronger because of his struggles, but that grudge he knew he would try to hold for the rest of his life.

But now, that grudge seemed childish.

Inuyasha was dealing with something that could rival any anger, hate, any pain. He was getting lost in these new feelings, new emotions. He loved how it felt when Sesshomaru hugged him, when he desired him instead of hated him.

Inuyasha shook away his thoughts, but he knew they were true. He had always wanted to be perfect in the eyes of his brother, but when he realized he couldn't he started to hate him. If Sesshomaru couldn't accept Inuyasha as he was, than Inuyasha wouldn't accept him. It made more sense then than it did now.

Inuyasha put on the bracelet, standing up and exiting the bathroom still fully naked. He went to where he could smell Sesshomaru, his demon wanting to be sexual satisfied again. Inuyasha couldn't believe how quickly his entire personality and energy towards Sesshomaru changed within two days. Sesshomaru was still an asshole, that much both Inuyasha and his demon could agree on.

But he was an asshole who wanted him for him. Who desired only him.

That was enough for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened the bathroom door, Sesshomaru drying his hair. Sesshomaru looked to him, his body bare. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, telling him without words what he wanted.

Sesshomaru dropped his towel, walking over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was pinned to the wall, his golden eyes staring into Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru took in his scent, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breathe when he nipped his mating mark.

"You will only mate with me." Inuyasha had thought about that, gasping when Sesshomaru grinded against him.

"And if I don't want to?"

Sesshomaru growled against Inuyasha's throat, making Inuyasha feel like he was about to hurt him. Sesshomaru pulled away from his neck, looking into Inuyasha's eyes with a fierce glare.

"I am the only one that can touch you. Ever."

Inuyasha frowned, thinking about soccer. He played with men, showered with men, interacted with men. Sesshomaru was practically telling him to stop socializing.

"Can I touch myself?" Inuyasha whispered softly, saving the conversation about soccer for a later date. Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha gasping when he was lifted by his thighs. He wrapped them around Sesshomaru's waist so he wouldn't fall, Sesshomaru growling softly.

"Don't anymore."

Author's note: I made Sesshomaru very talkative. I always imagined that was how he would be with a lover.


	7. Chapter 7: Operator

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's note: I'm leaving for college tomorrow, so sorry if I don't update as quickly. Yay!**

Inuyasha laid on the bed, panting heavily as Sesshomaru fell down next to him. Sesshomaru threw an arm over his face, his own breaths ragged.

Inuyasha was enjoying this too much.

After two more days, their father had still yet to come home. A four-day disappearance had even made Sesshomaru suspicious, and they had come to a conclusion.

He had abandoned them.

Inuyasha shouldn't have expected his father to actually stay with how he and Sesshomaru had been acting. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, the fierce demon flushed and shaking slightly. Inuyasha looked away with his own blush, turning away from his Alpha.

He was starting to find it harder and harder to believe his demon was making him do these things. He felt Sesshomaru turn towards him, his erection flaccid but slowly coming to life against Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes when Sesshomaru bit down lightly on his ear, pulling lightly on the sensitive appendage. Inuyasha couldn't help but shake from the ticklish pleasure.

"Can we?" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, getting up to leave Sesshomaru alone. Sesshomaru sat up as well, grabbing him before he could get far.

"We don't have to," he told him quickly, nudging Inuyasha's neck with his nose to calm him down. Inuyasha wasn't ready in the least. Dry humping was hard to convince him into sometimes, and Sesshomaru knew he couldn't force Inuyasha into it.

Inuyasha could kill him if he wanted to.

Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to fight back even if he wanted to.

Inuyasha looked to him over his shoulder, his eyes searching his own. Inuyasha's eyes showed consideration, which was a huge leap from just a few days ago. But there were large amounts of uncertainty, even fear. Inuyasha wasn't ready to give that part of himself, and it wasn't because he didn't like Sesshomaru.

He was having virgin fear.

Inuyasha looked away with a sigh, looking down to the bracelet he had put on the dresser. He reached over and grabbed it, leaning back against Sesshomaru who rubbed his sides, Sesshomaru letting Inuyasha set the mood. Inuyasha raised the bracelet, letting Sesshomaru see it.

"When did you get this?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru shrugging softly as his hands moved up into Inuyasha's hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

"I had been saving it for you for about a month." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, looking up to Sesshomaru with wide eyes of curiosity and confusion.

"Why? You weren't my Alpha then." Sesshomaru sighed softly, apparently about to tell Inuyasha something big. Inuyasha waited patiently, something he had never actually done before.

"I've lusted after you for the past year." Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his head, his entire body jolting as he turned so he faced Sesshomaru.

"What? Why the hell were you?!" Inuyasha barked, more out of surprise than anger. Once Sesshomaru distinguished the emotion, he answered carefully.

"An Alpha will start being attracted to his beta before he actually knows who the so called beta is." Inuyasha sat back on his calves, his eyes staring at Sesshomaru in a mixture of disgust, awe, and confusion.

"Have you ever had any urges while I was around you?" Inuyasha asked, more interested than he thought he would have actually been. It was one thing for Inuyasha to struggle to control himself for the past few days, but Sesshomaru had been struggling for control for a year. Sesshomaru seemed to be uncomfortable the more they talked about it, his lips pulled down into a frown.

"Yes."

Inuyasha leaned forward slightly, his eyebrow rising as he became slightly aroused from the news.

"Like what?"

Inuyasha gasped when he was flipped onto his back, Sesshomaru attacking him with his lips. Inuyasha struggled to keep up, Sesshomaru reaching a hand down. His fingers slid through the semen on Inuyasha's stomach, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when his fingers went lower than he had thought they would.

Sesshomaru moved his finger around Inuyasha's puckered hole, Inuyasha tensing up as he instantly grew afraid. Sesshomaru growled to comfort him, Inuyasha relaxing when Sesshomaru's other hand started to stroke his member back to life.

Sesshomaru slowly pushed his finger inside Inuyasha, Inuyasha gasping as he tried not to tense as he squirmed beneath Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, letting Inuyasha gasp in a much needed gulp of air.

"Sesshomaru stop," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru kissing his jaw. His lips created a seething line to Inuyasha's temple, his finger going in a little bit farther, creating a sickening foreign feeling in Inuyasha.

"Stop this?"

Inuyasha arched with a moan when Sesshomaru touched something inside of him, the feeling snapping up his spine and down into his balls, squeezing them tight. Inuyasha was left panting, his eyes closed as he tried to hold onto the feeling.

"Do it again," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru moving his finger. Inuyasha moaned, biting his bottom lip as he rolled his hips against the invading digit. This was something entirely different from dry humping. Inuyasha raised his knees, pushing down against Sesshomaru's finger.

"Still want me to stop?" Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha shaking his head as he started to stroke himself, starting off where Sesshomaru had left off.

"Don't stop," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru smirking as he kissed his beta. Inuyasha kissed back just as hungry, his other hand reaching down to stroke his Alpha. The surges of pleasure made him want to give Sesshomaru pleasure as well, Sesshomaru groaning as Inuyasha gave him pleasure.

Inuyasha spread his legs wider, Sesshomaru taking that as a cue to add another finger. Inuyasha gasped sharply when he did so, shaking his hips a little bit from both pain and pleasure. Sesshomaru started to fuck him with his fingers, never missing the bypassing jabs to Inuyasha's sensitive prostate.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled away from him, Sesshomaru pushed onto his back. Inuyasha got on top of him, a brave act of lust. Inuyasha seemed a little surprised he had done it himself, stopping for a second as he caught his breath. Sesshomaru became unbearably aroused with Inuyasha like this, but at the same time he fought not to dominate him.

Inuyasha, once the initial shock wore off leaned down, kissing Sesshomaru feverishly. Sesshomaru grabbed his ass, the position opening Inuyasha up more. He pushed in two fingers once again, Inuyasha moaning as he grinded back against them. The small things Sesshomaru did to make Inuyasha more comfortable with the thought of mating, Inuyasha was grateful for. Inuyasha still wasn't ready for this step, but for now this was good enough for him.

Inuyasha grinded his groin against Sesshomaru's, double stimulus making him moan and shiver. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out slowly, turning them over so he was on top again. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss to breathe, panting as he stared up at Sesshomaru.

"Have you done this before?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru quickly answering.

"No. Father gave me advice." Inuyasha smiled, snorting before pulling Sesshomaru back down into a kiss. He spread his legs wider, deepening the kiss. It was slower though, less hungry and needy.

Sesshomaru had done everything to make sure he would be perfect for him.

That touched Inuyasha more than he would admit. For a man that treated him like trash for most of life, Sesshomaru seemed genuinely intrigued on how to make Inuyasha feel good.

Had Sesshomaru ever actually hated him?

Was it all just a façade?

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss again, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Had he?

"What?" Sesshomaru asked softly, rubbing Inuyasha's sides as he waited for him to speak up about what was on his mind. Inuyasha blinked, his heart suddenly feeling very heavy in his chest. If Sesshomaru had never actually hated him, than what had he felt about him all of these years?

"I…"

Whatever Inuyasha wanted to say died on his tongue, his demon suddenly becoming impatient with the lack of sexual satisfaction. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru off of him, sitting up slowly. Sesshomaru seemed confused, Inuyasha blinking as he tried to think of all the reasons his logic wasn't right.

But…

Sesshomaru had never hated him, had he?

Inuyasha moved back, resting against the headboard. He spread his legs wide, Sesshomaru's member twitching at the display. Inuyasha grabbed the railing behind his head, completely exposing himself to his Alpha.

Sesshomaru crawled closer, Inuyasha looking into Sesshomaru's eyes as he moved till they were face to face. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his lap, Inuyasha moving his hair off of his neck. Sesshomaru licked his mating mark, Inuyasha letting his head tilt back as he moaned softly.

Has Sesshomaru always desired him?

:::+:::

Inuyasha lay in bed, all alone. Sesshomaru had left to make them food, something they had neglected for the past two days. They had showered together, making more of mess than actually cleaning up. Inuyasha's hair was still wet, his ears ringing a little bit from water that got inside them. But none of that mattered.

Sesshomaru had desired him, long before they became actual Alpha and beta. That changed a lot of things in Inuyasha's opinion. He couldn't quite understand how he felt about it yet, but he actually thought to let him mate him. The biggest leap in somebodies life, and Inuyasha would have gladly given it away.

Inuyasha turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

He felt like he was becoming more emotional, like a girl.

His usual self would have found these facts to be useless. But right now, Inuyasha couldn't have felt better about himself. He didn't quite understand it, but knowing Sesshomaru didn't hate him made Inuyasha happy. In many different ways.

Inuyasha sat up, looking around his room. They had migrated to the queen bed because it was bigger, giving more space for Inuyasha to get wild. Apparently he was very sensitive when it came to sexual stimuli.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself, already starting to sound like the average beta. He stood up, still very much naked. That was how him and Sesshomaru spent most of their time, making it easy for when they decided to play around. Inuyasha walked downstairs, stopping in the living room. He fell onto the couch, groaning softly as he tried to just relax for the time being.

All these emotional thoughts and feelings were too much for him.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha lifted his head, looking to Sesshomaru who only wore a pair of boxers. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, suddenly very aroused.

"Take off your boxers." Sesshomaru's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Inuyasha didn't respond to his obvious bewilderment, his demon finding it irritating to see its Alpha was dressed. If Sesshomaru was dressed, than he couldn't give sexual satisfaction like Inuyasha wanted. His demon found that to be unacceptable, Inuyasha turning onto his back and spreading his legs.

"Take them off."

Though Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it, secretly he felt like he couldn't get hard again. Inuyasha was working him to exhaustion now, and just thinking of them actually mating made Sesshomaru want to shelter his member for the time being. His father had told him his beta would be aroused fairly often, but he hadn't said every few minutes.

At first Sesshomaru had been the one to demand some form of sexual play, but for the past two days it had been Inuyasha. Sesshomaru spent more time satisfying Inuyasha then he spent sleeping. In fact, he hadn't been able to sleep for the past twenty four hours.

Constant sex with no food, minimal amounts of sleep, and small rest periods was draining Sesshomaru faster than he had thought it would.

Was it because they weren't mating?

It was very likely his demon wanted to mate, and was trying vainly to get Sesshomaru to do so. His demon might even be getting frustrated, and Inuyasha didn't even notice.

"Inuyasha, do you want to?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a second, his cheeks becoming a light shade of red. Inuyasha looked away, his thigh twitching slightly.

"I don't know."

Sesshomaru walked over, stopping in front of Inuyasha. He pushed down his boxers, Inuyasha's eyes looking from Sesshomaru's groin to his face. Sesshomaru's eyes looked over Inuyasha's bare body before meeting his eyes, making Inuyasha feel hot and slightly bothered.

"I'll be gentle."


	8. Chapter 8: LaLa

**Chapter 8**

Instead of just taking him like Inuyasha had expected, Sesshomaru warmed him up for it. There were kisses and caresses, Inuyasha lying on the queen sized bed as Sesshomaru kissed along his jaw, two fingers slowly stretching Inuyasha's virgin hole. After Sesshomaru brought out a tube of lube, an act that surprised Inuyasha, Sesshomaru slowly got him used to the idea of penetration.

Inuyasha was a writhing mess on the bed, Sesshomaru's fingers accidentally or purposefully bumping into Inuyasha's prostate as he stretched him. Inuyasha was a little nervous still, but the pleasure for now erased most of his doubts.

If it could feel this good now, Inuyasha knew it could feel this good later.

"Does it feel good?" Sesshomaru whispered against his jaw, Inuyasha not even able to form words. He just nodded with a whimper, moving his hips in slow circles to feel more of what Sesshomaru could give him.

"How good?" Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha arching with a moan when Sesshomaru full on touched his prostate. He panted as he tried to find clarity through his haze, his legs spreading wider as he yearned for something more.

"How good?" Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha turning his head to take Sesshomaru's lips. He gasped when he bit his bottom lip, Inuyasha deepening the kiss with a moan. Tongues were hot and wet, Inuyasha aroused further as he rolled his tongue against Sesshomaru's.

He pulled away after a long minute, his cheeks red as he tried to find enough coherency to speak.

"S-So…" Inuyasha bit his bottom lip when Sesshomaru brushed past his prostate, his eyes closing for a second as he savored the feeling. He breathed as he opened his eyes, pushing down against Sesshomaru's fingers.

"So good."

Sesshomaru stretched Inuyasha a little more before pulling his fingers out, kissing his jaw as he moved up from Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha spread his legs so he could rest between them, Sesshomaru leaning down and kissing his beta's saliva slickened lips. Inuyasha arched up against him, his hands sliding up to grab Sesshomaru's shoulders.

Inuyasha's demon was nearly screaming joy. It's Alpha, once found worthy, was finally going to mate Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been very uncertain about it, but once he learned about how Sesshomaru had actually cared, Inuyasha knew he was making the right choice. Sesshomaru would take care of him and protect him, would desire only him. A loyal Alpha was a beta's greatest wish.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, looking down to where he was dangerously close to an important part of Inuyasha's body.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru whispered when he looked back to Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha nodding. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's legs shaking slightly, and he knew it was from fear. He wouldn't dare hurt Inuyasha, and if he did by accident, he would do everything in his power to make the stretch pain worth it.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru lowered his hips slightly, lining himself up. He got a pillow though, placing it beneath Inuyasha's ass. He didn't tell Inuyasha why he did it, but it did make Inuyasha feel a bit better.

"Relax."

Sesshomaru grabbed himself, leading himself to Inuyasha's hole. Inuyasha couldn't watch for more than a minute, looking away and closing his eyes. When Sesshomaru started to push in, Inuyasha hadn't expected the heat.

The pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, more uncomfortable than painful. But the heat, the heat was making Inuyasha melt in both good and bad ways. Inuyasha gasped sharply when Sesshomaru started to slide in deeper, Inuyasha never having felt more full. It was sickening, Inuyasha panting as he tried to stay relaxed and not tense.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when it seemed never ending, shyly looking down to where they were connected. Sesshomaru was almost all the way in, Inuyasha looking away just as quickly despite his aroused intrigue. Sesshomaru stopped moving suddenly, Inuyasha gasping as he tried to understand the feeling of being filled like this. There were small jolts of pain from the initial breech, and the unbearable heat made Inuyasha sick.

Sesshomaru leaned down over him, groaning softly as he kissed along Inuyasha's jaw line.

"Tell me when your ready," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha saying something he would later find embarrassment in.

"You're so big," he whispered, Sesshomaru nipping his mating mark. Inuyasha tried to breathe through it, the small joints of pain slowly easing away. Just when he felt okay with the idea of movement, Inuyasha bumped his cheek against Sesshomaru's.

"Move."

Sesshomaru rose up some, resting on his elbows as he looked down to where they connected. He pulled his hips back, Inuyasha sinking his claws into Sesshomaru's back. The lube helped cease any burning friction, but Inuyasha couldn't help but feel strange.

He was so hot, so full it was nearly unbearable.

Sesshomaru thrust back in slowly, Inuyasha feeling a small jolt of pleasure as he settled back inside. Inuyasha tried to hold onto the feeling, Sesshomaru pulling his hips back out. He moved in a little quicker this time, Inuyasha struggling to hang onto the small amount of pleasure from this experience. He pulled Sesshomaru down into a kiss, trying to distract himself from the heat and every now and then small jolts of pain and pleasure.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, moving up so he rested on his calves. He pulled Inuyasha closer, Inuyasha panting softly as he looked to Sesshomaru.

Was this how it would be? Every time?

Would Inuyasha never enjoy this?

Sesshomaru pulled out faster, thrusting in a bit harder. Inuyasha felt a sharp jolt of pleasure, a moan escaping his lips. It wasn't as overbearing as Sesshomaru's fingers, but it was enough to spark a faster rhythm. Sesshomaru started to move faster, Inuyasha grabbing onto the blankets as he moaned with each thrust.

The harder Sesshomaru hit it, the louder Inuyasha moaned, the pleasure even more than what his fingers could provide. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes open, spreading his legs wider as his body rocked with each pleasure filled thrust.

Sesshomaru was no better off himself. This was his first time inside a person, and everything he thought it would be was multiplied by ten. It was hot inside Inuyasha, enough to make him sweat. He was so unbearably tight and smooth, his body milking him every time he pushed by Inuyasha's prostate. Sesshomaru let his head tilt back, a long groan escaping his lips.

Inuyasha's body was made for him.

"Go faster," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru looking down to his mate who was flushed and panting. His eyes were half lidded, staring at Sesshomaru with an intensity that made the demon's member twitch. Inuyasha looked absolutely beautiful right now, his ears pushed back against his head as he gripped the sheets with clenched fists.

"Faster," Inuyasha whispered again, the word falling off his lips with a small moan. Sesshomaru swallowed thickly, moving faster to fill Inuyasha's needs. Inuyasha moaned louder, rolling his hips against Sesshomaru in a way Sesshomaru felt was all too natural. Inuyasha was fucking him back, and Sesshomaru's resolve was nearly falling with the fact.

Sesshomaru started to move faster, Inuyasha arching with a gasp as he started to moan with shocked little gasps of pleasure.

"Oh god," Inuyasha whispered, moaning when Sesshomaru grabbed his hips and started to use him how he liked. Inuyasha's member was leaking like a broken faucet, staining his silver pubic hairs. Sesshomaru found that to be sexy, letting one hip go to press one hand against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha jolted with a moan when Sesshomaru played with his nipple, Inuyasha starting to beg halfway through a sentence.

"…so hard, do it harder please," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru thrusting against him harder as he started to get closer and closer to release. Inuyasha was still rolling his hips against him but the movements were jerkier, his entire chest flushed as he moaned for rougher treatment. Sesshomaru hadn't thought Inuyasha would be into any kinks, but unknowingly Inuyasha was laying one down for him to see.

He licked to be fucked hard and fast, and for Sesshomaru to grab him by the throat. Sesshomaru never held on tight enough to hurt Inuyasha, but the thrill of being held down that way obviously aroused Inuyasha. Sesshomaru found it to be very interesting, especially with the way Inuyasha begged for even rougher treatment.

His beta was apparently turned on from being dominated.

"Sessh harder!" Inuyasha moaned loudly, his hips pressing against Sesshomaru faster as he came close to release. Sesshomaru growled, letting go of Inuyasha's neck and pulling out. Inuyasha was pulled to his hands and knees, his entire body shaking and covered in sweat. Sesshomaru pushed back inside quickly, giving Inuyasha the thrill he wanted. Inuyasha gripped the sheets, crying out as Sesshomaru pounded into him.

If anything, this was far from the virgin like movements only minutes before. Inuyasha was a demanding partner, off the bat telling Sesshomaru what felt good and what didn't. Inuyasha hadn't thought he would be such a partner, but he had quickly proved himself wrong.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped sharply, Sesshomaru knowing Inuyasha was close. He reached beneath them, stroking Inuyasha's leaking member. Inuyasha started to near scream, screaming moans that made Sesshomaru feel very prideful of his moves in bed.

Inuyasha bit the blankets when he came, screaming against them as his orgasm was torn from him. Sesshomaru stilled with a groan, the tight convulsing muscles forcing an orgasm from him. Sesshomaru panted as he pulled out of Inuyasha, falling down next to him, Inuyasha slowly slid down to lay on his stomach, panting heavily as he tried to get his heart to calm down.

That had been amazing.

:::+:::

Inuyasha woke up slowly, turning onto his side. His hand touched something warm, his eyes opening in confusion. Sesshomaru lay down next to him, Inuyasha quickly sitting up. He immediately regretted it, holding back his whimper of pain as he lowered himself back down. He panted softly as he looked away from Sesshomaru, feeling something close to shame and excitement in his gut.

He had mated with Sesshomaru.

The shame stemmed from a place he knew was nearly buried, while his excitement stemmed from his demon. Inuyasha had mated with his Alpha and that alone could make the world go round. Inuyasha slowly moved back up, looking down to Sesshomaru who was fast asleep. Inuyasha sighed softly, looking away from Sesshomaru's sleeping form.

He slowly got out of the bed, heading to the door with a slight limp. It had felt good when they mated, but Inuyasha was in agony now. His thighs, ass, and back were all sore, leaving him walking slowly and wincing every time he bended to pick up clothing.

"Inuyasha."

The sleep filled voice made him stop, Inuyasha looking over his shoulder. Sesshomaru was sitting up in bed, his golden eyes drilling into Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn, looking away with a frown.

He was acting like a girl.

Warm arms wrapped around his middle, Inuyasha swallowing thickly when Sesshomaru kissed his mating mark.

"Stop playing soccer." Inuyasha tried to pull away but he couldn't, attempting to face Sesshomaru to give him a piece of his mind.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Inuyasha barked, gasping sharply when he was picked up. He was carried to the bed and laid down, Sesshomaru pinning him down to the bed. His grip was gentle, but Inuyasha couldn't get out of it even if he tried.

"You will listen to me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt the surge of power he gave off, panting softly as it made parts of him hot. He looked away from Sesshomaru, not happy that Sesshomaru wanted him to quit soccer. Inuyasha felt that the brute had no say in what he did, but Sesshomaru had every say. He was his Alpha and Inuyasha could merely follow. Sesshomaru let go of one of his wrists, grabbing his chin.

Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru giving off another surge of power, easily overpowering Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared up at his Alpha, Sesshomaru's features hardened with territorial anger.

"No other male can see you naked. I will kill each and everyone of them if they even think of touching you." Inuyasha looked away, but Sesshomaru lightly shook his head, making him look back to him.

"I may not be able to hurt you Inuyasha, but I will kill any male that touches you. Even female if I find it fit. Am I understood?" Inuyasha didn't want to agree with him, but he knew Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would not hesitate to take the life of anybody.

Inuyasha nodded, Sesshomaru's fingers tightening just slightly on his jaw.

"Tell me you will quit soccer as soon as we get home," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha keeping his lips shut. He flinched when Sesshomaru punched the bed, his acid tearing through the sheets. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru couldn't hurt him, but he couldn't help but be afraid.

He would never admit it though.

"I'll quit soccer… Once we get home," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru's fingers loosening till they slid down Inuyasha's throat, sending pleasant shivers through the half-breed.

"Good."

Inuyasha mated with Sesshomaru once again, but he couldn't stop his thoughts from pointing to one thing.

Sesshomaru would kill everybody he held dear if he wasn't careful.

Author's note: I'm in college! Also I decided a territorial Sesshomaru would be more common the longer he mates with Inuyasha.


	9. Chapter 9: Blah Blah 2

**Chapter 9**

On the last day of their vacation, their father returned. Inuyasha was asleep at the time, but Sesshomaru had woken up. Their father had been loud when he slammed the door, making it known that he was there. Sesshomaru opened his eyes blearily, sitting up with a frown. He yawned as he stretched, his arms falling back down to the bed. He looked to the side when his hand fell onto a warm body, Inuyasha fast asleep next to him.

Sesshomaru's frown eased away slightly, his eyes turning back to the door as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He got up and put on a pair of sweats, opening the door. His father stopped on the steps, his eyes shifting to his oldest son. Sesshomaru walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

They stood in silence or a long while.

"Did you force him?" His father asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head. Sesshomaru knew that was one of his father's main concerns, but he didn't feel it should be. Sesshomaru would not force himself on any beta. That would show a lack of control, and the inability to protect them. He would sooner lose his beta before he would ever have them.

"No, he took advantage of the fact I cannot hurt him," Sesshomaru told him, Inutaisho smiling as he felt pride with his youngest sons actions. Once again they stood in silence, the scent of Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's activities still fresh in the air. It would make any Alpha uneasy, but Inutaisho felt happy, not uneasy.

Inuyasha hadn't killed himself yet.

"Did you treat him properly?" Inutaisho asked, Sesshomaru shifting his feet before answering. Inutaisho was a tad surprised from his answer.

"I took your advice."

Sesshomaru wasn't one to rebel like a child, but he hardly took advice from others. As an older demon, he felt he had every right to make his own decisions, and other's opinions were hardly considered. Inutaisho smiled softly.

"That's good. Is he sleeping?" Inutaisho asked, Sesshomaru nodding once. Inutaisho looked away from his eldest son, tired himself. He had spent a nice couple of days at the hot spring resort, but he was now very tired.

"How do I know he has conceived?" Sesshomaru asked, Inutaisho looking back to his eldest son. Sesshomaru was still young, but Inutaisho thought he would have least known that. It was rather obvious, and could hardly be mistaken as anything else.

"He'll try to kill you if you piss him off."

:::+:::

Once again, Inuyasha sat in silence with his father in the car. They had packed everything up, leaving the vacation house till they needed it gain. Inuyasha looked out the window, watching the white hills pass by. He could tell his father wanted to say something, but the silence could only stretch.

Inuyasha looked to the side mirror, seeing Sesshomaru's car not that far behind. Inuyasha sighed softly, Inutaisho clearing his throat. Inuyasha didn't even bother to look at him, his anger over the fact he planned what had happened having yet to dissipate.

Inuyasha was not happy.

"Did you sleep well?" Inutaisho asked, Inuyasha grunting softly as he tried to ignore him. Inutaisho frowned, finding it obviously harder to speak to Inuyasha than Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed again, Inutaisho deciding to go straight for the actual question.

"Did he treat you well?" Inuyasha finally looked to him, his eyes widening as his cheeks burned with a blush. He seemed hesitant to answer, but he nodded once, looking away silently. Inutaisho nodded as well, looking to the road as he drove through the near empty snow covered roads.

"Did he make you feel good?" Inutaisho asked, Inuyasha yelling out with humiliation as he covered his ears so he wouldn't have to hear him speak. Inutaisho wasn't joking though, trying to keep his eyes on the road as he pulled on Inuyasha's arm to get him to listen.

"I'm not gonna answer that!" Inuyasha yelled, Inutaisho trying to get his attention. Inutaisho eventually got one arm removed, Inuyasha trying to swat him away with a growl.

"Inuyasha answer my question!" Inutaisho finally ordered, his tone more serious than his usual playful tone. It was enough to catch Inuyasha's attention, the hanyou managing to get his arm free as he moved farther away with a small growl of humiliation.

"Yes! Now stop asking talking!" Inuyasha barked, his cheeks burned a fiery red. Inutaisho leaned back in his seat, calmed by his sons answer. Inuyasha was beyond humiliation, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he watched the snow go by. Silence rang between them once again, Inuyasha slowly calming down as he started to feel tired.

Sleep had been hard to get lately…

"You haven't conceived." Inuyasha didn't want to hear anymore, his eyes darting to his father in warning. Inutaisho wasn't intimated though, his eyes shifting to Inuyasha before back to the road.

"If you had conceived, what I did would have been enough to make you beat me to death," Inutaisho told him, Inuyasha grunting softly as he looked away once again

He had thought about it.

"Your soccer coach called. They had lost the game on Saturday," his father told him, Inuyasha gasping in mortification.

They had never lost a game before!

"What do you mean they lost a game?! If anything, they should have been better without me!" Inuyasha barked, already thinking about what he was going to tell his team. Inuyasha's thoughts stopped though, his posture slouching as he sighed softly in sadness.

"Maybe you can help them train harder next time," Inutaisho told him, Inuyasha shaking his head as he remembered what Sesshomaru had said.

"Sesshomaru said I couldn't play." Inutaisho's eye squinted slightly in confusion, Inuyasha looking away from him as he sighed again in defeat.

So much for his dreams…

"As long as you haven't conceived, you should still be able to play," Inutaisho told his son, Inuyasha's saddened demeanor brightening as he sat straighter in his seat. Inutaisho could never remember a day he had seen Inuyasha happier than at that moment.

"Really? So you'll talk to Sesshomaru and make him change his mind?!" Inuyasha asked hopefully, Inutaisho looking to his son like he had two heads. Inuyasha never obeyed a word his brother said.

"Why should Sesshomaru's opinion matter? It's up to you," Inutaisho told him, Inuyasha's bright smile dimming as he looked down to his lap. Inuyasha sighed, his ears falling back slightly.

"Sesshomaru said he didn't want me around them. He said he would kill anyone who touched me." Inutaisho frowned in displeasure, but he understood Sesshomaru's motives as a new Alpha, and wanting your beta all to yourself was a very strong, almost uncontrollable urge. But if it was too overpowering, an Alpha could possibly kill his beta unintentionally.

"I'll talk to him."

Inuyasha smiled, relived he wouldn't have to stop soccer forever.

"I will have to say though, just in case you do conceive, it is best if you don't participate in the games. Just practice. I'll talk to your coach about it," Inutaisho told Inuyasha, Inuyasha's happiness diluted slightly. He had wanted to participate in the games, but he knew this inch shouldn't be taken as a mile.

He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of him playing soccer.

The long drive took a lot out of all of them, so once they got home they ate then slept. Inuyasha, on his fathers ordered was supposed to retire to Sesshomaru's room so he could get used to it, but his room seemed more comfy. He knew Sesshomaru would come for him eventually, but Inuyasha just wanted to enjoy the familiarity of his room. He was about to drift into deep sleep when he heard his door open, his eyes opening blearily.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He looked to the door, Sesshomaru stepping into his room and closing the door behind him. Inuyasha laid back down, turning onto his side as he let sleep try to take him again. He gasped sharply in surprise when he was turned onto his back, Sesshomaru frowning down at him. Inuyasha tried to look away when he saw his anger, but Sesshomaru grabbed his chin and made him look back at him. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist, growling in warning.

"You can play soccer." Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief, his hand loosening around Sesshomaru's wrist as his lips parted. Sesshomaru didn't let go of his chin though, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"No playing games, and I'll send a butler with you. He will tell me if any of the boys touch you. I won't kill them, but I will punish them." Inuyasha was about to nod in agreement but stopped, a frown pulling at his lips.

"Why would you punish them? What if they just touch my arm?" Inuyasha asked defensively, Sesshomaru letting go of his chin. His fingers skimmed down, Inuyasha shivering when his fingers skimmed over his mating mark.

"This won't go away till you give birth to my offspring. If the boy is too dense to realize you are being mated…" Inuyasha took in a sharp breath when Sesshomaru kissed him, his eyes closing as he tasted Sesshomaru's sweet tongue. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, Sesshomaru getting on the bed, kneeing his way between Inuyasha's legs.

Inuyasha spread his legs wide, his body wanting Sesshomaru inside him. Inuyasha wanted Sesshomaru to fuck him into oblivion. Inuyasha took in a breath through his nose, relaxing against the bed with a soft moan.

He couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He enjoyed this as much as his demon.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, his fingers quick as pushed down Inuyasha's sweats.

"Then I'll make it obvious."

Inuyasha shook when Sesshomaru's fingers moved down his body, his eyes closed as he savored the feeling of being touched. Sesshomaru pulled a small tube of lube from his pocket, getting off the bed to undress and bite off his claws. Inuyasha sat up, taking off his shirt that had started to cling to his skin from sweat.

Inuyasha was already boiling, but he needed more. Sesshomaru got back on the bed once he was naked, grabbing the tube of lube and kneeling between Inuyasha's spread legs.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha up, sitting him in his lap. Inuyasha gasped, wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck so he wouldn't slide off awkwardly. He didn't quite like this position, feeling kind of like a girl. Lubed fingers against his ass made his mind change rather quickly, Inuyasha gasping when Sesshomaru pushed in a finger. The feeling was awkward in its own regards, but Inuyasha knew what it could do.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha breathed, his Alpha growling softly as he worked the lube around Inuyasha's insides. He slowly moved in a second finger, Inuyasha moving his ass against the two digits with a small moan of pleasure and discomfort. Sesshomaru kissed his neck, moving his fingers deeper and curling them.

Inuyasha threw his head back with a moan, Sesshomaru wrapping one arm around Inuyasha's middle so he wouldn't fall off. He moved his fingers deeper, spreading the lube as far as he could get it. Inuyasha was already panting and squirming, his eyes closed as he savored the feelings inside him. This was the easy part, but certainly not the best.

Sesshomaru took out his fingers, rising Inuyasha up high on his knees. Inuyasha opened his eyes, his arms wrapping tighter around Sesshomaru's neck. He gasped when Sesshomaru started to push in, the sickening, uncomfortable feeling returning. Sesshomaru hissed softly, Inuyasha closing his eyes tight as he tried to breath through it and stay relaxed.

He gasped sharply when Sesshomaru hit his spot on the way in, Inuyasha shaking in his arms as he moved his hips in circles as he moved farther down. The sickening feeling quickly went away with the kiss to his prostate, the discomfort long gone. Inuyasha's ass touched against Sesshomaru's thighs, Inuyasha moaning softly as he moved his hips to feel everything Sesshomaru could give him.

Sesshomaru thrusted his hips up before Inuyasha could say he could, Inuyasha gasping sharply when he was bounced in his Alpha's lap. He pushed down against Sesshomaru's upward thrust, a shocked moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Sesshomaru groaned, burying his face in Inuyasha's neck.

"Will you let them touch you like this?" Sesshomaru growled against his neck, Inuyasha biting his lip as they started a slow, though building rhythm.

"No," Inuyasha breathed, Sesshomaru's claws digging into his side slightly. Inuyasha initiated a faster rhythm, Sesshomaru quickly adjusting it. Inuyasha was now actively bouncing on his member, the slap of skin against skin loud in the room. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair, pulling his head back roughly.

Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha kissing his lips with a needy moan. Sesshomaru groaned against his lips, moving his hips faster.

Inuyasha gasped when he was pushed down against the sheets, Sesshomaru growling as he pinned down Inuyasha's wrists. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, Sesshomaru growling again. He gave off a surge of power, Inuyasha shivering beneath him with slight fear and need.

Inuyasha had lived his entire life fearing nobody. He never let anybody's words become his reality. But Inuyasha truly feared Sesshomaru, even though he could not hurt him. If anything, Sesshomaru was more frightening when he wasn't able to hurt him.

Sesshomaru started to thrust again, Inuyasha shocked with pleasure as each of his thrusts hit his prostate. He couldn't hear how loud his moans were, the blood rushing in his ears louder than any bomb. His body was physically burning alive, sweat making the blankets cling to his skin. Sesshomaru's claws were digging into his skin just slightly, the pain arousing Inuyasha further.

Sesshomaru growled and groaned above him, the deep tones accented by Inuyasha's higher cries of pleasure. Inuyasha felt the knot in his stomach tighten unbearably, Inuyasha needing some sort of stimulation. Sesshomaru seemed to read his mind, letting go of one of his wrist and stroking him to completion.

Inuyasha arched with over sensitivity from the stimulation, his free hand grabbing onto Sesshomaru's shoulder as he moaned his name. Sesshomaru stilled inside of him suddenly, Inuyasha gasping when he felt hot liquid burn his insides. He arched with a screaming moan as he came, the orgasmic high slowly wearing off as he gasped for breath.

Sesshomaru fell on top of him, Inuyasha grunting from his sudden weight. He didn't move though, both of them spent. Inuyasha closed his eyes, prepared to go to sleep. Sesshomaru seemed to agree, pulling out and falling down next to him.

A knock on the door forced them to stay awake for just a few seconds longer. Their father's voice filled the silence.

"Not in my house."


	10. Chapter 10: Dream

**Chapter 10**

 **Author's note: A tad longer than I had expected.**

Inuyasha yawned as he walked onto the soccer field, his coach talking to the team. Inuyasha could hear his angered yells from here, and it seemed like he was just starting. The team look scared, Inuyasha himself a little intimidated by the easily triggered demon. When eyes started to turn his way though, the angered yells stopped. The coach turned around, his eyes narrowing when he saw his missing pupil.

"Inuyasha!" The coach bellowed when Inuyasha was close enough, Inuyasha stopping a few feet from him. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but his coach did.

"Your father informed me of your absence. But, that is no excuse for leaving the team one man short!" His coach yelled the last part, Inuyasha looking away with a frown. Inuyasha knew he could continue playing soccer if he really wanted to, but he had thought about it for a few long, silent hours as Sesshomaru slept.

What if he conceived and nobody knew and he accidently got hurt? Inuyasha wouldn't be strong enough to handle a miscarriage. He at first didn't care about his consequences, but Inuyasha stopped to actually think. When he saw himself in a mirror, saw his mating mark, he had touched a hand to his stomach. Could he really put his pup's lives in danger?

Demon soccer was nothing like human soccer, and frequently people have been hurt to the point their natural healing abilities seemed useless. Could he really do that to his pup? Inuyasha sighed softly, looking back to his coach.

"I am quitting the team, Coach." His coach's jaw dropped to the ground, all of his teammates seeming surprised and shocked. Inuyasha loved soccer more than anything, and he was the hardest player. Inuyasha had come to every practice, every game until recently, and did more for the team than the coach, and each teammate was grateful for his hidden kindness.

Inuyasha was part of the pack.

But now he was asking them if he could leave.

"Wha-? Wh-?" The coach sputtered, Inuyasha feeling in his heart the pain he was trying to hide. He had lived many years, and to be part of a pack, to have friends like his teammates, to play soccer had always been his life long dream.

But he had to give it up for a bigger one.

"I thought I should stop by to tell you that," Inuyasha grumbled, the coach still in a state of shock. He picked up his jaw from the floor though, Inuyasha swearing he would attempt to beat him from the look in his eyes. He gasped when he was pulled into a sudden hug, the coach pushing him away as quickly as he had grabbed him. Inuyasha was shocked, his coach frowning as he bowed slightly.

"It was a pleasure to have you on our team, Inuyasha." Inuyasha watched the other teammates bow, the same words falling off of their lips.

"It was a pleasure to have you on our team, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha bowed back, but he didn't say anything. He turned and started to walk away, but the call of his name stopped him. His coach was still frowning as he walked over to his bag, kneeling down as he opened it. He took out a small trophy, walking back over to Inuyasha. He handed it to him, Inuyasha looking down at the golden painted soccer ball placed on a platform. The plaque was black, large golden letters decorating it.

 **'The Most Improved Player, Inuyasha.'**

Inuyasha looked back to his coach and his teammates, all of his teammates smiling broadly. His coach was still frowning, but Inuyasha knew he was feeling some type of emotion that wasn't anger.

"Alright, get back in formation!" His coach yelled, his teammates running off before they were forced to run twelve miles. Inuyasha was left on the sidelines, the trophy held tightly in his hand.

He turned around, heading back to the limo that was parked near the sidewalk. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he got in, Sesshomaru sitting on the seat across from him.

Inuyasha, if he had been any weaker, would have cried.

"Where to sir?" The chauffer asked, Sesshomaru quick to answer.

"The summer house."

Inuyasha didn't dare look out of the window as they drove away, the trophy still held tightly in his hand. He took in a deep breath, releasing it with a deep sigh. Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a long while, just looked out of the window and watched the scenery go by. Sesshomaru knew soccer had been important to Inuyasha, but he was glad Inuyasha had changed his mind.

Inuyasha looked to the trophy, slowly uncurling his fingers to read those golden words again. His coach had always told him he was never good enough for the team, a form of tough love that Inuyasha had used to motivate himself to try harder. He knew he had improved, but he didn't think he would ever get this trophy. To him, this trophy meant more than any first place trophy.

"Can our pups play soccer?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru looking to his unusually silent beta. He nodded once, Inuyasha tightening his fingers around his trophy once again. He leaned back against his seat, looking up to the roof of the car. He rolled down the window slightly, closing his eyes as the wind blew against his face.

To close a chapter in a story didn't always mean the story was over. Inuyasha knew he would probably never play soccer again in his lifetime, but he believed he would be given something more.

It was just that it would take time.

"Father suggested we stay at the summer house till you conceive. It would be more suitable for our activities," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He raised his head, looking to his Alpha. Inuyasha had never studied how long it would take a demon beta to be impregnated, nor did he have the desire to. He didn't know if his demon would know and would inform him on the side, if he would experience the same symptoms as a human female.

But he wanted to make his loss worth it.

Inuyasha let go of his trophy, leaning forward towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru seemed confused for a second, but he quickly caught on when Inuyasha kissed his lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes, pushing closer against Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck as he was laid down on the long seat. Inuyasha parted his lips, Sesshomaru hungrily dominating his mouth. Inuyasha moaned softly, his claws tearing long marks across Sesshomaru's shirt. Sesshomaru groaned softly, the act arousing him.

"We are here."

Inuyasha had never moved so quickly in his life as he did then. One minute he was in the limo, and the next he was pushed up against the kitchen table. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru tore off his pants, clothing flying as they both hurried to strip bare. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru grinded his fully erect member against his ass, telling him without words what he was going to do to him very soon.

Inuyasha placed his hands on the table, spreading his legs as Sesshomaru bit off his claws and licked on his fingers to get them wet. Inuyasha moved his hair over one shoulder, panting softly as he waited with anticipation. When Sesshomaru's wet fingers ran up his balls Inuyasha shivered, his eyes closing as he bit his bottom lip in pleasure.

"Tell me how it feels," Sesshomaru ordered softly, a finger gently pushing into Inuyasha's hole. Inuyasha gasped, the usual sickening feeling a tad less now than before. The more they did it the less it was, Inuyasha kind of glad his body was adjusting to Sesshomaru's body. The last thing Inuyasha wanted to expect was nausea every time Sesshomaru played with him.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru groaned as his finger went in deeper, Inuyasha shivering as he spread his legs wider. He had never been one for dirty talk, but he couldn't help but be pulled into Sesshomaru's fantasy.

"It's…" Inuyasha trailed off, trying to think of a word to explain the feeling. He bucked against the table when Sesshomaru's finger touched against his prostate, a loud moan escaping his lips. Sesshomaru grabbed his waist, keeping his beta in place as he explored his body once again.

"Tell me how it feels," Sesshomaru growled, pushing in a second finger and full on assaulting Inuyasha's sensitive prostate. Inuyasha cried out, panting heavily as he shook like a leaf in the wind.

"S-So good," he managed to answer shakily, Sesshomaru scissoring his fingers as he attempted to open Inuyasha wider. Inuyasha gasped each time he touched his prostate in the process, his stomach already starting to tighten. He was going to cum and they hadn't even started yet.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha moaned, his arms shaking too much for him to balance on them. He moved down lower, Sesshomaru pulling his fingers out of his body. Inuyasha gasped in shock and surprise when Sesshomaru wrapped his clean hand around his neck from the front, just slightly hindering his ability to breathe. Sesshomaru guided himself with the other hand, Inuyasha gasping sharply when he pushed inside. Sesshomaru pushed in a little faster than normal, Inuyasha feeling a sharp pain as he was stretched.

"Are you going to scream for me?" Sesshomaru asked, as he sheathed himself all the way in, Inuyasha panting as he shook. His body was trying to push out the large girth, but at the same time it tried to pull it deeper. The feeling was familiar to Inuyasha, but also alien. He pushed back against Sesshomaru, this session revealing a few of Sesshomaru's kinks.

Holding Inuyasha down was one of them, and though before Inuyasha had felt weak, he now very much enjoyed Sesshomaru using him how he liked.

Though he would never admit it to anyone.

"Yes," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru pulling out some before thrusting back inside. Inuyasha felt the ache from his body trying to fight it as it tensed, his eyes closing as he tried not to let it bother him. There was something better to come, Inuyasha just had to relax and wait.

Sesshomaru lowered himself down a little bit to enter Inuyasha better, pulling his hips back before thrusting back in again. Inuyasha gasped sharply when he felt a jolt of pleasure, greedily trying to prolong it. Sesshomaru wasn't at the right angle to fully stimulate Inuyasha's prostate, but Inuyasha was getting aroused from the mere act of touch. Sesshomaru's hand on his hip, his balls against his when he grinded against him, his hand around his throat, the heat the emitted from him like an open furnace.

Inuyasha greedily took in all of the sensations, spreading his legs wider to accept Sesshomaru better. Instead of building up a rhythm like Inuyasha thought he would, Sesshomaru pulled out. Inuyasha was turned around and sat on the table, his neck once again grabbed. He was pinned down to the table, albeit gently, Sesshomaru placing Inuyasha's thighs on his shoulders. They had never done this position before, Inuyasha panting softly as he looked up to Sesshomaru.

He arched when Sesshomaru pushed inside, the angle shift making him slide along all of Inuyasha's delicate insides. Inuyasha moaned as he reached a hand down, stroking his member as his stomach tightened. Sesshomaru growled in warning, thrusting in quickly the other half. Inuyasha cried out in pain and pleasure, Sesshomaru slapping away his hand from his member.

"No," he growled, Inuyasha panting as Sesshomaru's fingers tightened just slightly around his neck. He opened his eyes again, looking to Sesshomaru who was glaring down at him. Inuyasha rolled his hips, taking him in as deeply as he would go. Inuyasha's chest started to hurt when he saw the way Sesshomaru looked at him. For a second his glare fell, and the look of lust, of desperation, of need spilled into his eyes. Inuyasha only ever wanted Sesshomaru to look at him in that way.

Inuyasha wanted him to want only him.

His body, soul, and mind Inuyasha would give to him.

"Please…" Inuyasha breathed, Sesshomaru's glare dissipating as Inuyasha reached a hand up. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's neck, grabbing his hand. He linked their fingers, the sudden change in mood unexpected but welcomed.

"Please Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru leaning down. Inuyasha was nearly bent in half but didn't mind, Sesshomaru kissing his beta's soft lips. Inuyasha kissed back greedily, arching when Sesshomaru grinded against him and pressed against his prostate. Inuyasha moaned into his mouth, Sesshomaru pulling away from the kiss.

"Only moan for me," Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's lips, pulling his hips back before thrusting back in as he started to build a rhythm. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru pinned his hand to the table, Sesshomaru's other hand gripping Inuyasha's thigh as he moved inside him. Inuyasha turned his head away, moaning when Sesshomaru licked his neck.

"Only for you," Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru speeding up his thrusts as he nibbled on Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha closed his eyes, rolling his hips with each thrust to get all of Sesshomaru inside of him. Sesshomaru groaned against his neck appreciatively, speeding up his thrusts to hear more from Inuyasha.

"Do you want me?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to know he was the only one Sesshomaru wanted. Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha crying out when he thrust hard enough to move the table across the floor a few inches. Inuyasha grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hair with his free hand, arching with a moan when he bit down on his neck.

Sesshomaru was so hot inside him, his body melting the longer they touched. The sickening feeling had fled, and any discomfort was well worth the pleasure Inuyasha was receiving. His spine protested in this position, but the feeling of Sesshomaru's hot girth easily made it seem unimportant. His skin against his own was hot, Sesshomaru's body shaking as he took him like Inuyasha craved. Inuyasha's mind was long gone, and the bite to his neck took him just far enough for him to be lost forever.

Inuyasha came violently, a scream of pleasure escaping his throat. Sesshomaru pulled his fangs out of his skin, his canines stained red with blood. He licked away the blood on his lip as he continued to thrust, not even close to being done with his beta. Inuyasha was gasping for breath and sanity, his eyes closed tight as he gripped Sesshomaru's hand.

"T-Tell me y-you want me!" Inuyasha gasped shakily, Sesshomaru rising up higher as he let his head fall back. Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru took his legs off of his shoulders, spreading his legs wider. He gripped Inuyasha's thighs with both hands, taking him as hard as he dared.

"Only I can have you! You are mine!" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha's member shocked from all the sensations. It yearned to harden again, but at the same time Inuyasha was too sensitive to do so. His body was fighting with his mind, Inuyasha feeling something warm fall down his temples.

"Mine!" Sesshomaru growled loudly with a hard thrust, Inuyasha arching with a moan of pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha closer, Inuyasha gasping sharply when Sesshomaru started to stroke him back to life.

"I'll make you feel good," Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha gripping onto the table that had moved against the wall. It was steadily tapping against the wall, Inuyasha feeling like every inward thrust traveled up into his spine and pulsed in his head. His brain was pouring out, and coherency became nothing but a myth.

Inuyasha was crying, he was screaming, he was moaning Sesshomaru's name like he was his god. This god was his Alpha, and he was only for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was past cloud nine, almost close to the heavens. He didn't want to go yet, not while his Alpha was trying so hard to make him feel good.

"Please!" He cried, Sesshomaru letting go of one of his hips. He reached a hand down, running it up Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha was gasping for breath, his eyes barely open as he tried to stay in this moment. Sesshomaru thrusted one more time before stilling with a loud growl of completion, Inuyasha gasping sharply as he felt searing liquid fill him. Inuyasha felt his lungs suddenly collapse, his eyes shutting tight as he came violently for a second time. He barely remembered to breathe, taking in a gasp of air.

Then everything went black.

Love only me.


	11. Chapter 11: Formidable

**Chapter 11**

Three days came and went in the summerhouse. Inuyasha wouldn't give up, and neither would Sesshomaru. They were determined to have a pup, despite how hard of a challenge they both knew it was. As mates, they wanted this more than anything. As the night approached on the third day, Inuyasha was awakened suddenly. He curled into a ball when he felt pain shoot through his chest and pelvis, Inuyasha trying not to cry out as he closed his eyes tight.

When it passed he opened his eyes, panting softly as he slowly rose up into a sitting position. He could tell from the black hair surrounding him it was his human night, but he didn't know why it had hurt so much this time. He looked down to his chest when it felt unusually heavy, his eyes widening when he saw he had breasts.

He reached a hand down, his lips parting in shock when he realized he no longer had a member. He was a human female. Inuyasha pulled his hand away slowly, looking to Sesshomaru who lay down next to him. Inuyasha slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake the demon. He slowly walked to the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as he could.

He locked it, but he knew a door alone could not stop Sesshomaru.

He turned away, looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't even recognize himself anymore. His face structure was more feminine, his once golden eyes now a dark brown. His long black hair fell over his chest and shoulders, his waist slimmed just slightly. Inuyasha looked away, his chest beating erratically in his heart.

Did this mean he had conceived?

Inuyasha walked over to a drawer, opening it and looking through it for the pregnancy test he had bought a few days before. He didn't know if demon females could use these, but he knew very well a female human could. He took it out of the box, placing it down on the counter.

For a long second he just looked at it.

What if he wasn't?

What if he never could?

What if Sesshomaru didn't want him anymore because he couldn't give him pups?

All these what if's, and Inuyasha only wanted one answer. He sat down on the toilet, biting his bottom lip as he looked to the test. He grabbed it, quickly getting the process over with. He took out a piece of toilet paper, placing the test on it. He washed his hands, leaning against the sink as he waited on pins and needles.

He looked to the door when he heard rustling, but when he didn't hear footsteps he calmed. He looked to the test, grabbing the box and reading how long it would take before he would know. He put the box back down, looking up to the ceiling.

He was nervous, afraid, excited, angered. All that he had given up, and he might not even get what he wanted in return. He started to get cold so unlocked the door, wanting Sesshomaru's warmth. He opened the door, nearly screaming when he saw Sesshomaru standing in front of the door. He held back his scream, panting softly as he tried to get his heart to calm down as it slammed against his chest.

Sesshomaru looked from him to the pregnancy test on the counter, his eyes stoic. Inuyasha took a step back, knowing very well he couldn't stop Sesshomaru if he tried anything. Sesshomaru looked back to him, looking over his new body. Inuyasha covered himself, not even used to this new body yet. Sesshomaru looked to his eyes, his eyebrow rising.

"What are you doing?" He asked, Inuyasha's cheeks burning red as he grabbed a towel to cover himself. Sesshomaru frowned, seeming to be displeased with Inuyasha's actions.

"Nothing asshole!" Inuyasha barked, his voice even higher than normal. He placed a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening slightly.

This was embarrassing.

Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to see him this way.

No one ever should.

Inuyasha always hid when it came to his human night, only his father knowing how he looked as a human. But usually Inuyasha was a male, not a female. He knew his Alpha would accept him how he was, but Inuyasha just couldn't. This was more than he had bargained for when he learned he was a beta.

"What did the test say?" Sesshomaru asked, moving closer so he caged in Inuyasha. Inuyasha took another step back, but he knew there was no escape back there. He looked up to Sesshomaru, suddenly feeling very small and weak. He took another step back, his eyes quickly looking to the test.

"I don't know," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru looking to him with stoic eyes. Inuyasha wanted to know what he was thinking, he wanted to know he couldn't hurt him while he was in this form.

Sesshomaru didn't keep him guessing for long.

"Come back to bed," Sesshomaru suggested, Inuyasha thinking about it. He was very cold at the moment, the towel providing little protection. But at the same time Inuyasha was ashamed of his body, of his human form. He looked back to the test, wanting to know now and then what the answer was. It would make him feel a little better about this form.

He looked back to Sesshomaru when he moved closer, Inuyasha feeling the surge of power he gave off. His thighs started to tingle, his stomach getting warm.

Inuyasha hadn't actually thought it would affect him, but he was fully aroused in only a few seconds. Inuyasha leaned towards him unknowingly, Sesshomaru touching a hand to his cheek. Inuyasha moved closer when he gave off another surge of power, Inuyasha dropping the towel so he could get closer to his Alpha. Sesshomaru smirked as he bit off his claws of one hand, his eyes greedily taking in the sight before him.

"That's better," Sesshomaru whispered, moving some of Inuyasha's hair over his shoulder, exposing his chest. Inuyasha shivered when Sesshomaru's hand touched his stomach, his golden eyes looking over Inuyasha's exposed body. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath when Sesshomaru touched his core, his finger pushing inside.

Sesshomaru groaned from the wetness he felt, Inuyasha spreading his legs a tad wider as he moved closer. It certainly felt different from when Sesshomaru played with his ass. Inuyasha didn't feel sick or feel much discomfort from the feeling, gasping when Sesshomaru pushed in his finger deep and quickly. He was trying to see what he could do with Inuyasha's new asset, and Inuyasha wanted to know how everything would feel.

Inuyasha yelped when he was suddenly pushed against the sink, his body shaking as he looked up to Sesshomaru with slight fear. Sesshomaru grabbed his chin with his clean hand, his eyes full of lust and curiosity. Inuyasha felt his bones become mush when Sesshomaru gave off another surge of power, Inuyasha's thighs shaking as he tried to stay standing.

"Stop doing that," Inuyasha whispered, gasping when Sesshomaru pushed his fingers in again. He let his head fall back, his chest arched towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let go of his chin, his hand sliding down between Inuyasha's breasts. Inuyasha spread his legs wider, bucking down against Sesshomaru's fingers.

"Sensitive?" Sesshomaru whispered, enjoying the way he made Inuyasha react with just a little surge of power. He was a lot more responsive than when he was a half demon, Sesshomaru visibly seeing Inuyasha shake. He moved closer, taking out his fingers. He moved them over Inuyasha's clit, Inuyasha crying out sharply as he bucked his hips.

Inuyasha was definitely more sensitive.

Sesshomaru leaned down, licking Inuyasha's nipple. His breasts were a tad bigger than Sesshomaru had thought they would be, nearly overflowing in his hands. Inuyasha wasn't as cute as when he was a half demon, the loss of his ears saddening.

But Sesshomaru was definitely not at a loss.

Sesshomaru nipped Inuyasha's nipple, the hiss he managed to get arousing him further. He pushed down his sweats, Inuyasha lifting his head and looking to him with lidded eyes of lust. Sesshomaru's mouth nearly watered, this part of Inuyasha making him near irresistible.

Sesshomaru would have both sides of Inuyasha, and no one else.

Sesshomaru got down to his knees, Inuyasha confused as to what he was going to do. Inuyasha arched when Sesshomaru licked his clit, spreading his legs farther as he gasped with each pass of his tongue. Sesshomaru liked the way Inuyasha tasted as a woman, his taste sweet with a dash of bitterness. He moved his tongue farther, tasting the wetness of Inuyasha's leaking core against his tongue.

Inuyasha's legs nearly collapsed, Sesshomaru rising up. He placed Inuyasha on the sink, the panting beta a mess of heat and flesh. Sesshomaru got to one knee, able to reach Inuyasha this way. He licked him again, the wetness pouring out onto his tongue. Inuyasha gasped sharply, grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's hair. He placed his feet on the sink counter, spreading his legs so Sesshomaru could explore more.

"Sessh please," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru grabbing Inuyasha's thighs as he strived to give him pleasure. Sesshomaru panted through his mouth, loving the taste on his tongue, the heated flesh that seemed to shake beneath his tongue. Sesshomaru pushed his tongue inside, Inuyasha crying out as he felt his body tighten.

He bit his bottom lip as Sesshomaru pulled away, his thumb playing with his clit as he started to lick his core again.

Inuyasha moaned, the faucet digging into his back not even worth his attention. He pulled Sesshomaru closer, arching with a moan as he came. Sesshomaru pulled away slightly, licking a line up Inuyasha's core to his clit. Inuyasha was a shaking mess, Sesshomaru slowly helping him off of the sink.

Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to the toilet, sitting down before pulling him into his lap. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his neck, his cheeks red with arousal as he grabbed Sesshomaru's member. Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip as he swallowed his groan, trying to stay still as Inuyasha lowered himself down.

Inuyasha let go of his member when he got the head in, Sesshomaru wanting to go deeper and pound away. Inuyasha was human though, Sesshomaru had to be more careful because he could break his beta now.

"Kiss me," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru lifting his head. He kissed Inuyasha's lips, his entire body tensing when Inuyasha fell down quickly. Inuyasha cried out into the kiss, Sesshomaru wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's waist. He hadn't thought Inuyasha would still be a virgin in this body, Sesshomaru trying to stay still as Inuyasha tried to breathe through the pain.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, panting softly as he started to move his hips in small little circles. Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's thighs, trying not to let himself lose control. Inuyasha pressed his nose against his neck, taking in his Alpha's scent.

"Is it tight?" Inuyasha whispered, a shiver running through Sesshomaru's body. Inuyasha grinded his hips against Sesshomaru's, taking in a sharp breath when he felt pleasure with every move. Sesshomaru groaned softly, looking down to where they were connected. He could see a little bit of blood staining his thighs, his hand moving to touch Inuyasha's clit.

He would make that pain worth it.

Inuyasha tightened his hips around him with a moan when Sesshomaru rubbed his clit with his thumb, teasing the sensitive bud. Inuyasha started to move his hips in small circles, rising up slightly before falling back down with a moan. The pain had been more than he had expected, but it was already fading. Sesshomaru licked and nipped his nipples, Inuyasha letting his head fall back as he clawed Sesshomaru's back with his nails.

The beep from the pregnancy test was lost to their ears.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha hissed softly, arching more against him so he would tease more of his body. Sesshomaru pulled away from his breasts, staying connected with Inuyasha as he moved them to the bathroom floor. The door was wide open, but neither cared. Inuyasha was turned head first towards the sink, his hands bracing against the cabinet as Sesshomaru put his thighs on his shoulders.

"Will you scream for me?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding as he looked up to his Alpha. He didn't know he was holding his breath until Sesshomaru started to move, his thrusts starting off slow as they built up a rhythm. Inuyasha wanted it harder.

"Harder Sessh," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru looking down to his face. He pulled his hips back slowly, Inuyasha gasping loudly when his hips snapped forward. Inuyasha arched with a moan as he sped up his thrusts, Sesshomaru watching his beta's facial expressions as he took him as hard as he felt necessary. Inuyasha moaned with each thrust, bucking his hips against Sesshomaru's.

"Why you holding back?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru growling softly at him. Inuyasha wasn't having it though, moving his thighs off of Sesshomaru's shoulders and pulling Sesshomaru closer.

"Don't hold back, I want all of you," Inuyasha moaned into Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru's demon practically purred, Sesshomaru's eyes flashing red. If his beta wanted it that bad, he would give it to him.

Inuyasha gasped when he was pinned down to the floor by his throat, Sesshomaru growling dangerously as he started to move in a way that was enough for Inuyasha, but not hard enough he broke his beta. Inuyasha practically screamed, Sesshomaru grabbing Inuyasha's thighs and spreading them. Inuyasha braced his hands against the sink cabinet, arching when Sesshomaru pushed in impossibly deep.

He was so hot, even more so than normal. Inuyasha was burning alive beneath him, his thighs aching in this position. He could feel him inside his body, could feel his claws dig into his thighs, and could feel the hungry glare he gave him. Inuyasha was drowning in heat as sweat covered his body. He was gasping for air, his eyes barely open as he was swept away in the tide.

He let go of the cabinet, reaching his hands up. Sesshomaru grabbed his hands, linking their fingers. Inuyasha closed his eyes, gripping Sesshomaru's hands. He opened his eyes when Sesshomaru pinned down his hands, Sesshomaru leaning over him.

"Tell me you love me," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru kissing his neck. Inuyasha tilted his head to give him better access, Sesshomaru licking a line up to his ear. Inuyasha shivered when he licked the lobe, Sesshomaru's thrusts slowing down just slightly.

"As long as you are mine, I will love you," Sesshomaru growled against his ear, Inuyasha gasping sharply as he came. He arched with a cry of pleasure when Sesshomaru's thrusts added to the pleasure, Sesshomaru stilling inside him with a groan. He came into Inuyasha's willing body, Inuyasha feeling the searing liquid as it filled him. He shook as his orgasm prolonged itself, tears falling down his temples.

"Tell me again," Inuyasha breathed, Sesshomaru kissing his cheek as he slowly pulled out.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha looking to his Alpha. Sesshomaru was looking down to him with more sincerity Inuyasha had ever seen in his eyes. He leaned up, kissing his Alpha's lips. Sesshomaru groaned softly, Inuyasha closing his eyes as his orgasm finally seemed to end. He deepened the kiss, his body already starting to become hot and ready again.

Sesshomaru reached a hand down, stimulating Inuyasha with his fingers for the moment. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, moving to stand so they could try a different position. His fingers slipped on the sink though, something falling down to the floor. They both looked to it, the pregnancy test lying on the floor.

It was turned onto its blank side, Inuyasha reaching towards it and flipping it over. His stomach curled.

It was positive.

Author's note: Formidable. (Wonderful in French)


	12. Chapter 12: Me Me!

**Chapter 12**

 **Author's note: College has decided to take up most of my time, so kindly. But I haven't forgotten about this story!**

Inuyasha woke up to kisses to his cheek, a smile touching his lips as he turned over, pressing into the owner of those lips. He took in the scent, Sesshomaru's heavy musk entering his nose. He groaned softly, relaxing as he prepared to go to sleep once again.

"Father is here."

Inuyasha for a long second just laid there, the words not fully setting in. His eyes snapped open when they did, Inuyasha jolting up in bed with a gasp of shock. If his father was here, than that meant he had been told Inuyasha had conceived. Inuyasha was hoping he wouldn't be told for a couple more days, giving him and Sesshomaru some much needed alone time.

Well, Inuyasha needed it.

He looked to Sesshomaru who lay on the bed, leaning up on his elbow. Inuyasha looked to his hair, seeing it was white now. The room was pitch black though, but Inuyasha could see the sliver of light peaking through the blinds. Inuyasha looked down to his chest. He didn't have boobs like before, Inuyasha sighing softly in relief. He moved to get off of the bed, gasping sharply when he felt his pelvis ache.

"What the…?" Inuyasha whispered, reaching a hand down. He didn't care Sesshomaru was looking at him while he did this, Inuyasha checking to make sure he had a member now. He did, Inuyasha breathing in a sigh of relief. His fingers went a little lower, Inuyasha frowning when he felt something that wasn't his ass or balls. He spread his legs, lifting his balls.

Inuyasha paled.

"Sesshomaru… Do I have a vagina?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, rising up and kneeling in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha spread his legs, showing him the small hole behind his balls. Sesshomaru reached a hand forward, Inuyasha taking in a sharp gasp when he pushed his finger inside. Inuyasha was surprisingly aroused like his morning erection, Sesshomaru pushing his finger in farther. Inuyasha pushed him away, too surprised and mortified to care about the pleasure Sesshomaru wanted to give to him.

"Holy shit," Inuyasha whispered, closing his legs when he couldn't bare to look at it anymore. He looked away from Sesshomaru, his cheeks red with humiliation.

Why was this happening to him?

"Maybe the pup will come from there," Sesshomaru suggested, reading Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha looked to him sharply, his mortification only intensifying. He and Sesshomaru have been having sex for some time now, and Sesshomaru had always fucked him up the ass. Why couldn't he just deliver from his ass?

Inuyasha winced when he thought about it, feeling a little less apprehensive about his new body part. He spread his legs again, lifting his balls and looking to the new hole. Inuyasha dropped his balls, looking to Sesshomaru whose eyes were locked on his groin. Inuyasha closed his legs, growling at him angrily.

Now was not the time to be thinking about sex!

Sesshomaru seemed to snap out of his daze, looking up to his face. He pointed to the door, Inuyasha suddenly remembering their father was here.

"He wants to see you," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha getting out of bed to get dressed. Sesshomaru watched him, his mindset in one place. Inuyasha would have loved to indulge his fantasy, but now was not the time to be thinking that way.

Inuyasha walked over to the door, feeling a sudden surge of power. His legs got weak, Inuyasha stopping only a few steps from the door. He felt a haze come over his mind, Inuyasha shivering when Sesshomaru moved behind him. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's heat like he was an open fire, shivering when he slid his fingers up his throat.

"Be good and strip," Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's perked ear, Inuyasha closing his eyes when Sesshomaru's fingers slid down into his shirt. A knock on the door snapped Inuyasha out of his daze, Sesshomaru's lips pulled down into a frown of irritation.

"Inuyasha I want to see the test!" His father bellowed merrily, Inuyasha pulling away from a displeased Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had thrown it away, but they hadn't emptied the trash yet. He pushed Sesshomaru back, opening the door and seeing his father who was grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha walked out of the room, ignoring Sesshomaru's angered aura.

His Alpha could wait.

Inuyasha walked to the bathroom, his father in toe. Inuyasha opened the door, seeing the test beside the garbage can.

He was sure he had put in the trash. Inuyasha shrugged, walking over and picking it up. He showed the positive sign to his father whose eyes widened. He reached forward, grabbing the stick. He grabbed the box that still sat on the counter, Inuyasha watching as he compared the signs. His small frown grew into a smile, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest.

He was as excited as he was, but he was still a little angry his body was changing faster than he could keep up with.

"Has your vagina formed?" Inuyasha's cheeks burned a dark shade of red, his eyes widening with mortification.

His father knew?!

Inutaisho looked up to his son, not seeming to realize his sudden emotions.

"As a male, you should soon enough form one. You can't deliver any other way," his father told him, Inuyasha wondering if maybe he should kill him now.

"You knew this but didn't tell me!" Inuyasha barked, his father acting completely oblivious. He shrugged, Inuyasha wanting to punch him in the face and kick him out. This was a very serious issue, and while Inuyasha was feeling completely alien, his father was telling him that it was normal. Inuyasha growled, thinking of the many ways he could beat up his old man. Inutaisho finally noticed his son's anger when it became a physical aura, smiling sheepishly and putting down the test and box.

"I should probably go," he chuckled, Inuyasha cracking his knuckles. His father took a couple steps back, Inuyasha's anger only rising. His father didn't even think to tell him anything about this stage of his life, and Inuyasha was tired of it.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Inuyasha roared, his father's smile falling. Just when Inuyasha was going to attack him, a surge of power seemed to immobilize him. Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom with a pair of sweats on, his lips pulled down into a frown. Inuyasha's aura pulled back, no longer suffocating the room. Inutaisho turned away, quickly leaving the summerhouse.

He still had scars from Sesshomaru's mother when he pissed her off. He didn't need new ones.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru, still slightly angered. Sesshomaru didn't try to back down though, walking over to him and pulling his beta into an embrace. Inuyasha was shocked, his body stiff as he tried to figure out what to do.

His anger fled with his shallow breath.

"Inuyasha, calm down."

The cool swiftness Sesshomaru seemed to use to dismiss Inuyasha's anger would have angered Inuyasha more if the sudden embrace hadn't calmed him. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance, hearing the front door slam close as their father signaled his departure.

"He fucking knew!" Inuyasha tried to argue, Sesshomaru running a finger over one of Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Inuyasha shivered, leaning into the unexpected touch. Most people, even other demons just pulled painfully on his ears, or rubbed them to the point of discomfort. Sesshomaru knew how to handle them though, his caresses not actually grabbing as he smoothed them over. Inuyasha sighed, willingly subdued for now.

"It is best if he does not inform you on all subjects of this matter. Another… beta would be more suitable." The pause in Sesshomaru's sentence had one of Inuyasha's thick eyebrows hiking up close to his hairline. Sesshomaru was a confident demon, he hardly ever paused mid sentence. Though…

Could it be possible he was just as clueless?

"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled, leaning more against his Alpha as his ears were given the treatment he yearned. The scratch near the base of his ears had Inuyasha nearly in a puddle, his eyes closed as his body tingled with pleasure.

"Inuyasha, stri-"

A knock on the front door pulled Inuyasha from his stupor, his glossed eyes opening. He pulled away slowly from Sesshomaru, his posture relaxed as he walked out of the bathroom to the front door, which was still being banged on.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped at the voice, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

What was Kouga doing here?

Inuyasha opened the door, his eyes narrowing with anger when he saw Kouga standing on his front porch. His narrowed glare widened in surprise when he saw Kagome behind him, her eyes locking with his for just a second. They fell, lingering on his neck. Inuyasha shifted to the side so his mating mark was hidden. The last thing he needed was to explain to her what he had done to get it.

"Stupid mutt! You've been missing and Kagome made me come find you!" Kouga yelled, coming to Kagome's aid even though it wasn't needed. Inuyasha sighed, his temper rising faster than it usually would. Kouga was not his Alpha, he wasn't allowed near him.

Inuyasha was surprised when he actually agreed with his demon. When did he start agreeing with the sex crazed demon? Sesshomaru came to stand next to him, his eyes narrowed in obvious irritation. Kouga took a step back, intimated by the youkai's mere presence. Kagome was unfazed, pushing past Kouga to wrap her arms around Inuyasha's neck in a gentle embrace.

"Everybody was worried," she whispered as she pulled back, her eyes full of worry yet also full of relief. Inuyasha blinked, just realizing that since he was mated he hadn't talked to any of his friends. Being part of his rag tag group of friends was a usual, and Inuyasha knew his presence was put to high regard. He felt suddenly guilty for abandoning his friends the way he did, looking away from her with a slight frown.

"You shouldn't worry stupid," he tsked, but there was no real heat behind it. Kagome smiled, obviously happier to see him in good health.

"Well we will regardless of what you want." Her eyes soothed, her lips pulling into a worried frown, her eyes shifting to Sesshomaru before back to Inuyasha. The last time they had spoken, Inuyasha had made his dislike for Sesshomaru obvious. It must confuse her now since they were so close together and weren't fighting.

"Is everything, alright?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking to Kouga who had backed down from him and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha knew he had put two and two together and noticed they had mated. It was always rather obvious to other demons, just not humans.

"I'm fine stupid! What does it matter to you?" Inuyasha spat, Kagome slightly taken aback. Her features hardened though, her stance becoming one of aggression.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay! Why are you so difficult?" Kagome yelled back with obvious hurt, turning away to leave, Inuyasha's attempt to get her off his trail obviously working.

The last thing he needed was for her to get in his business.

She wouldn't understand anyway.

"Leave, Kouga," Sesshomaru ordered stoically, the wolf demon not even caring to glance up as he hurried to Kagome's side. Inuyasha frowned, turning away and heading back into the summerhouse. He would make it up to his friends one day, especially Kagome. But today was not the day to do so. It was still to early into this part of his life to come out about it.

He would wait until he was further into his pregnancy.

Sesshomaru closed the door softly, his eyes looking over Inuyasha's retreating form. Sesshomaru was no fool to emotion, and he could tell Inuyasha was not happy at the moment. Seeing his friend had not been good for his beta, not when everything was changing so rapidly around Inuyasha.

Though Sesshomaru wanted to linger and try to reassure Inuyasha, his demon and a part of himself was more interested in the things able to be explored at this moment. Inuyasha's body was changing, and Sesshomaru wanted to be the first to get a glimpse, and feel it all. He let off a surge of power, Inuyasha's stopping in his slow stride. Sesshomaru locked the door, seeing the shiver run down Inuyasha's body from the sound.

There would be no more distractions.

"Strip."


	13. Chapter 13: Here's To Never

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes on the floor, ignoring the commotion around him. They had come to the OBGYN's office a week after Inuyasha had conceived, and Inuyasha wasn't happy in the least. He knew it was important to figure out how his pregnancy would precede, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy this. Children were running around so late into the afternoon, high off from their lunches and sneaked snacks. Inuyasha's patience was running thinner than a spider's web.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stood up when his name was called, quickly making a beeline for the door the lady stood by. Sesshomaru proceeded slower to the door, Inuyasha glaring at him over his shoulder in annoyance.

Now was not the time for Sesshomaru to be walking like he owned the world.

When Sesshomaru finally made it, and their father was left behind to wait, the demon nurse led them to a quite room. Inuyasha's nerves calmed, his posture becoming more relaxed as he looked to the nurse for further instruction.

"For now I will take your weight and height. The doctor will be here shortly afterwards," she told them, Inuyasha following her instructions. He was, as of now, a hundred and forty four pounds, and stood at five foot five. The nurse hummed softly, writing it down on a board.

"You may gain up to fifteen pounds while pregnant. But not every beta or female does," she told him, Inuyasha nodding once in understanding.

He was hoping he wouldn't gain that much weight; it would be hard to get back to his muscular self. Inuyasha lifted up his shirt when she left the room, a frown creasing his features. He originally had a six-pack, but strangely enough it wasn't as visible as it used to be. Inuyasha ran a hand over his stomach, feeling the slight roundness to it.

"Sesshomaru, would you still love me if I was fat?" Inuyasha asked softly, looking up from his stomach to Sesshomaru who had been looking out the window. His golden eyes drifted back to Inuyasha, blinking slowly as if considering Inuyasha's words. Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha's uncovered stomach to his face, blinking again as he seemed to think it over.

"Yes."

Inuyasha didn't feel he was telling the truth, but it did make him feel a little bit better about himself. He looked back to his stomach, running a hand over it.

Would he like himself if he got fat?

He sighed softly in annoyance, going over to the examination table and sitting down on it. Sesshomaru had gone back to looking out the window, his usual stony self seeming to return.

When they were in public at least.

Inuyasha sighed, turning onto his side before lying down. He closed his eyes, curling in on himself.

It had been a while since he had been able to sleep properly. He sighed softly, relaxing his body as he prepared to rest for the day. He was rudely remembered he was not at home.

The door opened, loud footsteps entering into the room. A bellowing voice nearly made Inuyasha fall off the examination table from his jolt of surprise, his eyes snapping open with barely reserved anger.

"Inuyasha! You came in without me!" His father stood by the quiet doctor, his eyes filled with joy and mock hurt. Inuyasha slowly uncurled from his position, cracking his knuckles with a growl. Dealing with his father was not on his agenda this day, and that would stand till he was sure the old man wouldn't bother him like an imp. Sesshomaru stood, reminding Inuyasha of his presence.

"Sir, if you aggravate him, I can not get a proper analysis." Inutaisho looked to the doctor incredulously, but he obediently calmed down. Inuyasha looked away from him, not even wanting to see him at this moment.

Now that he thought about it, everything was aggravating him.

The doctor looked away from Inutaisho, looking to Inuyasha. The beta was obviously suffering from mood swings, if the sudden change from anger to relaxation meant anything. He couldn't quite tell if the beta was pregnant visibly, but from what Inutaisho had told him, the beta had just conceived a week before. The first trimester was a delicate stage for a beta, so he knew he would need to be careful in how he interacted with the beta. His eyes shifted to the other, unnamed male in the room, feeling the aura he gave off. If he wanted to get a proper examination, he needed to ensure the Alpha his actions were not to harm the beta. The last thing he needed was a repeat of last year. He looked back to the beta.

"Inuyasha, I am Doctor Yashimoto. I will assist you from here on out." Inuyasha looked to him, his dog like ears twitching on top of his head. Good, that meant he had got his attention.

"I hope you are good at your job," Inuyasha muttered, Inutaisho scoffing next to him. Yashimoto really needed him to be quiet for this process.

"Dr. Yashimoto is the best out there! He was there for Sesshomaru's birth!" The unnamed male raised an eyebrow, leading Yashimoto to believe that was whom Inutaisho spoke of. He cleared his throat, Inutaisho calming down once again. As his nephew, Yashimoto wondered why his uncle was always one to act out of order. As of now, that attitude was obviously aggravating the beta. Yashimoto released a near inaudible sigh.

He still wondered if they were actually related or his mother had been joking.

"Inuyasha, first I would like to check your vital signs. Afterwards, I will give you an ultrasound to find out if you will proceed in dog time, or human." The pregnancy time for a half-breed was always tricky, either one or the other. If he got it wrong, the beta could get severally hurt. He took his blood pressure, checked his heart beat, the ongoing process quick so he wouldn't prolong any of the beta's discomfort from being touched by another male. If what Inutaisho had told him was true, the new mates still had yet to separate from the hip.

"Inuyasha, I need you to lay down on your back on the bed," Yashimoto ordered, Inuyasha's body tensing slightly. He felt the wave of anger from the Alpha, a sweat trickling down his neck.

This just might be a repeat of last year.

"I need to perform an ultra sound. To do so, you must lay down and lift your shirt. If you don't I can't perform a proper ultrasound," he explained, Sesshomaru seeming to calm. Inuyasha relaxed with him, doing as he was told. Yashimoto tried not to sigh in relief; just glad he wasn't going to be attacked today.

With the recent increase in demon mating's ending in disaster, Yashimoto was glad the Alpha was so protective of the beta. He had known Alpha's who didn't give two shits of their offspring or the beta. He turned off the lights, going over to the machine in the corner and pulling it closer to the bed. He turned it on, seeing the beta rub its stomach from the side of his vision. He got the machine running, grabbing a tube of gel.

"That's cold," Inuyasha muttered as he placed the gel on his stomach, Yashimoto looking to the Inuyasha's face as he grabbed the transducer.

"It will warm over time," he told him, Inuyasha looking to the screen when Yashimoto started to push against his stomach lightly. He moved the device around, spreading the gel effortlessly. He stopped at a certain spot, his eyebrow rising. The fetus was the size of a one month old, meaning the beta would proceed in dog times like most full dog demons. That was a relief, yet also a worry.

As a half-breed, his body might not be able to keep up as well with the changes.

"It will proceed in dog time," Yashimoto said softly, moving the screen a little bit so Inuyasha could see his forming pup. Sesshomaru got up, walking to Inuyasha's side. Sesshomaru looked at the screen of the machine, his seemingly ingrained frown lessening. Inuyasha sighed softly, his hand twitching to touch his stomach but refraining from doing so.

"Can you tell the gender yet?" Inuyasha asked, Yashimoto shaking his head. He measured the baby with the computer, his eyes trained on the screen.

"No, not until you are four to five weeks along. However, I will set a Doppler ultrasound two weeks from now. By then we should be able to hear the heart beat." Inuyasha's early soured mood was completely gone, and even though Inutaisho came around to see as well, Inuyasha stayed calm. Yashimoto took some pictures, sending them to the printer in the other room. It was obvious the beta was already dearly attached to the pup. The Alpha was quiet, but the small smile stretching his lips gave Yashimoto an idea that he was also close to the pup. He shifted the ultrasound when he saw movement, another fetus showing on the screen.

His eyebrows shot up.

A half-breed pregnant with twins?

That was something not even common with full-blooded demons. Inuyasha gasped sharply, rising up slightly. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened slightly in shock from the sudden realization his lips parting slightly. Inutaisho was quiet for a long second as he stared at the screen.

This was as good as it was bad.

"How…" Inuyasha trailed off in his sentence, obviously as shocked as the rest of them. Yashimoto measured the second one, sending more pictures to the printer. A demon didn't have the gene that produced twins, which meant Inuyasha had inherited it from his mother. Usually a half-breed would take more to the father, but that only seemed to go for Inuyasha's appearance. It seemed his mother had stronger genes than they had thought.

Inuyasha being a male beta, complicated this beyond belief. Yashimoto tried not to sigh, not wanting to stress the already shocked beta.

Miscarriage was very likely within the coming weeks.

"Their beautiful." The small whisper from the beta surprised Yashimoto, his eyes turning back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were glistening with tears, his obvious initial shock not from the knowledge that his pregnancy would be complicated. He loved his pups, regardless if they would kill him or not.

Yashimoto hoped he could handle the many things that would come his way.

"Congratulations."

Inuyasha smiled, a tear falling down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away with his shirt.

Yashimoto really hoped he wouldn't break from the oncoming loss.

It wasn't uncommon for beta's to lose themselves in their own despair.

After the ultrasound was done and the pictures taken and the babies measured, Inuyasha was listening quietly to Yashimoto as he told him everything he would need for his two bundles of joy. Vitamins and a thousand doctor appointments was what Inuyasha got out of most of the doctor talk. Inuyasha swore the man used bigger words than actually possible.

"Now Inuyasha, I want to go over this with you now. There will be complications with your pregnancy. It is very likely, you will miscarry before this month is up." Inuyasha's ears stood straight at those words, his lips pulling down into a frown.

No.

Yashimoto continued to explain, talking slower and more cautiously. Inuyasha could tell that the doctor had noticed his sudden change in mood.

"Demon's are not able to carry twins. Very rare cases have occurred, you being one of them. It is apparent, your mother had passed down the gene." Inuyasha looked away from the doctor, Sesshomaru grabbing his hand. Inuyasha didn't want to hear this.

He wasn't going to lose either of them.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure this doesn't happen. Your vitals seem fine for now, which is good. I recommend staying in bed more, and participate in as much sexual activity as possible. While this is bad for humans, your pups will hardly carry the genes. Taking in your Alpha's power will help keep your body and pups strong, reducing the risk of miscarriage." Inuyasha nodded, his cheeks dusted with the faintest of blushes. Yashimoto stood from his stool, taking out a piece of paper.

"See this women. She specializes in rare cases as yourself." Inuyasha looked to the piece of paper, reading the name beneath his breath.

"Shōga."


	14. Chapter 14: Angel Of Protection

**Chapter 14**

Inuyasha looked up at the house in front of him, his hand giving his eyes cover. Baby shopping would wait till they knew the genders, their possible home coming first. Inuyasha was two weeks along now, showing more than he had the first week. The Doppler was set for tomorrow, giving Inuyasha some time to inspect houses peacefully.

If Sesshomaru would stop pointing out every flaw of their possible homes.

Inuyasha watched him as he led the realtor to near insanity, telling her how everything was wrong and how something would harm his pups. For five years they would age like a human before their age would start to slow down. Twenty five years from now they would only look to be six or seven. Inuyasha rubbed his stomach distractedly, wondering if their childhood would be as rough as his own. He didn't want to them to be chased like he had, only wanted for his money and nothing else.

When their father passed, his entire fortune would be given to him and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was hoping that wasn't any time soon.

"Sir, we can have that installed if you wish." Inuyasha looked up at the demon woman who spoke, his eyebrows rising a little bit. She stood next to the shaking, barely restrained realtor, shooing her away softly. The realtor stormed away, the demon woman, obviously her boss turning to stand in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, besides himself and Inutaisho, ever stood up to Sesshomaru in such a way.

"For the right price, Mr. Taisho, everything can be installed. The baby proofing, the locks, everything you spoke of. It is usually not our concern, but I see you are very determined."

To get his own way like a brat Inuyasha thought, rolling his eyes as Sesshomaru silently regarded the woman. He grunted softly after a long moment, the woman holding his stare. She looked away when he pointed a finger, Sesshomaru pointing to the second floor of the house. Sesshomaru had wanted a mansion, but Inuyasha insisted they got something smaller till they decided to have more pups. The last thing Inuyasha needed right now was to lose his pups in a larger than needed house.

"The top floor, room to the first right. Why is there no lock?" Inuyasha had been surprised too when he saw no lock on the master bedroom door. All the doors on the first floor were traditional shoji, but on the second floor were all American doors with locks. Except for the second biggest room in the house.

The family room was the biggest room.

Inuyasha had wanted enough space so he could play with their pups, something Sesshomaru had relented to hesitantly. He had wanted a large dojo, wanting to teach their children the old family tradition of the sword. Inuyasha didn't want his children to learn too much of that, but he knew it was probably best to pass down the tradition.

"We can ch-"

Sesshomaru raised a hand, cutting off the woman mid sentence. She frowned but didn't speak further.

"Why is there no lock? The architect who thought of it must have had a reason." The woman's frown lifted slightly, her red eyes shifting to the house, away from Sesshomaru.

"He said he made it that way… To bring families closer. He said parents have started to lock out their children, and it needed to stop." Sesshomaru's lips turned up, looking to Inuyasha who was looking at the woman. At two months pregnant Inuyasha knew he would be dealing with hormone changes, but the sudden onslaught of tears confused him. But he couldn't help but notice how lovely the words were.

"We'll take it."

Sesshomaru nodded, mostly agreeing from the fact they had built in a dojo. He loved the house; it was very beautiful and elegant. He just wished it were bigger.

The woman smiled, taking out a card before bowing. Sesshomaru didn't take out a card, taking hers and looking at the name.

Kagura And Naraku Realtors.

Sesshomaru frowned, looking back to the woman.

"You are associated with Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing the slime ball anywhere. Naraku had always wanted Inuyasha, chasing after the poor pup since he was barely old enough to walk. Inuyasha's Alpha hadn't been chosen yet so Naraku had to stay back. His father had been confidant Naraku would have been Inuyasha's Alpha, a half demon usually paired with another. When it was learned Sesshomaru was, it came as a very large surprise.

Naraku stopped chasing Inuyasha.

"He is my mate," Kagura told him, moving her hair away from her neck. Her mating mark was still a bit red, meaning they had just found each other as mates. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, his beta seemingly still lost in the words Kagura had spoken about the unlocked door. Sesshomaru wondered if Inuyasha still remembered that pervert, the one that had chased after him since the beginning of time.

"He is fortunate to find such a mate," Sesshomaru drawled softly, Kagura giving him a tight smile. It was enough to tell him Kagura was not happy with her intended Alpha.

"I had seen a better catch." Sesshomaru frowned when she touched his arm, growling softly at her in warning. She quickly took back her hand. Inuyasha looked back over to them at the growl, walking over and coming to stand by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pressed against his Alpha, not liking the woman demon's scent spike in arousal.

"Since it is established we will take it, I believe Sesshomaru it is time for us to go." Sesshomaru nodded, pocketing the card. Sesshomaru could feel Kagura's eyes digging into his back. He didn't want her tainted body when he had the purest one at his side.

:::+:::

"Sesshomaru it's embarrassing!" Sesshomaru frowned as he looked down to Inuyasha, looming over his smaller body. He had asked if he could take Inuyasha through his core, but Inuyasha still seemed shy about it. Sesshomaru sighed, wondering where that sex fiend he had marked went.

"How is it embarrassing?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting one of Inuyasha's legs once he untensed his thighs enough. Inuyasha gasped, putting a hand against his chest.

"No!" He barked, Sesshomaru pushing his leg to the side. Inuyasha looked away when Sesshomaru leaned down, his face unbearably close to his own. Inuyasha was trying not to hurt Sesshomaru, but inside he yearned to punch him so he would stop. Having suddenly a new part wasn't like a fairy godmother gave him what he wanted. This was foreign, frightening even. Before, Inuyasha had been desperate for his Alpha's touch but now he was thinking clearly, albeit insecurely.

"I thought you agreed with the doctor." Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru started to rub him through his sweats, his eyes closing as he bit his lower lip with a small whimper. Inuyasha threw his head back, his chest arching when Sesshomaru slipped his hand inside his pants. He grabbed his wrist, shaking his head with a muffled moan. Sesshomaru ran his fingers over Inuyasha's core, feeling the wetness there.

It wasn't as much as Sesshomaru wanted though, his hand traveling up to Inuyasha's member. Inuyasha was gasping for breath, his hand shaking as he grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. Inuyasha had heard what the doctor had said; he knew how important this was.

But that didn't mean he would eagerly just jump into it.

And…

Inuyasha turned his head away, his eyes opening to mere squints to look at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had smelled Kagura get aroused when Sesshomaru growled at her. Inuyasha hadn't really been listening, but for her to outright flirt with his mate, than have the nerve when Sesshomaru growls to get aroused?

Was that why Sesshomaru growled?

To arouse her?

Was Inuyasha no longer enough for him?

Inuyasha didn't know he was crying till Sesshomaru stopped, his once lustful eyes now full of worry. Inuyasha tried to wipe away his tears with the blanket but Sesshomaru caught his wrist, pinning it to the bed.

"Am I hurting you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha closing his eyes. Sesshomaru felt his demon fill with guilt; his heart beat speeding up as he tried to figure out what he had done to make Inuyasha cry.

"Do you like her?... Kagura?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden question, but also in relief that he hadn't hurt his beta. Inuyasha wouldn't look at him till he answered, Sesshomaru sighing softly. The slimy bitch probably wanted Inuyasha to think that.

"No. She tried to flirt with me, but I warned her to stop." Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking up to Sesshomaru.

"Is… Is that why you growled?" Inuyasha asked softly, Sesshomaru nodding once. Inuyasha sniffled, looking away again.

"Am I enough?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru smirking as he let go of his beta's wrist to run a hand over his cheek. Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking up to his Alpha. Sesshomaru wondered why Inuyasha would ever doubt his loyalty.

"You are mine, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat up slowly, Sesshomaru moving back so he could do so. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with searching eyes, his flow of tears having left trails on his tan cheeks. Inuyasha sniffled, his eyes becoming less expressive as he frowned in irritation.

"You're a pig."

Sesshomaru tried not to sigh, wondering why he was a pig this time. Even though, accurately, he was a dog.

Inuyasha got off of the bed, taking off his sweats in front of Sesshomaru whose eyes instantly glued to Inuyasha's groin. Inuyasha then took off his shirt, frowning as he looked to Sesshomaru who was still dressed in boxers.

"I'm taking a shower."

Inuyasha turned away from his Alpha, heading towards the bathroom while Sesshomaru sat on the bed in a stupor. Inuyasha stopped by the door, looking over his shoulder to Sesshomaru.

"Aren't you coming?"

Sesshomaru bolted up out of the bed, kicking off his boxers as he followed Inuyasha to the bathroom. Inuyasha acted like he wasn't there as he entered the bathroom, turning on the faucet. He bent down slightly, feeling the water with his fingers. He stood straight with a sigh, turning and looking to Sesshomaru who stood by the closed door with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Though he didn't act like it, Sesshomaru was an oversized child.

"The water isn't hot yet," Inuyasha informed him, his words moving Sesshomaru into motion. Inuyasha moved back, backing up into the tub. Sesshomaru followed, pinning him against the tub wall. The water was cold against their feet, but it didn't really matter as of that moment.

"You are confusing," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha staying quiet as his lips pulled down into a frown. Sesshomaru leaned forward, kissing away that frown. Inuyasha gasped softly, parting his lips eagerly. Sesshomaru attacked his mouth, grabbing his thighs. Inuyasha jumped up, wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru held on tight to his thighs, not wanting to drop his prize. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, deepening the kiss further. Sesshomaru gingerly let go of one of Inuyasha's thighs, lining himself up.

Inuyasha gasped sharply when he pushed inside his core, the feeling of his heat making him dizzy. Inuyasha rolled his hips the best he could, pulling away from the kiss with a sharp inhale. He panted as he let his head fall back against the cold granite, closing his eyes as he let himself feel Sesshomaru once again.

He was hot, always so hot. Inuyasha felt he would melt in his embrace, his hands furnaces yet his nose always so cold when he ran it along his throat and chest. Inuyasha's hips twitched when Sesshomaru pulled out, gasping when he pushed back inside. The rhythm was slow at first, allowing Inuyasha to get used to this new way of penetration. Inuyasha preferred both ways, one more pleasurable, yet one also less painful. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair as he started to set a faster rhythm. Inuyasha lifted his head, looking down to Sesshomaru who was panting against his collarbone, his eyes closed as he took him how he liked.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru nodding as he bared his teeth, growling softly as he sped up. Inuyasha moaned when pushed in particularly hard, his stomach twisting in knots as he felt his thighs started to tingle. He moaned as he started to rise and fall as best as he could in this position.

The water was still running, their feet submerged in hot water. Inuyasha had forgot the tub was still plugged, the water slowly rising higher and higher. It didn't matter to them though, Inuyasha hissing softly when Sesshomaru bit his neck.

"Faster," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru doing as he was told with a soft grunt. His hair was sticking to them both from sweat, Inuyasha feeling the steam rising from the hot water. The room was becoming humid and stuffy, the two covered in sweat within just a few minutes. It didn't matter to Inuyasha though, his eyes closed tight as he panted heavily from the arousal burning through his veins.

Sesshomaru started to thrust harder into him, though from his usual moves, he was considerably gentler. Inuyasha didn't want it that way; he wanted him to become wild. His body was bordering its limit though, this stimulation still too much for his body. Inuyasha reached a hand down, stroking his member with each thrust. Blood rushed through Inuyasha's ears, deafening him temporarily. Inuyasha was moaning every thrust now, his claws digging into Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru was on cloud nine. Inuyasha's core was tight, almost as much as his ass. He was so wet Sesshomaru had started to drool, his muscles convulsing around him repeatedly. Inuyasha was hugging him so tightly it bordered pain, but Sesshomaru would have been glad to die this way. He could feel the difference inside, could feel the unbearable heat. Sesshomaru didn't want to leave, didn't want to pull out.

Inuyasha was moaning his name though, the pains in his back making him hiss. His blood was boiling in his veins and roaring in his ears, but he managed to open eyes. Inuyasha had his head thrown back, his entire body tensed. He was coming and Sesshomaru could feel it both inside and out, the convulsing muscles forcing his climax out of him. His vision flashed white, Inuyasha's scream barely heard.

Sesshomaru panted as he relaxed, blinking a few times. Inuyasha was shaking, his eyes closed. Sesshomaru looked down when he felt something against his calves.

Water was pouring out of the tub.


	15. Chapter 15: There's The Door

Chapter 15

Inuyasha breathed softly as he lay down on the examination bed, Yashimoto placing gel on his stomach. It was the day of the Doppler; Inuyasha unable to wait and see how big his pups had grown. He was excited, to say the least.

Sesshomaru was by his side, his eyes stoic as he waited for the doctor to start the procedure. Inuyasha grabbed his hand to reassure him, Sesshomaru looking down to him. His lips turned up slightly, showing Inuyasha he was just as excited about this. Inuyasha looked to the screen when the transducer was placed on his stomach, biting his lip gently in anticipation.

It took a minute for the picture to show, his two pups larger than before. Inuyasha felt like crying when he saw them, a smile touching his lips. He couldn't quite yet see them correctly, but he knew one day he would. Yashimoto pressed some buttons, zooming in a little bit. The sound of two heartbeats echoed throughout the room, Inuyasha gasping softly in surprise. Sesshomaru stood up straighter, looking at the screen with narrowed eyes.

This was real.

Inuyasha tried not to cry, but the tears fell anyway. He sniffled, Sesshomaru holding his hand tighter as they both adored their pups. For what seemed like forever, their heartbeats echoed in Inuyasha's mind, calming his soul. When the Doppler was over and his pups were given the clean bill of health, Inuyasha was led out of the building by Sesshomaru. His hand never left his stomach; Inuyasha wishing he could feel their heartbeats now.

They had feared one might be a still born, the thought making Inuyasha feel sick every morning. But now he was sure they were both still alive, and that sickening feeling dissipated from his stomach. He hoped that they would both have a chance to be born into this world.

Instead of heading to the summerhouse they headed towards their father's home, wanting to tell him about the good news. Inuyasha opened the door to their home, his smile wide as he walked inside. Sesshomaru followed, Inuyasha rushing to where he could smell their father. Sesshomaru took his time, finding Inuyasha standing by the living room entrance.

His tense frame made Sesshomaru worry about what had happened in his short absence, his footsteps quickening. A stench he knew all too well filled his nostrils. He stopped by Inuyasha, his eyes falling on the owner of the stench.

Naraku sat on their living room couch, their father on the couch opposite of him. Naraku looked to Sesshomaru before to Inuyasha, a smirk touching his lips. Inuyasha knew his mark was showing and he knew Naraku could see it. But that didn't make him feel comfortable, not with the way Naraku's eyes roamed over his body. Inuyasha moved closer to Sesshomaru.

"It is nice to see you two again."

Naraku stood from his seat, looking to Inuyasha's stomach with slight interest. Inuyasha growled at him, putting a hand over his stomach as his ears pressed back against his head to show warning. Inuyasha would gladly tear him apart.

He remembered this asshole all too much.

Naraku smiled, Sesshomaru feeling the urge to punch the slime ball in the face. As far as he was concerned, Naraku wasn't welcome into their home, or allowed to be near Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't show a reaction to his presence, but his displeasure was felt through the room like water. Did their father still think he was a suitable mate for Inuyasha?

"Congratulations."

When Inuyasha cracked his knuckles Inutaisho stood, a small smile on his face as he raised a hand. Inuyasha growled at his father too, not in the mood to deal with his antics. Naraku was not welcome into their home; he was not welcome near him or Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, he is merely here to talk about your new home," their father interjected, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who had calmed slightly from Inutaisho's words. Inuyasha snorted as he dispelled his violent stance, turning away from them all as he acted like he didn't just think of killing another man. He left the living room, his mood ruined as he tried to get as far away from Naraku as possible. He wouldn't mind locking himself in his room for the day.

"I'm taking a nap."

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Naraku, his very presence screaming for him to leave. Naraku merely smiled though, sitting down as he took out a folder from a bag. Inutaisho stood, leaving his son and Naraku alone to discuss business. In Sesshomaru's eyes, he had set the battleground.

"Inuyasha looks well," Naraku spoke, Sesshomaru moving to sit where his father had. Naraku didn't deserve to say Inuyasha's name, he would disgrace it just by reading it.

"Still lively I see."

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't physically fight Naraku in his home, but Sesshomaru was sorely tempted too. Sesshomaru sat down, his eyes stoic despite his displeasure.

"Your mate seemed just as lively." Naraku's smile faltered, his eyes not pleased with Sesshomaru's words. It was rather obvious to Sesshomaru that neither Naraku nor Kagura wanted each other as mates. The urge to mate had been there obviously, but it seemed it had worn off and now they didn't want to have to do anything with each other. They both chased for things they couldn't have.

"She is. As for your purchase, we are currently installing the entire baby proofing and extra necessities you had asked for. I hope you know that caused an increase in the houses value." Sesshomaru nodded, Naraku opening the folder. He took out a sheet of paper, placing it in front Sesshomaru who looked down to it. Naraku pointed a pen at the original price, Sesshomaru trying not to sigh as he thought about how much more boring this could get.

At least Inuyasha was no longer near this slime ball.

After what seemed like hours, Sesshomaru and Naraku finished their interactions, Inuyasha going back downstairs when he woke up from his nap. Naraku was still in the living room, trying to talk shop with Sesshomaru who merely grunted to everything. Inuyasha yawned, rubbing his eyes. Sesshomaru looked to his mate, his eyes widening slightly.

Even Naraku stopped, his eyebrow rising as Inuyasha stopped by the living room entrance. Inuyasha yawned again, opening his eyes. He blinked in confusion from all the stares he was getting, Inutaisho walking into the living room with a smile on his face.

It dropped faster than the book in his hand.

Inuyasha frowned, wondering what they were all staring at. He could feel his ears at the top of his head, could see he still had white hair. It wasn't like he had turned into a human all of a sudden. Sesshomaru walked over to him, Inuyasha frowning in confusion, his eyes begging for answers. Sesshomaru touched a hand to Inuyasha's cheek, Inuyasha pulling away quickly when the feeling of his hand made him feel sensitive.

He just wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or discomfort.

"Inuyasha, when did you get these markings?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, looking to the mirror across the room, his eyes widening in shock. His demon markings had only ever shown when he had lost control of his demon side, inducing Inuyasha to a homicidal craze. But he wasn't going crazy, his markings as clear as day on his skin.

Inuyasha touched a hand to one of the markings on his cheek, pulling his hand away just as quickly from the strange feeling. He blinked, looking to his dad, Naraku forgotten for the moment.

"You better have a fucking explanation."

Inutaisho walked over to his son, his eyes telling him rather clearly that he had no idea what had happened. Inuyasha slapped his hand away before he could touch his cheek, looking to Naraku who took a step forward. Inuyasha gave off a surge of his power, growling in anger for him to back off. Unlike an Alpha his surges of power were intended to intimidate, and Naraku was frozen in place by it.

"We need to visit Shoga soon," his father whispered, Inuyasha looking back to him. Only full demons could have given off surges of power, only full demons could have markings. Inutaisho looked down to his son's stomach, his very being full of wonder and fear.

How powerful was Inuyasha?

Naraku was quickly ushered out, Shoga called and Inuyasha put into his room. Sesshomaru had wanted to stay with him, but Inutaisho wouldn't allow his son to do so. Inuyasha didn't like this feeling of isolation, his eyes lidded as he stared at the locked door. He could have easily knocked it down, as a half or full demon, but he just didn't have the energy too. He felt like he was slowly being drained, yet at the same time he could take on an entire army. He sighed, turning onto his side.

His eye flinched when he felt something suck on him, seeing the demon flea as it grew from drinking his blood. He smacked it, hearing a small yelp.

"You rude boy!" Inuyasha frowned, sitting up and looking down to his hand. It wasn't Myoga in his hand, but a female flea demon, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

"Are you Shoga?" He asked, the flea standing up in his hand with a huff.

"Yes! You should treat me with more respect!" Inuyasha sighed, wondering if he should just crush her. He decided against it though, his doctor having recommended her in the first place. Shoga looked up to him, gasping sharply. She looked him over, jumping from one area to another.

"You are the half demon with twins, yes?" She asked, Inuyasha nodding as she jumped back down to his hand. She hummed softly, tsking after a while.

"This is not good. Has there been anybody who you feel has wanted to harm you come around you recently?" Inuyasha frowned in contemplation, Naraku instantly appearing in his vision. Naraku had never actually wanted to hurt him, merely mate him, but Inuyasha didn't like him. Already being mated, Inuyasha didn't want him a thousand meters from him, or even an entire country away to him. He wanted him to be gone; he wanted Sesshomaru to kill him so he wouldn't try anything when his Alpha was not around.

"Yes."

Shoga tsked again, jumping onto his nose. She looked into one of his eyes, tapping one of his markings lightly. Inuyasha let her do what she needed, a tad scared he was draining energy from his pups. Was he unintentionally killing them?

"How often does your Alpha give you power?" Shoga asked, Inuyasha a tad confused.

"Like when we…" Inuyasha trailed off, his cheeks heating up and becoming a fiery red. Shoga hummed, drinking some more of his blood. Inuyasha slapped her again, and once again she yelped in pain. Inuyasha sighed, still slightly embarrassed.

"Yes!" Shoga grumbled angrily, Inuyasha thinking about it for a second.

"Every day. Sometimes multiple times a day," Inuyasha responded, Shoga tsking again.

"You should have been a rabbit," she responded, Inuyasha thinking of slapping her across the room. He was not a rabbit, he just happened to get aroused every time Sesshomaru was near him. It wasn't like he could control it.

"I would suggest you stay close to your Alpha for now. It will calm your demon and you'll return to normal." Inuyasha nodded, Shoga jumping off his hand.

"Your pups will be fine for now. If you were going to miscarry at any time, your demon would have aborted them in this form. So for now, just rest." Inuyasha nodded, Shoga jumping to the door. Inuyasha stood from his seat on his bed, opening the door to let her out even though she could have easily gone beneath it. Sesshomaru had been pulled downstairs by Inutaisho to give them privacy, Shoga explaining to them what had happened when she reached them.

Sesshomaru relaxed from the news, his father also relaxing from the initial shock. Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru pulling him into an embrace. Inuyasha shivered from his warmth, closing his eyes.

"Make sure he doesn't overexert himself. He has drained a tad bit of energy maintaining that form. Rest, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded, his eyes not opening as he started to fall asleep against Sesshomaru. His Alpha was always so warm, so comfortable. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek, Sesshomaru looking down to him with a small frown.

"Come." Inuyasha was led up to his room, their father letting them stay there for now. They would move into their new home next week, their father going to have some of his friends help him move them in. Inuyasha couldn't participate because he was pregnant, and Sesshomaru wanted to stay by his side for as long as possible.

Inuyasha sighed as he laid down on his bed, curling into a ball. Sesshomaru took off his shirt, laying behind him and gently pulling him into an embrace. Inuyasha sighed softly in happiness and comfort, moving closer to his Alpha. He suddenly opened his eyes, turning to look over his shoulder to Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed. Inuyasha frowned, rising up to sit up on the bed.

"We haven't had sex today."

Sesshomaru pretended he was already asleep.

Author's note: So yeah, I kind of lost track on the last part. And there you go, the long awaited update!


	16. Chapter 16: Hyper Drive

**Chapter 16**

"I want him dead."

Naraku ignored his mate's complaints, letting his hair down from his ponytail. It fell over his back, the long black hair a reminder of his human side. He looked to the scissors, wondering if he should follow up with his thoughts and cut it all off.

"The mutt doesn't deserve Sesshomaru!"

Naraku turned around, looking to his mate. She was covered head to toe, her once naked body hidden from his view. A one-night stand had led to their mating, and Naraku wished till this day that he had killed her instead of mated her. Her Alpha had perished some time before, and Naraku and been tempted. He regretted his actions severely. She was currently pregnant with his offspring, something that disgusted her. Naraku was disgusted that such a wench was carrying his child.

"Silence Kagura. You are already tainted and deserve him no more than Inuyasha." Kagura grew angry by his words, throwing a lamp at his face, Naraku easily catching it. He dropped it to the ground, his eyes narrowing in anger. She gasped when she was slapped, Naraku licking her blood off of his claws.

"If you wish for pain, I will give it to you." Kagura looked to him with a glare, her wounded cheek slowly healing.

"Don't talk like a saint. I know you want the mutt Naraku." Naraku merely smiled, making it obvious that mating the smaller male was his every intention. Kagura looked away from him, taking a napkin from the tissue box. She cleaned the blood off her face, her wound healed.

"His sweet body will accept me," Naraku told her, his thoughts thinking of the day Inuyasha would accept him. Kagura scoffed, dropping the blood stained napkin in the trash.

"As long as Sesshomaru lives, you will never have Inuyasha." Naraku frowned, Kagura flinching away when he raised his hand. Naraku smiled though, lowering his hand and turning away.

"Who said I would let Sesshomaru live?"

Kagura glared at her mates back, running her fingers over her cheek from the pain she could still feel.

"He's stronger, you'll never win over Inuyasha."

Naraku grinned.

"Not if he finds another mate."

Kagura's eyes widened when he raised his hand, his eyes becoming wicked.

"I won't bother you with my offspring anymore, Kagura."

:::+:::

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru, his ear twitching innocently. He was bent over in the shower with the curtain open, silently inspecting his body. Inuyasha, ever since he realized he had a vagina, had been inspecting it at random time intervals. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru wouldn't understand, but he just couldn't help but realize that the area was where his pups would come from.

"I'm trying to figure out how they are going to fit," Inuyasha said simply, the water running over his body and down onto the tile floor. Sesshomaru sighed, closing the bathroom door. Inuyasha was three weeks now, his need for food erupting once they moved into their new home.

In short, there was no food in the fridge.

"You've watched enough video's to know," Sesshomaru told him as he undressed, Inuyasha grumbling something before spitting out some water that got into his mouth. Sesshomaru slid off his pants, putting his hair up into a bun. Inuyasha looked over to him while he did so, blinking repeatedly as water fell over his face. Sesshomaru walked over, Inuyasha standing up straight to let him inside. Sesshomaru moved his head back, getting his body wet. Inuyasha looked over his body, slowly moving closer. They hadn't had sex for the past few days as they unpacked, Inuyasha biting his bottom lip.

He hungered for Sesshomaru as much as he hungered for raw pork. Inuyasha moved against him, Sesshomaru staying relaxed as he looked over his shoulder to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pressed closer, making him feel the part of him that wouldn't be ignored. It was slightly hindered by his larger stomach, but the message was still there. Sesshomaru turned around, Inuyasha trying not to jump in excitement.

He knew Sesshomaru had needed a break from sex, and Inuyasha had been trying very hard to be good. Masturbation only got him so far though.

"You used to fight me whenever I tried to touch you." Inuyasha's arousal spiked when Sesshomaru pushed him back, out of the spray of water. Sesshomaru bit off his claws before he leaned down, pressing his nose against Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha shivered at the pleasurable feeling, Sesshomaru reaching a hand down.

"Are you wet?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha closing his eyes when he felt his fingers skim over his erect member. Sesshomaru didn't tease him, giving it a quick few strokes. Inuyasha felt his legs get weak at the sensation, Sesshomaru letting him go and moving his fingers lower.

"Are you?"

Inuyasha gasped when he ran his fingers over his core, Sesshomaru smirking against his neck. Inuyasha had been aroused since Sesshomaru had walked into the room, Inuyasha grabbing onto his shoulder when he pushed a finger inside. Inuyasha bit his lip, releasing his breath in a puff of breath. Sesshomaru's fingers were not as thick as his member, but the heat was still nearly unbearable. Inuyasha arched when his thumb ran over his balls, Sesshomaru licking his mating mark with a small growl.

Inuyasha was panting, the steam from the shower making him sweat and the heat making him dizzy. Inuyasha gently pushed Sesshomaru away, his Alpha's eyes confused and a tad alarmed. Inuyasha was still panting, words lost to his mind.

"It…" Inuyasha swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. He would have never thought a little fingering would have got him to this state.

"It's hot," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru pulling away more. Inuyasha was led out of the shower, the water turned off and then Inuyasha was led to the master bedroom. Inuyasha slowly moved down onto the bed, Sesshomaru taking his hair out of the wet bun. Inuyasha liked it down, he liked it when he was about to come and he pulled on Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru's breath would always hitch; his member would twitch inside him as he came. Inuyasha liked those times the most. He loved it though when Sesshomaru would hold him afterwards, making Inuyasha feel safe and wanted.

Inuyasha was confused when Sesshomaru pulled him back up, Inuyasha following his moves. Sesshomaru got on the bed, moving Inuyasha to straddle his hips. Inuyasha blushed slightly, not really liking this position. Sesshomaru didn't say anything though, his hands running up his sides. Inuyasha shivered, grabbing his hands. Sesshomaru was caught off guard when Inuyasha pinned down his hands, a frown touching his lips.

"Don't touch me." Sesshomaru didn't try to struggle, but everything was screaming that he should. Inuyasha let go of his hands, Sesshomaru keeping them obediently glued to the bed. Whatever Inuyasha had in mind, Sesshomaru was sure this small minute of submission would be worth it. Inuyasha rose up, grabbing Sesshomaru's member. He positioned himself, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he slipped down.

Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha's body engulfing him like a glove. A wet, sweet smelling, tight glove that he never wanted to take off. Sesshomaru's fingers twitched, itching to touch Inuyasha to make him shiver, make him moan and beg. Sesshomaru thrusted up when Inuyasha got all of the way down, Inuyasha gasping sharply from the move. Inuyasha placed his hands on Sesshomaru's chest, panting softly as he adjusted to his girth once again.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru's hands going into motion. Inuyasha shivered on top of him when his fingers skimmed over his spine, his fingers still warm from the shower. Inuyasha rolled his hips, moaning softly from the heated sensation he felt.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking down to his Alpha with an aroused blush. Inuyasha moved his hands up, tangling them in Sesshomaru's hair.

"It's been a while," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru growling softly when Inuyasha pulled his hair. Sesshomaru rose up, moving Inuyasha to lie down on his side. Sesshomaru laid behind him, the position more comfortable to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ran a hand up Inuyasha's chest, his lips warm against Inuyasha's cheek.

"Open for me." Inuyasha blushed madly, almost wishing he could punch Sesshomaru in the face. He raised his leg though, moving it over Sesshomaru's thighs to give him more access to his core. Sesshomaru moved closer, licking Inuyasha's mating mark and filling with aroused pride when he made his mate shudder with a moan.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as his hand went down, Inuyasha nodding his head as he waited with aroused anticipation. He felt Sesshomaru's fingers, the heat from the shower replaced with his own. Inuyasha gasped when he pushed two fingers inside, gripping the sheets with a moan. Sesshomaru's body pressed more against his, Inuyasha feeling sweat start to form on his neck. He closed his eyes when Sesshomaru licked his mating mark, giving off a surge of power.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he felt his body feel tingly, Sesshomaru stopping in his actions. Inuyasha was shivering, his entire body suddenly hypersensitive.

"D-Don't stop," Inuyasha whispered shakily, Sesshomaru licking his cheek. Inuyasha gasped, bucking down against his fingers. That feeling had been pure pleasure, Inuyasha reaching a hand back and grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's hair. Inuyasha saw the markings, but didn't care. For right now, everything felt too good for him to worry about why they were there.

"Forgive me. I'll continue." Inuyasha bit his lip when he pulled his fingers out, Sesshomaru moving his hips closer. Inuyasha jolted slightly when Sesshomaru pushed inside, the length seeming never ending as Inuyasha greeted it once again with tight warmth. Sesshomaru groaned softly, grabbing Inuyasha's thigh. The marking he grabbed was sensitive, Inuyasha torn between a mix of pain and pleasure. He was shaking against Sesshomaru, his heat only intensifying his sensitivity.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha let go of his hair, grabbing the sheets with a whimper. He cried out when he felt him push in harder, Sesshomaru stopping his slow thrusting.

Inuyasha was drooling, his eyes closed tight as he gripped the sheets.

"Am I hurting you?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer. Inuyasha knew a demon's markings ranged differently in sensitivity from demon to demon. Sesshomaru's weren't sensitive, and neither were his father's. But Inuyasha was a shivering mess every time one was touched; the heat of Sesshomaru's chest and torso against his back was pleasurable torture, his entire spine tingling with ecstasy. Inuyasha's markings on his arms rubbed against the blankets, making him want to cum from the cool, silky sensation. His legs were spread, rubbing against Sesshomaru who rubbed against them roughly with each thrust.

Inuyasha was drowning in pleasure and the only pain he felt was like heaven.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru grabbed his chin, making him look at him. Inuyasha was still shaking, concern in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Am I hurting you?"

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hips when he tried to pull out, shaking his head weakly. Sesshomaru seemed confused, but a sudden understanding filled his eyes. He licked one of Inuyasha's cheek markings, Inuyasha shivering hard against him with a moan. Sesshomaru pulled away, looking over Inuyasha's body.

"Is it too much?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha wanting to say yes and no at the same time. He twisted, kissing Sesshomaru's lips. Sesshomaru rubbed Inuyasha's thigh, Inuyasha gasping sharply into the kiss. Sesshomaru, no longer concerned he was hurting his beta started to move faster, wanting to make Inuyasha cum. Inuyasha moaned and gasped, his eyes closed tight as he became aroused further.

"Harder," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru slowing his thrusts down just slightly before thrusting in harder. Inuyasha rose up onto his elbow, covering his mouth when his moans started to build up into screams of pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled out, moving Inuyasha onto all fours. He kept his hands pinned as he pushed in again, starting a fast, hard rhythm.

Inuyasha gasped with each thrust, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream. His stomach was twisting in knots, his thighs burning hot and his member leaking. Inuyasha was going to cum, he could feel it. He released his lip when Sesshomaru licked his mating mark, his next words taking him over the edge.

"Scream for me." Inuyasha did scream, his orgasms tearing through him. His member released with a hard twitch, Inuyasha feeling like his entire being was shattering. His vaginal orgasm made his mind become mush, Inuyasha lost in a sea of ecstasy.

Sesshomaru stilled, Inuyasha's body milking him dry. Sesshomaru was panting, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. He gently pulled out, Inuyasha lying down on his side. He looked up to Sesshomaru who was resting on his calves, Inuyasha moving onto his back. He spread his legs, Sesshomaru looking to him. Inuyasha reached a hand down, Sesshomaru's eyes following like a hungry dog. Inuyasha felt his entire body pulse, his eyes becoming lidded with arousal.

"Please, make me feel better."

 **Author's note: Before any of you try to kill me, we all got to agree Naraku is messed up. He literally tried to destroy himself by dispelling his human form. And the weekend is on its way.**


	17. Chapter 17: Hope

**Chapter 17**

 **Author's note: Hello everybody, sorry for the wait! I had actually written a chapter, but I didn't like it so I had to start over. But anyway, enjoy!**

 _Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru tried not to sigh as he lay down in bed, Inuyasha not beside him. Sesshomaru knew he was downstairs eating all of the groceries they had in their fridge. It was mostly raw meat, Inuyasha craving raw steak almost every minute of the day. Pork and chicken were okay, but Inuyasha preferred something tough and extra bloody.

Sesshomaru blinked up at the ceiling, wondering if he should go downstairs to accompany Inuyasha. It wasn't that Inuyasha needed his protection while he ate, Inuyasha would kill anybody who tried to interrupt him while he ate. Sesshomaru was just so used to being by his side, always watching over him. When they had gone to his fourth week ultrasound, Yashimoto gave him a small piece of advice.

 _"Give him space. Let him have privacy for a bit."_

Inuyasha didn't need privacy; he was Sesshomaru's mate. Sesshomaru had every right to intrude on his privacy. Sesshomaru knew he was just being a brat despite his best efforts to seem mature, reluctantly giving Inuyasha privacy. Inuyasha had suddenly become asexual, disregarding any of Sesshomaru's advances for a week and a half. Giving him privacy might have been a slightly good idea.

Sesshomaru wondered why he even listened to his cousin. Yashimoto had never seen them as family, and vice versa. Even though wild dogs stayed together, demons were not the same. Most demons were solitary, usually not staying in large groups. Sesshomaru, at the age of five hundred had left to be on his own. In his absence his father had Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru reluctantly came back to watch over his younger brother.

Inuyasha was a brat, spoiled and whiney. Sesshomaru knew a half-breed could not survive long that way, so instead of patience Sesshomaru showed Inuyasha hatred. He toughened up fast.

Yashimoto was a personal man, blocking out everybody. Sesshomaru knew how he thought, his actions and thoughts similar to his mothers. Sesshomaru had only met the woman once, when he was two hundred. She was kind to him, but she never referred to him as family. Nobody did, but his father. Even Inuyasha didn't refer to him as brother.

It was a peaceful, but lonely existence.

 _Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru sat up when the bedroom door opened, Inuyasha sighing softly in happiness as he entered the room. He walked over to the bed, getting on with all fours. He crawled sleepily over to Sesshomaru, lying down on his side. His head rested on Sesshomaru's lap, his eyes closing as he breathed in and released it with a deep sigh of relaxation.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't open his eyes but answered with a soft hum, basking in the warmth Sesshomaru readily offered. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, resting back against the soft mattress. Inuyasha moved up higher, his head resting on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru didn't move him, closing his eyes for a brief second as he allowed himself to relax as well.

He opened his eyes, looking up to the ceiling. His thoughts started to swirl with Inuyasha so close and for once it wasn't for sex. Kagura had been found dead a week before, her unborn fetus removed from her body. Naraku had gone to her funeral two days ago, Sesshomaru only going due to his father's orders. She had been brutally murdered and they knew her murderer was close. Sesshomaru had easily suspected it to be Naraku, but the half-breed was crying.

Sesshomaru knew it could have been a play of emotions, that Naraku could have been faking it. Even though his instincts screamed it was Naraku, Sesshomaru couldn't get past the fact he had cried. He didn't make a verdict though, deciding to keep a close eye on Naraku.

The best murderer's were the one's you couldn't see.

Sesshomaru breathed deeply, agitated by this case. His father had deployed an all out team of investigators, her death signaling something they both had ignored for years. With the change of the century humans had slaughtered demon's, trying to wipe out their ranks. Compared to the millions there had been before, there were only a few precious thousands. Sesshomaru had been lucky due to his status, using his power to save himself. Their family, the few that remained from the war that started to rage after Inuyasha's birth, had protected Inuyasha until the brutal end a hundred years ago.

Recently a number of full-blooded demons had started to go missing, some found dead.

The war was starting again it seemed, leaving only behind half demons. That made Naraku the biggest suspect.

Sesshomaru would rather give up his arm than have a repeat of that history.

"Your heartbeat is speeding up, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha, Inuyasha resting his chin on his hand as he looked to Sesshomaru with curious eyes. Sesshomaru didn't want to tell Inuyasha what had happened to Kagura, the number of demon's that had started to disappear. Inuyasha was pregnant with their pup; Sesshomaru needed him to be happy.

"You make my heart beat speed up." Inuyasha smiled sweetly, his cheeks becoming a thin shade of red. Inuyasha leaned up, pecking Sesshomaru's lips.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, parting his lips to ask Inuyasha why he had thanked him. Inuyasha rose up though, stretching with a loud yawn. Sesshomaru didn't rise, silently watching Inuyasha as he changed into something more comfortable. Sesshomaru watched him without saying a word, something he had started to do unconsciously.

Inuyasha calmed his demon, made him feel at peace, at home. Sesshomaru could only guess how it would be when their pups were born, his mind creating the image of two little pups running about at Inuyasha's feet, laughing as they chased each other and debated whom Inuyasha loved more. Sesshomaru imagined they had ears just like their mother, their long white hair put up into ponytails so it wouldn't get in their way.

Even though his mind created the image, Sesshomaru could never see their faces. It was like a forbidden fruit, not to be seen till the fruit had fully blossomed. The image faded away like water when Inuyasha turned back to him, a smile on Inuyasha's face.

"Can we go on a date tonight?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru blinking as he registered the words that had been said. His stoic expression slowly fell into a frown, Sesshomaru thinking it over.

"Where would you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shrugging as he walked back over to him.

"I don't actually want to go out, but I would like to make use of the hot tub in the back." A rather perverted thought ran through Sesshomaru's mind. He tried to dispel it, knowing Inuyasha would let him when he wanted it. But even so, Sesshomaru couldn't help but see Inuyasha in a drenched kimono, his hair wet and heavy as it fell over his back and shoulders. His skin would be glistening in the dim light of the stars and moon, his eyes looking to him with invitation, but shyly.

Sesshomaru nodded eagerly, wanting to see that image with his own eyes.

"I'll make some food then." Sesshomaru stood once Inuyasha headed for the door, Inuyasha looking to him with a raised eyebrow of confusion. Sesshomaru tried not to tell Inuyasha what he was thinking, giving him a small smirk.

"Let me cook."

Inuyasha blushed, parting his lips to retaliate. He decided against it though, nodding once.

"Okay."

Sesshomaru leaned forward, giving Inuyasha a fleeting kiss before he headed for the door. Sesshomaru stopped when his name was called, Inuyasha looking down to the ground with a blush. Sesshomaru blinked, wondering what he had wanted to ask him.

"Can we… lay down together for a bit?" Sesshomaru's mind instantly realized that Inuyasha wanted to cuddle and his first thought was to say no. Sesshomaru didn't cuddle. When Inuyasha looked to him though, Sesshomaru melted. He nodded in agreement, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. Inuyasha stripped down, Sesshomaru's immediate thoughts anything but innocent. Inuyasha walked over, laying down facing away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru laid down behind Inuyasha, touching a hand to his stomach.

Inuyasha scooted back so he was closer, Sesshomaru pressing his nose against his neck. Inuyasha shivered slightly, closing his eyes as he basked in his mate's warmth. Inuyasha's thoughts hadn't been so pure either, the hanyou having been turned on by his mate's willingness to cook for him. Inuyasha knew it was a small thing, but the small things were always the best.

Inuyasha had just hoped Sesshomaru had the same thing in mind.

 _Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru moved his hand down to Inuyasha's thigh, taking in a breath of his lover's scent. Inuyasha's eyes opened, his hopes rising higher. Sesshomaru wasn't hesitant in his actions, his hand going down to Inuyasha's usually ignored member. Inuyasha tried not to jump out of shock, Sesshomaru growling softly.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru started to stroke him, Sesshomaru moving closer. Sesshomaru rose up to one elbow, watching Inuyasha as he pleasured him. Inuyasha tried not to rub his legs together, his core getting warm along with the rest of his body. Inuyasha closed his eyes, gripping the sheets with a whimper. Sesshomaru always made it feel good, even when Inuyasha thought it wouldn't. Inuyasha raised a leg, placing it over Sesshomaru's thighs so he was more open for anything he wanted to do.

"Mine." Inuyasha nodded as he bit his lip, gripping the sheets tighter. Over the past week and a half Inuyasha's need for sex had lowered, his frenzied mind calmed. But for the long time without it Inuyasha had lost his stamina, on the verge of releasing from the minimal amount of stimulation now. He tried to hold back his moans, wanting to hear the soft pants Sesshomaru made. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru started to stroke him faster, his length tingling as it drooled with precum.

Inuyasha cried out as he came, Sesshomaru removing his hand from his member. Inuyasha opened his eyes just in time to see him lick his fingers of his semen, Inuyasha blushing red.

He had never done that before…

"You came fast." Inuyasha's blush became darker, his eyes shifting away from Sesshomaru as he held back his retort. He closed his eyes, licking his lips to moisten them. His core was not as demanding and needy as his member, Inuyasha left without a vaginal orgasm. He was fine with it, but Sesshomaru wasn't. Inuyasha was gently pulled and pushed till he was resting on all fours, Sesshomaru rising up behind him. Inuyasha gasped when he pushed inside his core, gripping the sheets and tearing them.

"Desperate?" Sesshomaru asked, his body shaking slightly as he fully sheathed himself inside of Inuyasha's wet tight cavern. Inuyasha shivered beneath him, opening his eyes to stare down at the sheets beneath him. He was panting for breath, his body once again heating up. His member was gladly given time to recuperate, the separate stimulation enough for now.

"You're the one to talk!" Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru stilling as he tried to screw back on his head. He was quickly losing himself to the tides of arousal, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be aware when he made Inuyasha scream, when he made him squirm beneath him. Sesshomaru was panting for breath like a wounded dog, Inuyasha's body more than he had remembered. Inuyasha wasn't as patient, grinding back against Sesshomaru and drawing tiny gasps from his Alpha's lips.

"Please," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru leaning over him so they were chest to back. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru started to thrust, their queen sized bed creaking softly with each thrust. Inuyasha laid his head down on the bed, moaning softly when Sesshomaru sped up slightly.

It was almost too much for Inuyasha. He had talked to his father and he had told him sex would be different from the very point he got pregnant. Inuyasha had thought it would be a horrible affair and he would never let Sesshomaru touch him again.

But it was quite the opposite.

Inuyasha was shaking out of pure ecstasy, his core thrumming with each thrust and his thighs shaking from the mere magnitude of pleasure he was receiving. He was in heaven, and Sesshomaru was his God.

Inutaisho had told him about hormones, about how more blood was circulating or something like that around his groin. Inuyasha couldn't remember half the shit he had said, but it didn't matter in that moment. All that mattered was that Sesshomaru was his God and he was dying.

Pregnant sex was the best sex he ever had.

Inuyasha bit his lower lip, trying not to cry out or scream like he really wanted too. Even though he was basically dying from pleasure, Sesshomaru's thoughts were not the same. He worried he was hurting Inuyasha from the lack of noise his mate was making, his demon feeling guilty from this revelation.

"Am I hurting you?" Sesshomaru asked, slowing down his thrusts as he contemplated pulling out and ending their session. Inuyasha shook his head, opening his eyes as he released his lip, blood forming from where he had bit himself too hard.

"Don't stop," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru thrusting a bit faster. Inuyasha moaned from the heat that radiated inside him, Sesshomaru licking the back of his neck as he sped up more as his worry gave way to arousal. Inuyasha suddenly tensed, a cry of pleasure erupting from his throat. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, slowly pulling out and looking down. Inuyasha was shaking, the evidence of his release dripping down his thigh.

Sesshomaru hadn't released yet, and he was far from doing so. He pushed back inside when Inuyasha whimpered his name, furrowing his brow as he tried to prolong the pleasure he gave to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had relaxed slightly from his release, sounds escaping freely from his lips. He was begging, he was crying, he was moaning, gasping, screaming. Sesshomaru was being driven insane by it all, his thrusts harder than he had originally wanted them to be. Inuyasha accepted it all, pushing back against Sesshomaru as he urged him to release inside him.

"Please?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru growling as he felt himself on the edge. Inuyasha was shaking, his body accepting Sesshomaru with ease. He was slick and wet, Inuyasha feeling the stickiness of natural lubricant and precum on his thighs. He had started to cry, hot tears pouring down his cheeks and onto the bed. It didn't matter though, only this moment did. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's thighs with a groan, Inuyasha feeling the heat that filled him. He came from the feeling, Sesshomaru panting for breath as he gently pulled out.

Inuyasha laid on his side, Sesshomaru spooning him from behind. Inuyasha closed his eyes, panting softly as he came down from his orgasmic high. Sesshomaru suddenly stirred, rising up onto his elbow and looking down to Inuyasha who looked up to him with a small smile.

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18: Give You My Life

**Chapter 18**

"Please stop!" Naraku stood by the wall, watching silently as the full demon woman screamed for him to not hurt her. His eyes were blank, a knife held in his hand. Her mate laid on the floor not too far away, his body decapitated. Full demon's claimed to be so strong, be invincible. Naraku had the power to prove them wrong. He was stronger than any of them, a half-breed who had the power to change the balance.

"Half breeds are not useless." He had whispered the words, his childhood flashing in his eyes. Inuyasha had been his fried then, before he knew of his feelings. Sesshomaru didn't know, the bastard thinking he had been after Inuyasha forever. Inuyasha had helped him, gave him a reason to fight against the demons in front of him.

Inuyasha was stronger than him, and Naraku would do anything to have him. Together they could rule the world of demons and humans.

But…

Naraku kneeled in front of the demon woman, her legs torn off, leaving her immobilized. Naraku didn't smile, not in front of this sickness. Sesshomaru had brainwashed Inuyasha, made the strong boy he known weak. Naraku grabbed her jaw, pulling her jaw down. Her scream echoed in his ears, his expression blank as he thought back to that strong boy he had met.

 _"Why are you crying?"_

Naraku let go of her limp body, stabbing the knife into her stomach. He stood, turning away from the gruesome sight.

 _"Because I'm weak."_

 _"Being weak doesn't exist. Everybody can fight."_

Naraku walked away, his head lowered as he existed the room he had found them in. He walked to their bathroom, opening the door. A little girl was shaking on the floor, her white hair falling over her shoulders. Naraku kneeled slowly, the girl crying as she called for her fallen parents. Naraku shushed her, a small smile touching his lips. Maybe he could save this poor soul.

"I won't hurt you."

She screamed.

:::+:::

"Both parents were murdered, and the child is missing." Inutaisho sighed in aggravation, not even able to look at the scene before him. It was horrible, Inutaisho fighting vomit as it tried to rise into his throat. He walked over to the bathroom, seeing the bloody footprints that led there.

A DNA sample showed them that Naraku had been the one to do the last killing. It was probably no different this time. Inutaisho couldn't fathom how a half demon could have done this, but there were rumors. Naraku's mother had been raped by a demon, and the rumor was that Satan himself raped her. Naraku had always been strong, and these killings only backed up the rumors.

It seems it was time for demon's to return home.

Inutaisho's thoughts flashed to his sons, his heart aching in his chest. No, Naraku needed to be returned home. Inutaisho walked out of the bathroom, looking to the woman.

"She had been three weeks pregnant. Their first daughter had been five." Inutaisho clenched his hand into a fist, looking to the window Naraku had jumped out of. The half demon had gone missing after he sold Sesshomaru and Inuyasha their home. Inutaisho moved them back to his home, knowing he needed to protect Inuyasha. He had called on his family as he did before in the first war.

Slowly but surely they came to his aid. For now, their differences were put aside and their solitude was forgotten. For him or for Izayoi Inutaisho didn't care who they fought for, he just wanted Inuyasha and his unborn pups to be safe.

Inutaisho knew Sesshomaru could protect Inuyasha when the time came, but they were dealing with a monster. No… Naraku made monster's look like pets.

Naraku was their judgment day, and Inutaisho wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Sir, they found the girl."

Inutaisho looked to his cousin, a frown on the girl's lips.

"She had struggled and…"

His cousin looked down to the ground, her hands clenching into fists.

"He killed her, sir."

:::+:::

"What do you mean I can't leave the house?!" Inuyasha was seething as he looked to Sesshomaru who was as talkative as a brick wall. Inuyasha was eight weeks pregnant now, his pups soon to come. Inuyasha didn't care though.

He had been stuck in doors for two weeks now, and though his ankles were swollen from the weight Inuyasha wanted to go outside. He was getting frustrated staying indoors and he wanted out. Sesshomaru wouldn't tell him why he couldn't leave, but Inuyasha knew there was probably a good reason. He wasn't proved wrong.

"Inuyasha, sit down." Inuyasha walked over to the kitchen chair, sitting down obediently. Sesshomaru sighed softly, sitting down across from him. He seemed to be collecting his words, Inuyasha waiting with a patience he didn't know he had.

"Around the same time you conceived, there had been an increasing number of demon deaths. At first it didn't arouse any concerns, but the number tripled within a few days. Most of the victims were pregnant." Inuyasha frowned, touching a hand to his stomach unconsciously. He knew when it came down to a fight he would do anything to win, but how could someone be so cruel as to do something like that?

"DNA samples found beneath a victims claws showed Naraku's blood."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his jaw dropping open slightly. Was that why he had changed forms?

Because his demon knew Naraku was a threat?

"Naraku has always thought full demons to be inferior, so his sudden killing spree made sense. But, at the last scene he had left a letter. For you."

Inuyasha felt his stomach churn, putting a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't vomit. How could Naraku kill all of those people all because they were inferior to him? Pregnant woman who had done nothing to him?

Children!

"I won't tell you what it said, but that is why I won't let you leave this house." Inuyasha was shaking as he used the table to force himself up, putting a hand to his lower back. He waddled a few steps, turning to look back to Sesshomaru.

"Why me?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru standing to embrace him. Inuyasha looked down when water gushed from between his legs. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, the front door opening and their father entering. Inuyasha gasped softly, catching his father attention.

Inuyasha fell to his knees with a cry, Sesshomaru rushing to his aid. Inuyasha panted through his nose, his eyes wide with fright.

Not now.

They couldn't come now.

Sesshomaru talked to him to calm him, leading him slowly upstairs as Inutaisho quickly called Shoga. Inuyasha was laid down on Sesshomaru's bed, his mate's scent soothing Inuyasha once it surrounded him. Pillows were put beneath him, propping him up so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. Inuyasha was anyway, a sharp pain stabbing his back and pelvis. He turned onto his side, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand.

"It's going to be okay Inuyasha," Sesshomaru assured him, Inuyasha whimpering softly as he tried to breathe through the pain. Sesshomaru stayed by his side till Shoga came with an assistant, Inuyasha undressed from his sweats. Inuyasha was placed on his back again, Shoga jumping onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Inutaisho, monitor outside the door." Inutaisho nodded, doing as Shoga ordered. Family came together like a fortress, surrounding the estate. Yashimoto came to stand in front of the family estate as he finally arrived, looking at the time.

4:10 pm.

Inuyasha's scream echoed throughout the street, Yashimoto looking to the second floor room. He jumped onto the balcony, knocking on the balcony. The door was opened by Sesshomaru who quickly ushered him in.

Yashimoto saw true fear on the mighty demons face.

Inuyasha had a blanket over his legs, Shoga's assistant bent over as she checked to see how dilated Inuyasha was.

"Shoga he is six centimeter's." Inuyasha was gritting his teeth, trying to turn onto his side but refrained from doing so. Yashimoto went to the bathroom, cleaning his hands and putting on the scrub he had in his brief case. He went back into the room; Inuyasha seemed to have finally won the exchange and lying on his side.

The pain was more than he could bear it seemed.

"Just breath Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ushered, Inuyasha holding onto his Alpha's hand tight enough to bruise. Yashimoto walked over, putting on his gloves. He lifted Inuyasha's shirt enough to see his stomach, moving the blanket a little higher around his legs.

"Inuyasha, I can not give you an epidural. I need you to listen to me, are you listening?" Inuyasha nodded with a whimper, tears falling down his temples.

"Okay Inuyasha, you can't stay on your side. I need you to move onto all fours." Inuyasha shook his head, punching the bed with a growl of pain. Slowly but surely they moved Inuyasha onto his hands and knees, Yashimoto moving the blanket off so he could see what he was doing. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, to absorbed in the pain to care about who saw his privates.

For an hour they waited as Inuyasha dilated further, his cries of pain becoming pained growls. When it came time to push, Inuyasha didn't want to. He was growling against the sheets but he managed to speak, arguing with Shoga who ordered him to push when he was fully dilated.

"Inuyasha, the pain will stop if you push," Shoga told him, Inuyasha fisting his hands in the sheets. He pushed with a scream; Yashimoto hoping Inuyasha wouldn't be in pain for long.

For thirty minutes they worked to get the baby down, Inuyasha holding Sesshomaru's hand as he screamed and growled. When Yashimoto saw the head, there was a rush of relief.

"I see the head Inuyasha, come on push."

Inuyasha sobbed against the bed, Sesshomaru talking to him to keep him from going insane. They didn't want to know the genders till their pups were born, and they had spoke about names. Sesshomaru knew holding their pups would make Inuyasha forget about the pain, forget about Naraku.

"The first one is almost here Inuyasha." Inuyasha cried out, in relief or despair Sesshomaru couldn't tell. Inuyasha was shaking; his body covered in sweat by the time the head was out. Sesshomaru didn't look, already nauseous from the heavy scent of his mate's blood.

Was there supposed to be so much blood?

"One more push," Yashimoto motivated, Inuyasha pushing hard. Sesshomaru heard his gasp of pain and relief, Inuyasha moving quickly to see his pup.

"Slow down," Yashimoto urged, cutting the umbilical chord once Inuyasha stilled.

"It's a girl!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at their first pup with eyes of awe, Inuyasha laid down on his back. His daughter was placed on his stomach, her cries echoing throughout the room. Their second pup was a boy, the two exactly alike.

Their hair didn't show yet, jagged magenta marks on their face, arms, waist, and legs. Inuyasha, after delivering the after birth, held his daughter, Sesshomaru holding his son. Inuyasha didn't care about the pain he had went through.

It was worth it to hold his pups for the first time.

The entire family came inside, the threat of attack forgotten for now.

Takeshi and Akihiro were born on November 1, at 7:15 pm and 7:30pm.

Inuyasha couldn't remember a happier day.

:::+:::

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha opened his eyes to slits, groaning softly as he tried to get some much needed rest. He had eaten and bottle fed, not having the breast milk to feed his two pups. It took away from the experience, but Inuyasha was still happy. Most of the family had left, knowing Inutaisho and Sesshomaru could handle anything that came their way.

"Tired," Inuyasha whispered, looking to the cribs his pups laid in. He wanted to get up to see them, but he was too tired. He closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

"Their beautiful."

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the familiar voice, everything in him screaming to get up. He couldn't move as quickly as he wanted too though, his eyes locking on Naraku who stood by Takeshi's crib. Inuyasha wanted to cry, not wanting him to hurt his pups.

"I guess… I was too late."

Inuyasha wondered where Sesshomaru and Inutaisho where, Naraku dropping the knife he held. Inuyasha's heart beat raced, Naraku looking to him with a small smile.

"They are a part of you." Inuyasha nodded, shaking with fear and anger. Naraku picked up the knife, Inuyasha's eyes filling with tears.

Why wouldn't his body listen!

"Then, I'll love them too." Naraku walked away from the crib, walking over to Inuyasha who eyed him with anger.

"If you hurt them I swear to God I'll kill you," Inuyasha growled, Naraku smiling as he stopped in front of him. He lifted the knife, touching it to Inuyasha's cheek.

"I won't. I won't hurt anyone anymore." Naraku took the knife away from Inuyasha's cheek, raising it to his neck.

"I had done so much for you, Inuyasha. I tried to make this world a better place for both of us." Inuyasha couldn't speak, his eyes widening when Naraku slid the knife along his throat, blood pouring from his wound.

"I'll have you in death, Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped when Naraku shoved the knife through his own throat, blood splattering onto him. Naraku fell to the floor, Inuyasha screaming, hoping Sesshomaru would hear him.

Even as Sesshomaru and Inutaisho rushed into the room, Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off from Naraku's body.

How could such an innocent boy turn into a murderer?

:::+:::

 ** _5 years later_**

"Mom hurry up!" Inuyasha sighed softly as he held both Takeshi's and Akihiro's hands, the two ushering him to Sesshomaru who was looking at the Christmas tree on display in the mall. After the twins Inuyasha didn't want anymore. He had thought he had wanted ten, but he was completely against it now.

"The tree isn't going anywhere," Inuyasha told them, but they didn't seem to care. To them it was like the tree would get up and walk away if they didn't get there fast enough. When they got to the tree, they let go of his hands, gasping at the tall tree and all of its lights. Inuyasha sighed softly once again, looking to the tall tree.

It was beautiful.

He looked to Sesshomaru when he grabbed his hand, Sesshomaru looking to him with a small smile. Inuyasha looked away with a blush, hiding it with his hair.

Maybe one more wouldn't hurt.

"I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru grabbed his chin, kissing him suddenly. Inuyasha melted into it, pulling away slowly.

Yeah, one more wouldn't hurt.

"Eww! You gave each other cuties!"

 _The End_

Author's note: Rather abrupt I know, but hope you liked the story.


End file.
